Tarnished Hourglass
by Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116
Summary: Twilight Link gathers OoT Link's weapons and goes about the five old temples, but his actions awaken an old friend, and some new enemies. With only three gifts from the Goddesses, a noisy fairy, and a whole lot of sarcasm, can he save the world once again? TP Link/Dark Link Link/?
1. Chapter 1

Oh man...This is so random... But I was just thinking... What if Twilight found one of the old temples? And since the grave yard seemed to be the most intact thing from Ocarina Link's time, I said "What the hell! I'll use that one!" Even though I'm scared to death of it... I don't know if Twilight would be able to read Hyrulian... Well in this fic he can!

Just to tell you.. He's wearing his hero clothes and he has the Ordon sword and Hyrulian shield. And all his other gadgets...

And another heads up, there will be yaoi in this story (not intense yaoi) just hints of it, so if you don't like that kind of thing... Turn. Back. Now. I tend to not focus a lot on romance in my fics, so it's not going to be a huge deal.

* * *

I don't know what lead me here... Out of all the places in Hyrule, I had to pick the only area that sent wild shivers down my spine.

I guess I would have ended up here eventually anyway, I'm a wanderer, someone who thirsts for travel; I find I can never stay in one place for long.

After killing Ganondorf and saving Hyrule from destruction I thought I would be able to settle down at the farm again and live a normal life...

But after a short time my legs began to itch with that same feeling, and I needed to leave.

And that's how I found myself here; standing in perhaps what is the oldest place in Hyrule... The graveyard of Kakariko…

Lately I've been taking a liking to history, reading about the old Hyrule before the flood. The adventures of the hero of time, I guess you could say he's my idol. I began my quest when I was eighteen, but he did everything I did and more at the age of ten?

Show off...

Looking at the tombstones I noticed that some of them still had writing on them that was still legible.

Before when I was with Midna on my 'grand adventure', I never had time to stop and read them. Well I had all the time in the world now...

I crouched down in front of the one closest to me, it looked pretty old. It was slanted slightly to the left, probably because the ground had sunk in; there was foliage and moss clinging to the areas where cracks had appeared. I began reading just barely able to make out the words. "Here lies Dampe the Grave keeper." The rest was blurred.

"What the hell does a grave keeper do? Make sure the dead people don't wake up and crawl out of their graves?" I asked out loud to no one in particular chuckling after I thought about it.

It was then when I noticed that under the tomb stone it appeared hollow. I gave an experimental push and watched as it slowly tilted upwards, revealing some type of hole underneath.

Should I jump down? "Ah what the hell? The worst I could find down there is a skeleton."

Actually that would be pretty bad...

I turned the stone completely over, saying a quick prayer to the Dampe guy so he wouldn't get pissed and come back to haunt my ass, then peered down the hole.

It looked pretty deep, wait scratch that, it looked _really_ deep. What if the jump killed me?

Meh... I've been faced with worse situations... So I dangled my feet over the edge, took a deep breath, and jumped.

Well that breath was wasted on the scream I let out. I Damn near gave myself a heart attack it was so loud, and much to my embarrassment... The fall wasn't even that far. I rolled when I landed so I wouldn't break my legs, but it sure did a number on my back.

I stood up, brushing myself off as I looked at my surroundings.

It was pretty damn bright for a grave ten feet under the ground. It must have been the glowing rock that it appeared to be made out of. The weirdest thing was the floor. It looked like it was professionally made out of marble tiles. This Dampe person must have been loaded.

I was expecting to see a coffin made out of glass, or maybe something dead, but all I saw was a large stone door in front of me. I shuddered, but I wasn't cold. I guess it's because I'm starting to get a bad feeling about coming here. And wait... How the hell am I going to get out of here?

I ignored the door and turned back towards the entrance and peered up the hole, finding that there is no way in hell for me to climb back up. I reached up and grabbed a hold of the wall, feeling for crevices I could put my hands so I could climb out.

I was about to try my first attempt when a creepy sounding laugh stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Heh heh heh." It sounded very old, it made me think of the old Gorons who the goddesses should have taken pity on long ago by sending them to the after life, but this laugh came out in what almost sounded like a wheeze. I was too scared to turn around, my body locked up, and my teeth clenched, my hands which were balled into fists were shaking.

I'm the hero damn it! Why am I freezing up? Okay so the prayer didn't save my sorry ass from being haunted... I'm screwed...

"Young man..." He wheezed again. "You wouldn't happen to be a descendant of the hero's blood line would you?" He chuckled again.

Bastard, he's laughing because he knows I'm scared to death.

I willed my body to move, not so afraid of the voice now, more like agitated. I turned and my eyes almost popped out of my head. The man I saw floating in front of me was hunch backed. He was floating above the ground as I believe all ghosts do, he was dressed in brown clothes that I've never seen before. In his right hand he carried a lantern, and I had to do a double take when I saw the halo above his head. So you do get a halo when you die? Cool...

I thought back to the question he had asked me. "Descendant of the hero's blood line?" My hand came up to cup my chin as I thought about this. "I guess so, but I don't know if I'm directly from his bloodline." Another thing for me to research later...

The old ghost gave his wheezing chuckle again. "You must be... You bear such a striking resemblance to him... Well the hair and eyes are a bit darker..." The ghost shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow; the amusement must have been showing on my face. "And you've met this hero?" I wonder if he's talking about the hero of time...

"Yes I have. His name was Link, which I'm sure yours is too... He came here looking for a powerful song that would change day into night and then night into day. I talked to him... Hyper fellow...Couldn't sit still... He played the grave digging game with me... He was pretty lucky too... I think he called him self the hero of time..."

I was surprised this huge sentence didn't kill the poor ghost, or whatever happens to them.

So he met the hero of time? My idol. He was hyper? Grave digging game? I came to the conclusion that this really wasn't my day. I rubbed my fists against my temples. "So you must be Dampe?"

The ghost swirled in a circle. "Stupid boy! Of course! You're in my grave aren't you?"

I sighed and turned back towards the entrance. I didn't want to spend my whole life stuck in a hole with a crazy who knows how old ghost who enjoys insulting my intelligence. No way in hell!

"Wait! Don't you want the hero's treasure? That's what you came down here for isn't it?" I felt him fly through me. That was really cold. I glared as he stopped in front of me.

"Hero's treasure?" I asked trying to sound as bored as possible.

"Yeah, the young man asked me to watch over it until a hero of his blood line came to pick it up." He was smiling.

Too bad I couldn't hit him. I don't know why I had the urge to anyway. "Where is this hero's treasure then?"

He wheezed a laugh. That was getting annoying. "I'll show you... If you beat me in a race! Or at least keep up with me..."

"But you're floating! How the hell do I keep up with a person who can float threw walls and shit!" I crossed my arms acting childish, this place stank and I was covered in dirt and goddess knows what else! I could really use a bath right now.

"Don't worry! I won't go threw the walls! Now let's go! Try to keep up!" The door opened and he flew through me again.

Bastard...

And then he disappeared into the darkness. I turned on my heel and chased after him. I didn't want to be left alone in this creepy place anyway.

As I ran through the uber creepy corridors, the stupid ghost man close in front of me, of course taunting, I heard a deep moaning sound. Moaning equals bad. It reminded me of those creepy Redead knights.

At that moment I tripped, my body hitting the ground hard and sliding on the smooth stones. "Damn it..."

Ghost dude came over to check on me. His laugh was really pissing me off. "Well boy, are you getting up or am I leaving you down here with the Redeads!"

Usually when I glared at someone with my wolf like eyes, people run for cover, but I guess when you're dead you don't really care about getting torn to shreds by a teen who can shifts forms and change into a blood thirsty animal.

Lucky bastard...

"I'm coming, hold your horses..." I mumbled, getting to my feet and looking at my hands, my fingers were bloody from scraping against the stone ground. "Ouch..."

"Come on wimp! Almost there!" He flew in circles around me then, I swear… it was just to piss me off, and he flew through me again.

I wondered if I could tear out his soul in my wolf form like I could do to the other ghosts.

Finally we went through a door and entered a small room and I began to think that after this little adventure, I will come to fear small dark places.

Dampe gestured toward a table a cross the room from me. On it were all kinds of weapons and a book, so the ghost dude wasn't lying about the hero's treasure.

I walked over and quietly observed the gadgets, whistling when I spotted the instrument that looked like my claw shot. It looked really fun; it was almost like my claw shot, except it had a hook thing on the end. A hook shot then?

Dampe waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention. "Look! He left his diary for you... Well I guess it's more of an instruction book, but it does have personal information too! Now get your stuff and get the hell out of here so I can go back to sleep!"

How the hell was I going to carry all of this stuff with me? I sighed inwardly and began buckling things onto my belt and shoving them in my pockets. The hammer thing was a problem though. Maybe the hero of time was mentally unstable, caring all these weapons with him. So with hammer in hand I walked out of the open door that ghost dude had just opened.

"You might want to take out that ocarina." I heard his wheezing laugh one more time before the door closed with a bang and left me in complete darkness.

Now I seriously wished Midna was here. She could see in the dark at least. I took out a match from my pocket and scratched it against the wall and lit my lamp. The place immediately lit up, and I thought the last room was small! I could barely move. I put the heavy hammer down and took out the ocarina thing, I then opened the book and look for instructions on how to use it.

Apparently it was some kind of instrument. There were all kinds of songs to play. I read the descriptions of them all; it told me what they were used for. I saw no songs that said. "Gets your ass out of claustrophobic situations."

So before I ran out oil, I observed my surroundings looking for clues. On two sides of me were some normal rocks, the door was behind me, but in front of me the rock had a strange design on it, something that looked like a sun.

I scanned the book quickly and found what I was looking for. "The song of time: used for opening up doors of time, controlling time, and moving random rocks with weird designs on them. And it sounds pretty too." This hero was weird. I memorized the notes as fast as I could then placed the ocarina on my lips and played.

It didn't sound horrible like I thought it would, a bit choppy and slightly out of tune, but meh. I was actually slightly good at playing this thing.

The last bit of oil ran out just as the old rock was surrounded by a blue light and disappeared.

I put the ocarina and book away, and debated leaving the hammer behind, but if the hero left it for me... I should take it. Why did he leave his stuff anyway? I walked forward along the narrow path in front of me as it twisted and turned and eventually lead upwards.

When I saw the light up ahead I bolted, well as fast as I could go so weighed down. I whooped and laughed as I entered the bright sunlight. "Damn." I had to squint now. "The sun burns." I rubbed my eyes as they watered.

When I could see again I observed my surroundings. I was in the grave yard again, but I was on a hill at the very back. Above the Zora's graveyard? I've never been up here before...

I walked to the farthest part in the back, not at all surprised to see a cave. I swear the goddesses hate me.

There was writing on the wall, damn my curious nature to hell.

I dropped the hammer, my arm was to damn sore to carry it anymore, and read the words. "Shadow temple... Here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred." My eyes went flat, and I knew my left one was twitching. "Well that sounds inviting..."

I pulled out the book and searched for something on this place, I found a whole chapter on it. It was one of the temples the hero of time had to explore in order to get a medallion. It told me every thing I would need if I entered this place, and at the bottom of the last page were the hero's personal feelings on it.

"I'm now thoroughly terrified of anything dark, dead, and creepy. Thanks for that goddesses! If you should choose to enter this temple... Good luck! And prepare to have eternal nightmares! And you could also end up mentally scarred for life. Look out for the Redeads... They bite... Bunch of rapists.."

Yes... now I knew he was crazy... Well if he can make it through, so can I!

"I vow to surpass the hero of time!"

A nearby crow cawed as if telling me to shut the hell up.

I shrugged and started going through all the hero's treasure, making sure I only took the items I needed.

Good thing I didn't have to bring the damn hammer... and so with two deep breaths, I entered the dark passage.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to end really badly...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: There's actual quotes from the shadow temple in here, so they belong to Nintendo K? No hurt me!

* * *

Ok maybe I should think back on that last thought. This whole 'adventure in the darkness' thing, it wasn't going to end really badly. No… bad is an understatement. There are no words to describe how bad this will finish.

The first thing I see when I enter the cave? Well it was kind of hard to see, but having some wolf traits did help, I could see something. It was a large dark room, with a round stone thing in the middle. So perhaps I've stumbled into some strange place where they do weird rituals.

That would have been nicer then the truth, or maybe it was the truth. The walls had caught my attention, so I walked over to investigate. It's strange to see little lumps sticking out of a wall if you think about it, so I reached up to touch one of these said lumps, and guess what? A skull popped out and landed on my foot.

Not a good day. That skull really hurt though, not to mention it was freaking me out...

So I had stumbled into some place where crazy people had decided that their main home decor would be skull walls? Fun times...

So that's where I am now, contemplating running for my life, or going in deeper to see what other creepy shit these people decorated with.

I really want to listen to the part of me that's saying run for my life, but hey, where's the fun in that?

So with that thought in my head, I picked up an old torch that was hanging off one of the walls and lit it.

Bad idea.

Now it looked like the walls were staring at me. Now all they need to do is start talking. Or maybe pop out a skeleton. That would be my limit.

"Shadow temple... Here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred."

"Shit..." So the walls did know how to talk... My life sucks.

"One who gains the eye of truth will be able to see what is hidden in the darkness."

Eye of truth? I don't think I have anything like that. On to the next room. There's no way I'm staying in a room that makes me think I should be locked up in a padded room somewhere.

"Hey!"

Did I just hear Midna?

No, her voice is not that high pitched. I turned towards the voice, almost expecting to see some deformed skeleton creature waving a bloody arm at me. Hey I've seen worse.

Instead, my eyes are filled with a very bright blue light.

The source: a floating puff ball.

"Hey! You can't go in the- Link!" It started flying in circles around me.

"My name is Link, but I can confidently say I've never met you before... What are you? A soul? An over grown fire fly?"

"No I'm a fairy! Don't you remember me? Wait! You're not my Link!" It flew into my face and bounced off my nose, I guess it doesn't care about personal space…

"Your Link? Did you guys date or something?" What a weird bug, but it _did _look like those fairy's back in Ordon.

"No you idiot! He was my partner!"

That's nice, so this other Link had a side kick...

"Did your Link have the ocarina of time?" The book did mention something about a fairy.

"Yes he was the hero of time!" It was flying around me again; its voice is really annoying.

I pulled out the book, finding the page on fairies. It took me a few seconds to find a section on a fairy named Navi. "So your name is Navi?"

"Yes! Yes! So are you the new hero? Hero of what? Time? Music? Something? Nothing?"

I tried to block 'her' out. I was starting to make assumptions on why the hero of time had a few screws loose in his head. Maybe it was her shrilly voice, or her annoying habit of flying around heads in circles.

"Are you going to answer me?"

I really wish she would stop flying in my face like that.

"If I was a hero of anything... It would have to be... Maybe twilight?" I guess that would fit. That's how I saved this land; I battled the twilight, forced out the darkness, and became a part of the darkness. Yeah, it fit.

"Twilight? Cool! So what were you doing in here? You know this is the shadow temple right? There are a lot of scary things down there!"

No, the talking skull walls didn't give me that view on this place at all. "So? I want to find out what's down there."

"Really? You're weird! I know my way around here, so why don't I show you around?"

Yeah right. And slowly lose my sanity? Not today floating puff ball! "I prefer to do things by myself."

She flew past me. "Great! Let's go!"

No way in hell. I turned to leave; maybe I've had enough adventure for one day. A light tug on my ear stopped me.

"You're not too chicken to go in are you?"

How nice of you. Wound my manly pride some more why don't you? Wait I'm here to surpass the hero of time! I have to go in there! And if means coming out mentally insane by the end of it... Who cares?

I turned and walked down the next corridor, and that's... when my torch died. "Well I guess I can't blame it... It was pretty old."

"That's why I'm here!"

Great, now there's a reason for her to tag along. "Lead the way then Navi..."

We took a sharp right turn. She stopped. I kept walking, and I was about to ask her why she wasn't following, but when I took my next step I found that there was nothing to step on and soon found myself falling.

"Watch out!"

What was the point of that? I had already fell, luckily I managed to grab onto the side of the hole. "Thanks for the warning, but you could have said something sooner."

"Well you should have watched where you were going."

I guess I'm supposed to see into the future...

I pulled myself up and glared at the light bulb. "If you haven't noticed, helping me see is the reason you're here."

"Well maybe I'll just leave then."

So its come to threats has it? I pulled out a bottle when she had her back turned, then swooped her inside and corked it. "Good now you can serve as a lantern."

I win today.

"Just you wait until I get out of here!"

Too bad the bottle wasn't sound proof.

I eyed the other side of the hole. It was defiantly too far to jump, and there were no ledges that I could shimmy across.

That's when I noticed the target. It looked kind of worn, but if I could just make it over there, then grab onto the ledge...

"Use the hook shot you dumb human!"

Ouch… First I meet a ghost that insults my intelligence, and now a fairy that insults my race.

Peachy.

I tied the bottle to my belt and took out the hook shot. I aimed for the target and pressed the button. I got to the other side pretty quick, and I even managed to grab hold of the ledge.

"Yay! You did it!"

That's right, I'm awesome.

I climbed up a let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and my heart almost stopped when I got a good look at the wall. It looked like a giant face had been stretched over it.

Creepy.

I took a step towards it. Where was I supposed to go now?

"The shadow will yield only to one with the eye of truth handed down in Kakariko village."

Thanks creepy wall, I'll check that out next time I'm there.

"Oh just walk through it already! I would tell you to use the lenses of truth, but humans don't have any magic, so you can't use it."

I ignored her, which was becoming hard to do… and walked through the wall. It had a similar feeling to have the ghost dude floating through me, cold and uncomfortable.

I found myself in a larger room. Navi's light didn't reach far enough to show me the entire thing, but it showed me the giant bird statue thing in the middle of the room. Yes, these people had some sort of creepy fetish I'm sure.

"Make my beak face the skull of truth, the alternative is descent into the deep darkness."

Touching the bird statue or taking a trip to hell? I'll pass on both thanks.

"Just ignore it! You want to go see the cool parts of the temple right? You have to go into the next room! And one more thing! Take out your hover boots! You're going to need them!"

Well maybe she is good for some things. I followed her instructions and put on the boots. They were hard to walk in; it felt like I was walking on ice. I almost slipped off the ledge into the next random hole in the floor.

"Only one who has sacred feet can cross the valley of the dead."

I looked at my feet, noting how un-sacred they were.

"It's Ok! Just run over onto the tongue!"

"Tongue?" Now that's creepy. I stared at the slab of stone, wondering if it would come to life if I touched it. Then I looked into the darkness below me. I was hoping it was the wind, but I was pretty sure I was hearing screams of people being tortured down there.

"If you fall, you join the other souls down there and you will be tortured for all eternity!"

"You're getting a kick out of this aren't you?"

"Yep! I always loved watching the hero of time squirm!"

What a wonderful day! I talked to a ghost! And I got partnered up with a sadistic fairy!

I took another deep breath and held it, and then ran as fast as I could. But that didn't help stop the scream that escaped my lips when I fell into the darkness again.


	3. Chapter 3

This is it. I'm going to die.

I never thought I would be so calm. Of course I've faced death before, and I always seemed to keep it together then too. But there had always been a slight possibility that I would make it out alive.

Not this time.

I was either falling to my death, or falling into a pit of lost souls.

It's a loose, loose situation none the less.

I was quite content to just let gravity over take me and end it quick, but the stupid puff ball was screaming at me to do something.

Do what? Flap my arms and hope that I magically grow wings? Like that would ever happen!

"Shut up bug... Can't you see I'm trying to die?" I never liked bugs, and this wasn't helping me change my perspective.

"I'm not a bug! I'm a fairy! Now would you stop being stupid and attempt to save us?"

Stupid huh? "What do you 'oh mighty puff ball of knowledge' suggest we do then?"

"Well there's this trick Link used to do with the- Oh for the love of the Goddesses let me out of the bottle now!"

What was wrong with her now? It can't be much worse then dying... I looked down towards the ... Green water? It looks slimy... Wait water! Maybe I can just dive in and hopefully not break anything during contact.

"What are you doing you moron? That's a huge mass of dead souls! Not water!"

"Oh shit..." That doesn't sound like something you'd want to take a swim in. I pulled out Navi's bottle and opened it. No point in killing her too.

Though it might save a future hero some headaches.

I felt a light tug on my hand. It was just the bug. It looked like she was trying to slow down my fall and fly us to safety, but her little wings were too small to carry both our weight.

I didn't have much of a warning when we hit the green stuff. It was freezing; it felt it was stealing every source of heat in my body. I could have sworn cold lifeless arms were wrapping themselves around me and dragging me away from the surface.

On top of being totally numb, my body was in shock from hitting the water, and the air in my lungs had been violently slapped out.

So now I was drowning.

I grabbed Navi and held her tightly to my chest. I don't know why the stupid bug didn't fly away when she had the chance.

It was very dark. Or was it like that because I had my eyes closed?

I willed my muscles to move, it really hurt though. My eyelids slid open and I was greeted by the sight of... Oh isn't this lovely... A women's deformed face.

I quickly began clawing in an upwards direction, well hopefully it lead upwards, because if it lead downwards I would be officially screwed.

And I guess my luck didn't run out for today. I broke the surface and started gasping for air. The cold hands were pulling against me still, trying to drag me back under water. My arm broke free and I threw Navi into the air.

"Link are you Ok?" She was doing it again... Flying around my head in circles.

"Yes I perfectly fine, I'll be right back. I'm just going to have a tea party with these dead souls..."

What a stupid question. Did it look like I was fine?

"Use your hook shot to grab onto something!"

Hmmm so she is useful for some things...

I pulled said hook shot out and aimed in a random direction.

I was starting to see black spots. I'm probably falling unconscious, my body is so numb right now...

"Hurry up before your life energy drains!"

Life energy? I don't know what the hell that is, but it sounds important.

One of the hands groped me. Yes, a dead person grabbed my ass. Probably that deformed girl looking for a date. Sorry, I plan to stay single for a while yet.

I pushed the trigger and prayed it would latch.

It did.

I cried out as it tried to drag my out of the green mess, the souls had a tight grip on me and the hook shot was trying it's best to pull me out. Every muscle in my right arm felt like it was on fire now. I must be tearing something, probably tendons...

I heard a sickening snap to my right and at that moment, I was released from the lake of souls.

My back hit the ground, knocking the breath out of me again. The world was spinning and changing colors. I closed my eyes, trying to keep myself from vomiting. Was the green stuff some kind of hallucinate drug?

"Hey! Is your arm Ok? I heard it snap!"

So my arm was broken? Fantastic. Well at least it's the right arm. If my sword arm was injured, that would really suck.

"Are you cold? I should build a fire!"

She landed on my chest and started bouncing. Maybe I should have let her drown.

My body shivered in response to her question though. I needed to get warm, it felt like every bit of warmth had been sucked from my body.

I felt my eyes starting to close and I shook my head, if I fell asleep I'd die..

Well at least I wasn't wet...The green stuff wasn't any type of liquid, I knew this because of the fact that I was still dry.

Rolling onto my stomach, I searched for something that could be used for fire wood.

The souls were a few feet next to me, and now that I could sort of see it, it looked more like a river, and I was currently lying on the shore. I hoped there would be some type of dead tree around, or even a log, but there was nothing. There was just darkness and the smell of wet earth and the screams of the dead.

"I found a box over here! I'll use magic to light it on fire! So hurry up and come over!"

"Over where?" My sight was still not the best right now. It was like looking through a dense fog, but I guess there was something nearby, I could see a faint outline.

I felt the flutter of her wings on my face.

"Come on! If you don't get warm you'll die!"

I nodded, and then using my left hand to support my weight, I slowly got to my feet.

I fell to my knees before I could stand up straight. I was too damn dizzy.

"Crawl over if you have to!"

She was tugging on my ear now. Damn it was getting hard to concentrate.

A small nap right now would be nice.

"Don't fall asleep! Come on Link! Get up!"

My body obeyed her more than my mind did. Its desire for warmth might have had something to do with it.

"That's good! Just sit there!"

I sat, and stared at the area in front of me. I could barely make out the silhouette of a large box. Then there was a bright light.

"There! That should do it! Now... Do you have anything that we can make a sling out of?"

"I-I have s-some cloth i-in my b-bag" I could feel myself shivering again. That means the numbness is leaving. I hope that's a good sign.

"Take that out... Well... when you can move again! It shouldn't take too long!"

Her words had jinxed me. I could feel my arm now. I did a lot more then break it.

I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming, the pain was unbearable, was it still even attached to my body?

It felt like it took forever before I could move my good arm to get the extra cloth out of my bag.

Navi had found some small sticks that I could use to support it with.

She had to help me make the sling since I was shaking too hard from the cold and I was still trying to not black out from the pain.

She was probably laughing at me in her head. Some women are evil like that.

When I felt a bit more heat in my limbs I tried to stand up and test my legs. I was wobbling but I didn't fall over so that was good. Now if I could just get the hell out of here.

"Now follow me! I know this place well! And the exit is over here!"

"Is the bug getting scared now?" She probably just can't handle being around a person who doesn't like to talk much. I prefer to listen, it wastes less energy.

"No... It's not that! I can sense a strong evil spirit down here! And you're in no condition to fight it!"

"Excuses."

"No I'm te-

A loud moaning sound cut her off.

This moan wasn't like the echo-y moans that I had heard before I fell down into this pit of hell, no this moan sounded like those Redude things that Mr. Ghost had warned me about.

Navi flew behind me, and hid under my hat.

"ReDeads... um do you like dead things Link?"

Yes... I'm a necrophiliac... "Not really..."

"Then run!"

"Where?"

"Go up the ladder beside you, jump on the boat, and then play Zelda's lullaby to make it move!"

A boat? These people had a boat in their home? What a bunch of freaks... Of course I wouldn't count this place as a home...

"Go now! I can hear them!"

"I know... It's not hard to miss..." The dragging sound was getting closer to me.

"Link! Look out!"

She turned yellow, which for some reason had scared me more than the sudden weight that had accumulated on my back. I rolled forward just as pair of fangs grazed my shoulder.

I didn't scream when I was back on my feet, there was no time for pain.

I ran for the ladder, and then latched onto it like it was my life line. Climbing it with one arm was going to be a challenge.

Half way up, one of the Redude things screamed. Now that shit was scary. I thought back to the time when Midna had given me the mental images of Ganondorf in bondage gear. That had been the scariest thing I had experienced at that time in my life.

But this scream was much scarier.

How the hell did we get into that conversation in the first place?

"Hey Navi? You still alive?"

"Yes! I'm right behind you! Now climb the damn ladder!"

Man she was pushy.

I made it to the top. My right arm was shooting pain everywhere in my body, how was I going to make it out of this temple alive? And where the hell was the boat?

"Over here! Just jump on the boat and play Zelda's lullaby!"

When she flew over to the edge of the platform we were on, I could see the... Boat... I thought she said boat... This was a ship... And it had the head of a bird carved into the front of it.

This boat was a creeper.

I jumped onto it anyway.

"So where's the exit again?" I took out the ocarina and the book. Zelda's lullaby... It didn't look too hard...

"Well we were going to leave, but I'm afraid the exit is now blocked by ReDeads, so were going to defeat the evil I sensed, and look for a new way out!"

Great... I'm going to fight a very intense battle, with one arm, a flute, a sword, and a fairy that can turn into a lemon. My life is so wonderful... I should write a book.

"Sound's fun. Do I have to steer this thing? Or wil-

"The spirits will guide it!"

"Great, spirits... They were so helpful last time too." I tried to play the song which was really hard with one hand, luckily the ship understood what I was trying to do.

It creaked and shuddered, and then it began to move. Unfortunately, the dramatic up and down swaying was making me seasick. I stood at the front of the boat and looked in the direction it was sailing.

And then I heard the thud behind me.

I really hate this temple.

I turned to see a huge skeleton wielding a very blood rusted sword.

"Watch out!" Navi turned yellow again, and flew towards the walking creep-fest so I could see it better.

I unsheathed my sword. But I couldn't use my shield... That kind of sucked... I got into my fighting stance anyway, the pain forgotten for now.

Then it laughed at me. It was a very taunting laugh. Like somehow me being alive and looking totally beaten to hell was funny, but being a bunch of walking bones, with a manly laugh and no brains wasn't.

I attacked first, bringing my sword up towards its head.

It jumped back and then with a strange battle cry, it jump attacked me.

Hey... That was one of my favorite finishing moves. I blocked, and then pushed back him back, leaving him wide open. I spun around, swinging my sword in a large arc and hacked him in half.

Score one for the hero.

"Link! The boat's sinking! Jump off now!"

Boat... Sinking... Back into perverted souls...

No.

I jumped and landed. Well I landed on my ass... But I still landed.

"Good! Now take out your lenses of truth!"

"But I thought I needed magic to use it?"

"Oh... Well we really suck then! Onwards to die!"

Well someone's optimistic.

A very loud roar rang through the air. It shook the ground I was standing on.

That's a bad sign.

"The demon is here! Get ready!"

"Would you stop yelling? I'm the only one here, and I can hear you just fine."

My arm was starting to bother me again. I quickly prayed that my adrenaline would hold on a bit longer.

I felt the air shift behind me and I turned around quickly.

The sight that greeted me almost made me laugh...

Almost...

Apparently, when the ship sank, it fell and eventually landed on the head of this giant... Dead... Lizard... And it was now very pissed off.

I could only see its head right now, and on top of its head... sat the boat.

Hey don't look at me, I didn't sink it.

"Link! Dead creatures are weak against fire! Burn it!"

"Um...How...?" I'm human. No magic.

"You disappoint me... You know that right?"

"Yes mother..."

"Good! ...What?"

"_I can help you."_

The triforce on my hand lit up like it just had a light bulb inserted into it.

"The Goddess Farore! It's an honor!"

Was it just me? Or was everyone forgetting about the zombie lizard behind us?

"_Fear not young hero. For I have stopped time. The beast is of no concern right now."_

"Um... Thanks..?"

"Link! Show some respect and bow! She's a Goddess!"

No really? I thought random green glowing girls were common in these areas.

"_Link. I cannot stay long. I came here to help you. Please except my gift. The gift of magic."_

A green light surrounded me. I felt a tingling sensation all over my body. My broken arm had stopped throbbing.

Thank the Goddess.

"Wait... I have magic now. So am I still human?"

"_No... You are now Hyrulian. Does that anger you?"_

"Not really."

"_Then I will take my leave. Your arm is healed, so it won't hinder you any longer."_

"Thanks again."

"_Farewell."_

I hadn't noticed before how quite it was, but now with the breathing of the dead lizard back, it was suddenly very loud.

Removing my arm from the sling, I pulled out my shield; it was nice to have it back.

"No! Use your fire arrows! I'll show you where to aim!"

An arrow is going to kill his thing? Yeah right.

The lizard picked the boat up and tossed it aside. It probably wasn't into boat hats.

"How do I use fire arrows?"

I sheathed my sword and shield, then pulled out my bow and nocked an arrow. I had to duck and roll when the reptile swung a huge clawed hand at me.

"Just call out to it!"

I took aim at the spot where she was hovering around its throat. This was going to sound so stupid.

"I call upon the power of fire." Yep. There goes whatever pride I had left in me.

I was more then surprised when my arrow came to life with fire. Why the hell wasn't it burning my bow? Or my hands for that matter?

"Look out Navi, I'm firing." She moved and I released it.

Unfortunately, the stupid thing didn't die right away. It just started thrashing wildly as its body was slowly consumed by fire.

Deciding to end it's suffering, I pulled out my sword and rushed forwards, slicing open the skin over it's throat.

The lizard made a strained gurgling sound before falling to the ground dead.

"Good job Link! You killed it!" She flew around me, and then landed on my nose.

The head dissipated and left behind a circle of blue light.

"What's that?" Maybe it would get us the hell out of here.

"That's our way out!"

That's all I needed to hear. I found now that all the adrenalin was gone, I was starving…

And I really needed a bath.

I walked into the blue light. A crystal thing encased me, and I was carried into a very bright light.

* * *

_So the hero of twilight has awoken the sage of shadow? How are thee Impa?_

_I am well Rauru. Why have I been awoken?_

_A new evil is arising. The hero who lives in Hyrule now is not strong enough to handle it on his own. _

_So what are we doing to help?_

_We will summon a past friend... But first he must awaken the others._

_A past friend?_

_The hero of time..._


	4. Chapter 4

I believe I have officially made up my mind.

I hate fairies.

They must have went extinct for a reason. My guess is that no one could stand them anymore, and everyone teamed up to wipe the miniature candles off the face of the earth.

But how did this one survive?

"Link! Hurry up and get out of the hot springs! We need to go now!"

I just got out of the last damn temple, and already she wants me to go find another one? Women...

"Well we are by Kakariko! We might as well get the fire temple over and done with!"

I ducked my head under the water and tried to block her out.

"Link if you don't get out now I'm stealing your clothes!"

I'm pretty sure the village elder wouldn't want a naked hero running around the village. So I stood.

"_Hello hero..."_

I ducked back under the water then reached behind me for my sword.

"_Calm down silly hero... I've come to help you on your quest..."_

Holy shit. This goddess needed to put more clothing on... Was she even wearing anything? I don't count tiny red ribbons as clothing articles.

"_Hehe... Is something bothering you?"_

"No." She's doing this on purpose isn't she? I thought the goddesses were supposed to be nice. Well... the last one was...

"_Oh come on... I must be having some affect... A young handsome man like your self shouldn't be able to resist me for long..."_

She waved and winked at me.

"Navi... Is this the goddess Din?" Her hair does look like fire, so I'm probably correct.

She landed on my shoulder and fluttered her wings against my cheek. "No really? I would have thought the red color was a dead give away."

I guess I'm rubbing off on her. "Sarcasm is my department light bulb."

"What sarcasm? You don't even talk!"

"_Um... Hero?"_

"Oh right. Sorry."

"_As I was saying... My sister gave you the gift of magic... And I shall give you the gift of adaption..."_

Great. What good will something like that do?

"_It will allow you to adapt to any situation you're in... For example... If you were in a very cold place... You're body would generate heat to keep you warm..."_

Navi bounced excitedly. "That means it won't be too hot inside the fire temple!"

Another excuse to leave now. Might as well get this over with.

"_So hero... Will you except the gift...?"_

Sure why not?

"Yes."

This time a red light surrounded me. And unlike the last light which was pleasantly warm, this one was extremely hot.

Not good. Was she trying to piss me off?

I was panting, and shaking, from what I didn't know, it felt Like I was going to burn into a pile of ash.

I could hear the bug flying around my head in worry. She was screaming things that I couldn't hear. I wonder if it looks like I'm on fire?

And then as suddenly as the heat had come. It stopped.

"_Hehe... There you go hero... Until next time..."_

Hopefully there wont be a next time ribbon chick.

* * *

"Do you know where the fire temple is? Because I've already conquered the one inside the Goron's place." We were walking along the path to the Goron's home, I was skillfully dodging all the blasts of steam, but Navi kept getting blown away by them.

"Wow! I think that's the biggest sentence you've ever said!" She flew into my hat as we passed another surprise steam attack.

If only she knew what went on in my head. "Are you going to answer the question?"

"Well since you went through the trouble of speaking!"

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"The temple is located underneath the one you went in! There should be an elevator of some sorts that will get us down there!"

"You mean the one by the hot springs?"

"Probably."

I must have been concentrating on the conversation more then I was on where I was going.

My boot got caught on a rock. And I fell _all _the way down the hill landing in a heap at the bottom.

I've been falling a lot.

It's the curse of the fairies.

"Are you alright brother?"

I looked up to see the always impressive form of a Goron.

Nodding my head twice, I sighed.

"Link! Link!"

Of course she was flying around my head again in circles.

"Are you alright! Jeez! Maybe you do take after your ancestor more then I first thought. You're a klutz!"

Or maybe it's your power to distract people, you annoying glow stick.

I got onto my feet and brushed the dirt of my clothes. The Goron was still laughing at me.

My pride is disintegrating a little bit more every hour.

Navi grabbed my sleeve and pulled me away. Which is surprising since you wouldn't think someone like her would have a lot of strength.

"Come on! Lead the way to the elevator!"

"It's kind of hard to lead when you're pulling me." Stupid fairy.

"Oh right!"

She flew behind me and started pushing me instead.

"Off we go! And let's hope Volvagai isn't alive! Or one of her children!"

That name sounds slightly frightening.

"Who's Volvagai?"

"Shes the fire dragon who used to live in the fire temple! Link killed her! Well... It took him a while! He had to carry around that stupid hammer!"

Damn it. I didn't want to use that thing.

"Is the hammer the only thing that can kill her?" What was the point of asking the question? The answer would always be the one I don't like.

"Well yeah! Volvagai's head had armor on it that was hard as a rock! And the only way to break it was to smash it with the hammer!"

I knew it. Was it to late to turn back to creeper ville?

"Why do you look so depressed now? You don't like the megaton hammer?"

What a fitting name for it. "I don't like carrying around with me." I gestured towards the spot on my back where it was hidden.

"Didn't you get the magic pouch from Link's stuff?"

"The old bag?"

"Yeah! Well that thing is magical! You can put anything in it and it won't get heavy or full!"

I stopped walking to glare at her. "And why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Oh! You didn't know that? I was wondering why you were carrying everything around!"

I began throwing everything on the ground in search of the magical bag that would give me some back pain relief.

Stupid candle.

After finding it and placing everything inside it, we started for the hot springs again. And that brings up the question of why they didn't fix the steam things. Someone could get seriously hurt.

And why do I care?

"Link! Is that the elevator?"

I watched as she flew around the inside of the box that could be an elevator, but was more like a death trap. "What? You couldn't tell?"

"No! It looks kind of dangerous to use..."

"Really? I think it looks perfectly safe."

"You're being sarcastic."

"Yes."

She flew over and bumped into my forehead angrily. "Come on! Let's go!"

Can't I have a five minute break? No of course not. That would be awkward.

I stepped into the box of doom and hit the switch.

"It's going the wrong way! Flick the switch again!"

I nodded and flicked it.

"Brother! Don't! It's not-

The thing started falling so fast, I flew up and hit my head on the top of it. Ouch.

Navi was plastered to the top, screaming she was going to die over and over again.

And me. I was floating. And rather enjoying myself. I almost started dosing off. Almost.

The elevator quickly slowed down, and I hit the floor. Hard.

Double ouch.

I heard the clunk as it touched bottom, it shook a couple times before going still.

Light bulb floated onto the ground.

She wasn't talking. Maybe the goddesses had decided I've been through enough torture and were going to give me a break.

"Whoa! That was scary!"

Or not.

"It wasn't that scary. I quite enjoyed myself. Well, except for the slamming in to floor and smashing my head part."

I was still laying on the ground, trying to catch my breath.

She stood up, and I watched as she stumbled around like Bo after he had one to many drinks at the tavern.

"Why is the ground moving like that!"

I pushed myself into a sitting position. I was feeling a little lightheaded too.

"Just stay still, it will pass."

She sat.

"Hey! Link! Where's your hat?"

Shit.

Reaching to feel around the top of my head and feeling nothing there I started to panic. That was the hero's hat. The one the hero of time wore.

Wait.

That's really gross if you think about it.

"It's not like you'll need the hat to fight off the demons that live in here!"

I could have guessed that, but I still liked the damn thing!

Then I spotted it, stuck to the ceiling part of the elevator, it looked so lonely up there, I'll get it when my head stops spinning.

"How do we 'conquer' a temple anyways?"

"You know! I was just thinking that! You see, I've been sensing a lot of evil in Hyrule for the last week, and most of it's coming from the directions of the five temples! So if you defeat the evil in all the temples, you're basically conquering the temples!"

Well that sounds easy. For me anyways.

I got to my feet, not really feeling lightheaded anymore.

I reached up and grabbed the hero's hat before turning and motioning for her to follow.

"We're leaving?"

"I want to see what this temple looks like." I wonder if there's any talking walls?

I opened the door and a gust of heat greeted me. Well I didn't find it hot. That new ability I had was coming in handy.

But Puff ball did.

"Link! It's too hot for me!" She flew over to me and pulled on the front of my tunic.

What was I going to do now?

"The other Link would let me stay in his hat! It was always cool there!"

I flattened the hat on my head and glared at her. There was no way I would let her do something that would make it easier for it to fall off my head.

"You men and your hats! Just let me inside your tunic for a while then!"

I opened up my shirt a little and she flew in, I would do anything to shut her up at this point. Hopefully I would accidentally trip well walking through the temple and splat! No more fairy!

Yeah right..

It was then I noticed where I was.

"Damn..."

I sounded impressed, and I was. If I thought creeper sanctuary was well decorated, it had nothing on this place.

The walls were made of not rock or wood, but hardened magma. They had pillars shooting out lava too.

Now that was cool.

And the floor which was made of some kind of stone had some awesome red dust that would fly everywhere when I moved.

I hope it's not poisonous.

The room I was standing in was huge too.

And were those two doors at the end of it? Who puts doors down in the bottom of a volcano? And wouldn't your hand melt when you touched the handle?

Our ancestors were a bunch of twisted freaks.

The door to the right was completely covered by collapsed rocks, it looked like it would be impossible to get in there.

"Oh no! The boss room is where the evil is coming from! Now we have to find another way in!" Navi turned a scary shade of yellow and circled around my head.

"So how do we get in there now?" It hurt me to actually ask her for help.

"Just go through the door on the left!"

I wish she would calm down, she was starting to scare me...

"And how do you expect me to touch the door?"

"I don't know! You place your hand on the door knob and turn it!"

I sighed in frustration and walked up the stairs towards the door.

Hey they even bothered to put stairs in a volcano too!

The door was locked. Damn. That means more searching the temple. I went for the other door, which was not locked I might add.

I'm not stupid. I know exactly when to stop pushing my luck when I'm doing anything. So I ripped a piece of my tunic sleeve off and put it on the door knob. And I was not at all surprised when it went up in flames.

"Navi the door knob's too hot to touch."

"What are you talking about? You have the gauntlets on! They should protect you from the heat!"

I looked at my hands. I did have gauntlets on but they only covered my palms, except for the one on my right hand which had leather covering my pointer and middle finger so I could shoot my bow without worrying about tearing the skin off them. That still doesn't help.

So I backed up a few paces and took out my shield.

"What are you doing Link?"

I put my shield in front of me and ran full speed towards the door.

Maybe I shouldn't have used so much momentum.

The door must have been old or something because when I hit it, it shattered into pieces. And me who was still running at full speed. Kept running.

No really, I cant stop.

My foot got caught on something again, and I hit the ground.

"You idiot! Why did you do that? They invented door knobs for a reason you know!"

She wiggled her way out of my shirt and flew into my face angrily.

I stood up and checked out the room. It was... Big... Full of lava... And rocks... And were those... Wooden bridges?

You've got to be kidding me.

"Link the chest is on the other side of the room! Let's go get it!"

Yeah. The _other_ side of the room. Meaning I have to either cross the wooden bridges, or find some other way, which wasn't impossible but it looked difficult. The lava wasn't helping the problem at all.

"Are you too chicken to cross?"

"No."

Yes. I would never admit it out loud though.

"Race ya!" She fluttered off, a trail of light following behind her.

I took one last look at the old bridge before I booked it.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, there was no 'foot breaking through rotton wood plank and falling to immediate death' like I thought there would be, but I did almost miss the giant hole in the middle of it, but I managed to jump over just in time.

And before I knew it, my foot touched the stone platform on the other side of the room. I was still alive. But I had to check my pulse just to make sure, so I quickly pressed my fingers to my jugular vein and sighed in relief when I felt a small flutter.

Navi flew into my face and bounced lightly off my forehead. "See! Nothing to be scared of!"

There was a loud snap behind me, I swerved around and watched as the ropes holding the bridge finally caught on fire. I watched as it hit the lava, going up in flames and raising the temperature a bit.

Navi ducked back into my shirt.

Well at least it wasn't as bad as being slime raped by a bunch of dead souls.

Did I just jinx myself?


	5. Chapter 5

It was a short run from where I was standing to the destined key, though I did have to jump over a patch of lava, and that was slightly un-nerving.

And the light ball seemed to be enjoying my rather frightened expressions.

With a bit more force than intended, I kicked the chest open... well the force was unnecessary because I'm pretty sure I could have poked it with my boot and it would have dissolved into dust.

I used my leather covered fingers to pick up the key so I could latch it onto my belt, then looked at Navi and gave her one of my more sexy smirks.

She rolled her eyes at my antics. "What? Did you want a medal for that?"

I swatted her away.

Stupid fairy can't be impressed easily then...

I made my way back over to the platform where the bridge had ended and glanced at the locked door. Who the hell needs to lock the doors here? No one except me is stupid enough to come down here...

"Hurry up and open the door already!"

The pushy fairy was starting to get on my nerves... but what else is new?

Much to her displeasure, I took my time un-clipping the key from my belt and shoving it into the lock.

She was bouncing angrily off my forehead by the end of it, which just made me open the door even slower.

Partly because I didn't want to get my hands burned off...

When it was opened far enough she flew in, the heat must have been getting to her, but to me it felt no hotter than a nice warm summer day.

I walked in after her and didn't bother to close the door behind me.

The next room was no more pleasant than the previous, there was still lots of lava, some more wood, some chain-link fences, and a giant file pillar of doom.

But seriously... who the hell puts wood and metal in a **fire **temple? Jeesh...

Navi flew back into my shirt with something that sounded remotely similar to a curse. "Figure this room out for yourself! I'm not coming out!"

I've never heard such sweet sounding words... A whole room all to myself without her useless information? Wow...

"You're thinking something mean, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

She hit my chest with her tiny fists.

Yeah, like that was doing a lot of damage...

I walked over toward the plank of wood laying in front of me and gently placed my foot on it. It seemed stable enough, so I put my other foot on it and was completely prepared to walk down it when my feet lost their traction and I fell on my ass, sliding all the way down to the bottom.

Well that was amusing.

I brushed my backside off and quickly observed the room, not that there was much to observe... The fire pillar of doom was obviously there for a reason, and since there was nothing of interest on the bottom floor...

I eyed the chain link fences warily.

They stayed silently uninterested.

I grumbled quietly, not that you'd be able to hear it with the sound of the wailing fire pillar of doom, and placed my hands on the metal. It wasn't as hot as I expected, but it still was uncomfortable, so I quickly hauled my ass up to the top.

My guess was right though, I could now see a giant stone block that I could push onto the fire pillar of doom which would thus create a suitable device for transporting me to the next room which seemed to be located in the ceiling.

Lovely...

I jumped at a high pitched squeak that suddenly rang out and looked to see two bats just... chilling... there in front of me.

At least I think they're normal bats... They do look kind of big.

Just to be safe I took out my bow and took them both down with the same arrow. I didn't enjoy it, bats are cute... I should get one as a pet some time.

I jumped down off the chain bridge and landed next to the block, it looked a bit heavy, but nothing I couldn't handle. So with that thought, I began pushing as hard as I could, but the bastard was really stuck, maybe from laying in the same place for so long.

But after a few minutes of struggling, it finally started to budge.

I'm going to need a drink after this.

I growled as it finally fell over the edge.

Mission complete.

I was about to look down to see if it had survived the fall, but it suddenly flew up past me, almost taking my head with it.

Like I thought, it went up into the ceiling and stayed for a few seconds before flying back down.

I jumped on it before it could go up again, and almost fell off as it flew up again. My stomach was flipping around like a fish out of water, what an unpleasant ride.

I managed to roll myself off as it reached the top, I laid there on my back, finally able to take a well deserved break, but it didn't last too long.

"What are you doing? Get up! We need to get to the boss room to destroy the evil!" Navi flew out of my shirt and circled around my head, she looked a bit squished, I must have rolled on her by accident.

"The source of evil has waited for this long, it can wait a few more minutes." To emphasized this, I took off my hat and placed it over my eyes, this is nice...

I could feel the angry aura pulsing from the light ball, she must be pms-ing or something, she had been really cranky since we got to this temple.

I don't want to suffer the wrath of the fairies, so I stood at put my hat back on. I didn't give her a chance to fly back into my shirt, instead I quickly made my way through the door, trying to not burn my hands I might add, and into the next room.

This room was much cooler, I could feel it in the way the air felt lighter to breath, it was also a sickly green color, what a change of scenery...

Beside me, the bug sighed a heavy sigh of relief. "Man! It's so much better in here!" She fluttered away from me to inspect the room, I could hear the sound of some strange monster lurking nearby.

"Luckily it looks like the previous hero's work is still here, so you don't have to go through the trouble! Besides, were only looking for certain room! And I know exactly where it is!" She flew back to me and grabbed a hold of the front of my shirt with her hands.

When she started to pull, I followed her, she would never be able to actually pull me, but why start an argument with the crank pot?

She stood me in front of another one of those large blocks and told me to use it to help get to the top of the structure. It was easy enough, a few jumps and a bit of climbing and I was there, and was also dismayed to find not a fire pillar of doom, but a fire wall of doom.

"Now throw a bomb at that crystal thing I showed you earlier! It will activate and stop the fire for a few seconds, so you have to climb like your ass is on fire, or it will be on fire!" She patted me on the head as if to comfort me.

"Pleasant.."

I took out one of my bombs from my crazy magical bag and aimed and fired at the crystal. Like the bug said, the explosion activated it, though I don't know how it didn't break it, and the fire wall of doom dispersed.

I threw myself onto the chain fence, noting how incredibly hot it was, and how I probably didn't have and flesh left on my hands now, and did as the fairy told me, climbed like my ass was on fire.

She was waiting for me at the top as I did a forward roll and landed gracefully on my feet, she started talking about the next room, but I was to busy inspecting my hands. They were burnt bad and already blistering, but it wasn't as bad as it probably would have been if I didn't have Din's gift.

So to make sure there was no further damage done, I pulled out the bandages from my bag, and wrapped them up.

Hopefully the bandages wouldn't burn off...

"Are you done hero! We still have a way to go yet!"

I gave the puff ball one of my more angry glares and opened the door to the next room.

The next room seemed really nice, there was no fire or lava, from what I could see anyway, and no monsters, then again... not a lot of the monsters were still alive after all these years, and there was huge walls, making the place almost feel like a maze.

But there was this really scary loud sound that I couldn't figure out what it was, it sounded almost like something was rolling.

"Come on Link! I'll lead you to the next room!" Navi flew off down one of the corridors and I chased after her, she could definitely fly fast, that was for sure.

Just as I turned a corner, I smashed into something that was very heavy and hard, I fell to the ground, okay, more like flew to the ground with a yelp and laid there on the dusty ground, the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Look out!"

Once again... a **pre**-warning would have been nice.

I sat up with a bit of difficulty and managed to catch a glimpse of a huge rock rolling away contently.

I just got my ass kicked by a rock...

Well it explained the loud noises I was hearing.

Speaking of the noise, it was coming up behind me too.

"Hey!" The bug flew behind me, and I threw myself to the side, getting close to the wall as possible. It was a tight squeeze, but I managed to not get run over this time.

Navi hovered in front of my face, she had a slightly evil smile on her face.

"You have to be the most useless guide in the world..."

She didn't stop smiling, which made me kind of scared.

"Stop your whining and hurry up!"With a small punch to my forehead, she fluttered off, and I had no choice but to collect myself and follow her.

And this time she was able to lead me and tell me which way those damn balls were coming from, thank the goddesses, because they can really throw a punch.

When I saw the door, I sprinted for it and burst through it, only to almost fall to my death, seeing as the only path was a thin line of stone.

I leaned my back against the door after Navi came through and shut it. "Are you sure this is safe to cross?" I gestured to the sorry excuse of a path.

The fuzz ball shrugged. "Link never had any problems with it! But... he did fall that one time! It brings you back to the beginning of the temple! You remember the long wooden bridge?"

Oh, so that explains the hole in the bridge I almost fell into...

I wasn't worried about falling though, I had excellent balance, even in my wolf form, so I was able to make it across without breaking a sweat. But I was still happy to get the hell away from the death trap, though the next room didn't look any better.

"Great, more lava." I frowned as the air grew heavy again, and tried not to cough, and to make matters worse, the chain link fences were back too.

Navi was fanning herself as she flew in front of my face. "This room is the second last, but it's a bit tricky! As soon as your feet touch the metal there, it will activate a fire wall which will chase you to the end of the room! But we don't want to got there!" She grabbed my ear and forced me to look toward a small stone pillar.

"You have to jump on that pillar there and wait for the fire to pass, then jump onto that platform and go through that door! You got it?"

I nodded, this was easy compared to the stuff I've had to do.

With my confirmation, she flew into my shirt and I held back a sigh, she's lucky I'm not ticklish.

I walked onto another one of those thin small paths and then jumped onto the metal platform.

As promised, the fire wall of doom popped up behind me looking hungry, so I ran for the pillar and threw myself onto it, scrambling up to the top.

To my relief, the fire passed under me, without even touching me.

Sucker.

I jumped onto the platform next to me, making sure to not squish the bug, and chocking on the dust as it flew in my face. It tasted horrible...

Opening the door to the next room, I was a bit surprised to see that it only led to a long hallway. Well this is different... But it can't be that easy, can it?

"Thank you goddesses! We're almost done!" Navi zoomed out of my shirt and flew down the hall happily.

Hey, at least she wasn't yelling at me.

She was waiting for me at the end of the hall motioning for me to hurry up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I opened the door and she flew ahead of me, coming to stand by a large rock wall.

"Do you think you can climb to the top of this?"

"It looks easy enough to climb." I'm good at climbing, that's why I live in a tree.

She clapped her hands before fluttering up to the top and out of sight.

I followed her, a bit slower of course because my hands were throbbing painfully, but it only took me a few minutes.

"Okay Link! On your feet! I need you to take out the megaton hammer and hit the rock here!" She gestured to the place I was standing, this couldn't end well.

"And what happens when I hit it?" I asked her, making sure to use my 'no fooling around' voice.

She flicked her hand at me like it was no big deal. "It will just fall a tiny bit and activate a switch which will open a door that will lead us right to where we're going!"

I didn't like that look in her eyes, but she hasn't tried to kill me yet, so I hoped I could trust her.

Though that was probably a bad idea...

I reached into my bag and pulled out the heavy ass hammer. It's so funny how I can just pull it out like that... I wonder if it has to do with the bag reading my mind or something?

I took a deep breath and then swung the hammer toward the ground with all my might.

When the light ball flew in my shirt, I knew something was wrong.

The rock platform that I was standing on, turned out to be a massive pillar, and when I hit it, it broke through whatever was holding it up and began to rapidly descend to whatever laid below it.

I could only hold on to the edge for dear life and pray I didn't fall off, but luckily it didn't take long to get where ever it was going, which by the way happened to be a lake sized lava pit.

The lava cushioned the fall, so I was able to hold on and not die, which was nice because I rather liked being alive, but the next problem was that the pillar must have been so old, that the crash smashed it, and now it was currently breaking apart from under me.

Navi flew out of my shirt and over to a door at the other side of the room.

Well now I know where I have to go, but how to get there?

I searched the lava lake for the closest rock. It wasn't too far, I could easily jump on it, and there was a rock beside it that I could also jump onto. That would bring me half way a crossed the room.

I would figure the rest out when I got there.

I jumped onto the rock.

It moved, scaring the shit out of me, I guess all the rocks in here are unstable now.

When I jumped on the next rock, I stopped to take a breather, this whole temple thing is turning out to be a lot harder then I thought...

I relaxed for a second a closed my eyes, I was starting to develop a headache, great. And then a flaming skull jumped out of the lava. And it was laughing! What is it with these dead things and the ability to talk?

It looked just like those things in the arbiters ground. The random skulls that pop out of nowhere and scare the shit out of you. Yeah those.

I took out my sword and sliced it in half.

Or I thought I took out _my_ sword.

It was the white one the hero left behind. I must have put my sword in the magic pouch.

The lava in front of me froze over with a glassy looking ice.

I looked at the sword. It seemed innocent enough.

I swung it again and watched as the ice turned thicker. I wonder if it's safe for me to walk on it?

"Link! Would you hurry up! I wanna get out of here! It's hot!"

I ignored her and stepped onto the ice. It had just as much friction as any other floor would. So if it wasn't ice, what was it?

I jumped onto the ledge on the other side and hurried out of the room. Life would be better once I get out of here. Until I had to go to the next temple anyways.

This room looked fun. Great more lava, and a nice sized battle field in the middle of it, though it was filled with smaller puddles of lava.

This fight would be fun. But why was it called the fire temple? It should have been called the lava temple really.

Navi landed on my head and fluttered her wings. "Link! There's an evil presence in this room."

"Yeah, and now it knows we're here."

The growling sound echoing through the room proved my point.

"Oops... Sorry!"

I didn't have time to switch sword so I kept the hero's unsheathed and prayed it didn't do any crazy shit that would get me killed.

"Where did you get Blizzard?"

Blizzard? Strange name for a sword.

"It was in with the hero's stuff."

"That dummy said he lost it.. Hey! You might want to keep your hammer out too!"

A creature jumped onto the battle field in front of me.

It wasn't big, like I had expected it to be. But it was ugly. It looked like it had the body of a wolf and the head and tail of a dragon.

"See Link! It's head is covered in armor!"

Great, now I had to use the hammer, that meant no shield. So I faced the ugly wolf creature with my sword in my left hand and the hammer in my right.

"You can't wield the megaton hammer with one hand!"

"Watch me."

I jumped over onto the bigger platform, making sure to not step in any lava.

Mr. Ugly took that moment to jump at me. Shit he was fast.

I quickly side rolled and sliced towards him with my sword, the ground around us was instantly covered with ice.

Good, no lava to worry about.

He dodged the sword, but when his feet touched the icy stuff, he slipped and fell to his side thrashing around growling, trying to regain his footing.

I held up the hammer and swung it toward his head.

The ground underneath me shook as it made contact with ugly's skull.

Holy shit. This thing kicks ass!

Forget just destroying the armor on it's head. I also broke off the armor that was covering its body, and not to mention there was now a giant hole in the ice stuff we were standing on.

I like this hammer now.

"Link his armor is broken! You can drop the hammer!"

I quickly shoved the hammer into my pouch, not taking my eyes off the enemy. Ugly was on his feet again. He was standing in front of me, positioned to pounce and extremely pissed off.

Probably had a bad headache now too.

"He'll be faster now with all that weight off!"

"Are you good for anything? Of course he'll be faster."

But I could fix that problem, this fight would be over in a few seconds.

I swung the sword, freezing the ground in front of us. Ugly started dancing, obviously having a hard time staying on his feet.

I ran towards him prepared to finish him off and end this fight, but before I could land the last blow I stopped, my body suddenly felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

"Do you know how much energy that sword uses? It's a sword only used by advanced magic users! A magic user of your level could die using it!"

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

A sword that feeds off energy? Strange.

I looked back to ugly, but he was gone again.

"Link!"

There was a sharp tearing pain in my right shoulder. Not like when the ReDead bit me, more like when I broke my arm.

Before it could start thrashing and ripping me apart, I used as much strength as I could and sliced my sword into it's head. It got stuck half way through it's skull and I didn't have enough strength to pull it out.

Ugly started biting harder and I could hear myself crying out in pain. His jaw was like a vice.

We both fell to the ground, the big dumb ass was on top of me. And I'm sure if I had a perverted side I would be making some sick doggy style joke.

Oops. Well I thought it...

"Link! Hold on!"

Who's voice was that? It sounded manly... Was Navi actually a guy?

The blood was accumulating beside my face in a big puddle, I watched as it grew bigger with each passing second.

Was it mine or his?

My vision was getting all black again.

I was only slightly aware of the pressure disappearing on my shoulder, or of being flipped over onto my back by someone.

The last thing I do remember, is a pair of red eyes staring down at me.

"Sleep hero..."

I did.


	6. Chapter 6

This is not what I expected hell to be like. Quite the opposite actually...

Where were all the crazy fire pillars? And the torture chambers? And that one evil dude who rules the place? Sitting on the throne made of human bones and other unmentionables.

Talk about boring.

Instead there's nothing. Just black. And I do find black to be a very boring color. Did I mention I can't move.

Yeah great right?

I hate this. Maybe it is worse then what the stories told us. I'd take on that fat ass ruler any day... And then I would be the ruler! And I would make the underworld all pretty and happy! And people will say 'I can't wait to go to hell!'

What am I smoking? Must have been that dusty stuff on the floor.

"Hero wake up. I've changed my mind! You can't sleep!"

No. I think I'll stay asleep... Wait I'm not dead? Damn...got my hopes up for nothing.

"Hero! The temple is collapsing! And I can't carry you! You must weigh like, 5000 pounds!"

When did Navi get such a manly voice? I always knew there was something shifty about that fairy.

"Hero!"

I felt a sharp pain on the side off my face.

Ouch.

Where did she learn to slap like that?

"Come on Link! Get up!"

Ok... Now her voice was back to normal... Weird...

My body was starting to feel lighter. I moved my eyes around under the lids, then opened them.

"He's up!"

"Good now get your ass moving! I'm too sexy to die down here with you."

Who the hell is this person? Let me describe him for you... Spiky blond hair, freaky red eyes, dark skin... and... a really tight fitting spandex outfit... man that must chafe...

"Where's the fire...?" My tongue felt like it weighed a lot. And that was a really stupid question. The fire was everywhere! Holy shit!

I stood up, with help from the spandex kid. My leg was throbbing. And my shoulder... Well let's not go into detail...

We slowly made our way towards the elevator which I was praying would still work, slowly because I still felt like I was dying. I sat down as soon as we got in and the new person pulled the switch.

"Father was right... You hero's always get yourselves into trouble. Aw look! My hands are full of blood!"

I was having a hard time figuring out if this person was a wimp, a neat freak, or a girl. I vote for the last one.

Navi flew over to me and landed on my good shoulder. "Link this is Sahji! He's the son of Sheik! The hero of time's old friend!"

Um how? Wouldn't he be like... old?

"My father's not as sexy as I am though... Looks are everything!"

Navi clapped her hands together. "So! How is Sheik these days!"

"He's fine, on some important mission for the sages right now though..."

"As usual!"

"You're telling me! And it's soo boring at home! Well I do pass time by staring in the mirror all day. It's quite fun."

Right... Hey why is the box of doom moving so slow? Must have something to do with the size of this guy's ego...

"So grasshopper, what's your name?"

Now I really need to punch something...

"It's Link..."

"How original... You'd think after ... How many years now, they would come up with better names for their hero's..."

Scratch the something, I want to punch this guy.

"What kind of name is Sahji? What language is that anyways?"

Navi tugged on my ear. "It's Hyrulian! And I means... Maiden..."

And he though my name was stupid?

"That brings up the question spandex kid, are you a guy or a girl?"

"Hey! Sahji! Maybe you should stick around! Link is speaking full sentences now!"

"For one: I'm a boy. For two: I don't hang with people who can compete with my looks. And for three: I shall see you soon... Hero... Take care of that wound... Wouldn't want it to get infected... Zeinne!"

What the hell does zeinne mean? If you're going to talk to me... Speak my language.

Me and Navi both stared at him. I could sense the question mark over my head.

"Is something supposed to happen?" I asked him smirking.

The elevator stopped with a shudder.

Sahji scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um... Yeah, I forgot about that..."

He took out a small ball of some sorts, and threw it against the ground.

Damn... Why did I have to keep my eyes open? I was blind now.

"Link! Just sit still! You'll be blind for a couple of minutes!"

Is she good for anything? I already know I'm blind. Jeez...

"Brother! Are you Ok?"

I yelped as the crazy Goron picked me up. I can walk! Well I think I can... My leg wasn't feeling too nice a little while ago... Not broken, but sprained maybe.

"Hold on brother, I'll take you to the village."

I was going to protest, but my body was starting to feel heavy again.

"Link! You just sleep until we get there Ok!"

"Sure.."

I wonder if I said that out loud? I couldn't tell... Sleep... That word sounds so nice right now...

* * *

"_Ah... Welcome Darunia... Good to see you old friend..."_

"_Good to see you to, Rauru, Impa. Why have we been awakened?"_

"_Hyrule is being threatened by a greater evil then that of Ganondorf. I have the hero of twilight working on fixing that problem as we speak."_

"_Sorry if I'm being rude brother, but when isn't Hyrule being threatened?"_

"_Right... Good question..."_

* * *

"I still can't get over it! She looks just like Link's Epona! She even has the same name!"

You'd think I'd discovered a new philosophy with the way she's acting...

We are leaving the village since I was finished with the two day rest that I had rightfully earned. But just a rest isn't enough to heal some of the injuries I have, so I had to pack up Epona so I can make the trip over to castle town to see the doctor, I heard he has some magical potion that will heal me all up, and I'll be able to walk again.

And go to the rest of the temples...

The reason I couldn't walk was because I had sliced open my leg some how when me and ugly were fighting. He must have got me with those big ass claws of his. And as for my shoulder... Nothing was broken... Just badly bruised... and cut.

So I'm practically useless until I heal, hence the doctor...

Not that I care, I need the break, and I herd there's going to be some crazy festival in castle town, so it's not like I'll be wasting my time, and after I'm fixed up, I'll get back to the temples.

More stupid temples... Apparently the water one is next on our list...

Nothing better then sloshing through water where evil jelly blobs and dead skeleton fish come after you!

Being a hero is great.

"Come on Link! Hurry up! I want you walking again so we can go to the rest of the temples!"

I rolled my eyes at her and slowly crawled my way onto Epona. Thankfully she's a smart animal, she used her nose to help push me on, seeing as I only have one leg and arm.

Once I was situated on my steed, I held out my finger, and the bug landed on it bored. "Hey glow worm, why is it you're so anxious to get these temples over and done with? I'm only doing it for something to do, there's no rush."

She turned her head away from me. I was starting to get the feeling she was hiding something from me.

"It's nothing! I'm just pushy like that all the time!"

I wasn't buying it. I leaned toward her until I was in her line of sight, and when I was sure she was looking at me, I gave her one of my most charming smiles "Come on Navi, you shouldn't leave a lost soul such like me in the dark."

I watched as her eyes widened and a light blush dusted her cheeks.

Gotcha. Hook. Line. And sinker.

She looked around wildly before pulling on my hair and directing me toward the exit of Kakariko. I nudged Epona and followed slowly, not wanting to jostle my wounded body.

"I'll tell you on the way there okay? Geesh you're so hopeless hero!"

Yeah, hopelessly gorgeous. My looks are apparently every woman's weakness, I guess that includes fairies too then.

Once we were past the gate I kept Epona moving at a walking pace, and un-latched my bow from my back and nocked an arrow. With my arm in the condition it is, I'm hoping I don't have to use the damn thing, but I'm keeping it out just in case.

"Alright then bug, tell me what's up."

The fairy fluttered around my head nervously before landing gently on my good shoulder.

"Okay, here's the deal! A long time ago, I think two years before you were born I think, there were these two brothers who lived in a now abandoned village south of Hyrule castle town, I think you been there before, right?"

I nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"So, back to what I was saying! These brothers were descendants of the once great sheikah clan, and so they thought it was up to them to rebuild their people up to the status they had once been at, and return to their job of guarding the royal families!"

Her wing brushed against my cheek, and I could tell this story was going to take a turn for the not so happy ending.

"But their magical Sheikah blood was all but gone, they had no power, they weren't even good warriors! So they turned to the only option left to them, they summoned a powerful demon from the shadow world, the world that is parallel to this one, and made a pact with it."

"Is the shadow world like the Twilight realm?" I asked her, wanting to clear up the confusion in my brain as fast as possible.

"No! The twilight realm is... A dark reflection of this world, it is not in complete darkness since it does contain some light!"

She rubbed her temples, all the thinking must be killing her.

"If you want it worded simply, its the world that is stuck between this world and the shadow world!"

I hung my head with a sigh. "You could have just said that, stupid candle."

"Well! Whatever! Stop interrupting me! The goddesses have strictly forbidden anyone from making pacts with these demons, since someone by the name of Ganondorf had done it before, and look what that brought us! But the goddesses decided to watch them and give them a chance before they took action! So they watched as the two brothers excelled in their magic, growing more powerful every day, still with the thoughts of wanting nothing more than to serve the royal family as their people had once done."

Well they sounded good enough, it made me excited about hearing the next part. "What happened?"

"The power took hold of them! They enjoyed the thought of knowing they were able to destroy a entire city without batting an eye. Their thoughts turned from serving the royal family, to becoming the most powerful sorcerers, to become more powerful than the royal family, until eventually..."

I ended her thoughts for her. "They wanted to destroy the royal family and take over Hyrule?"

She nodded. "They thought if they were more powerful then the strongest family in Hyrule, wouldn't it be better if they ruled? So they attacked the castle, not really meaning to kill anyone, but the Hyrulian army saw them as a threat, so they were forced to kill them. And when they made it to the throne room where the king and queen were waiting with their new born princess, they demanded that they hand over Hyrule to them, since they were far more capable of ruling it!"

Yep, I could see how this was going to end. "Let me guess, the king and queen said no?"

"Exactly, they said only someone with a pure heart could rule Hyrule, and since the brothers had made a pact with an evil demon, they were unfit for ruling! So they grew angry as they continued to demand the throne, until they grew so mad, that they attacked the king and Queen, killing them both!

The goddesses quickly took action and stop them from killing the young princess, the one who rules now of course, and they banished the two brothers from the land of Hyrule, placing a curse on them so they can never return."

I really don't think that would be able to stop them, but who's in a position to question the goddesses?

But the goddesses have begun to fear the return of the two brothers! They feel that they might have grown strong enough to break the curse, and will return to Hyrule and try to either destroy it, or rule it! So they sent me to find you, the current hero of Hyrule, and find a way to convince you to face the five temples where the sages are sealed so they can band together and bring back a powerful weapon that will help you defeat the two brothers!"

Now this was turning into some kind of nightmare.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that going into the temples isn't just for fun?"

"Nope!"

Damn, and here I thought it was just something for me to do.

She patted my cheek. "I'm sorry Link! We just really need you right now! And besides! You were bored before, and now you're not! So it's a win win situation for everyone!"

I snorted rudely and nudged Epona into a gallop. It hurt like hell, but I wanted to get to castle town before dark, and the sound of the wind rushing past me was blocking out the noise of the annoying glow worm.

Why does saving the world always fall on my shoulders? Haven't I lost enough from the last time?

That thought brought me back. I closed my eyes and a picture of Midna formed in the darkness. She was giving me that intensely annoying smile, and I could almost hear her giggle on the wind.

I did miss her. She had been a really close friend to me, almost a sister, and she had left me high and dry. But I understand why, she was afraid of her feelings for me, and it was the same for me.

We did the right thing, right?

I opened my eyes with a jolt as Epona neighed loudly and turned sharply to the right in an attempt to avoid the tree I had been steering her towards.

Not really having the strength to hold on, I felt myself fall out of the saddle.

My world exploded with white sparks and pain, but I managed to curse gravity one more time before falling unconscious.

* * *

When I came to, I could tell that I was not laying on the cold ground outside, but on a nice soft bed. I could hear the mumbling of the crazy doctor somewhere nearby, which means I made it to the hospital.

How I got here though, I had no bloody clue.

I opened my eyes slowly and observed the ceiling. It was boring and white, no skulls, no lava... No fairies!

"Hey!"

Never mind...

I felt pressure on my nose as the stupid bug landed on it.

"Link! You're alive!"

"No, my eyes opened magically."

Her face turned from happy to angry, and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face.

"Good to see the sarcasm wasn't knocked out of that stupid head of yours."

I swerved my eyes to the left, not really feeling up to moving my whole head, and was surprised to see the spandex boy leaning up against the wall and staring at me.

"Too bad for you I guess." Dear Goddesses my voice sounded raspy, I really need a drink, preferably something stronger than water. I looked away from him and back to the ceiling, but my view was blocked by the glowing blue bug.

I sighed. "Can I have a drink?"

I heard the sound of soft laughter (from spandex boy) and footfalls walking across the room. They soon returned, and I was about to use my good arm to prop myself up, when the shock of cold water washed over me.

I closed my eyes as the cool water slowly dripped off my chin. As much as I appreciate the bath, that was uncalled for.

Spandex boy's laugh turned from soft to very loud, and the stupid fairy soon joined in with him. I'm glad they both find this situation so amusing... I bet they won't after I get off this bed and kick their asses.

"I couldn't resist, sorry."

I opened my eyes and glared up at the man who is about to die. He was holding a glass of water in his hand, offering it to me, his other hand was covering his mouth in a very sad attempt to suppress his laughter.

I sat myself up with little difficulty, at least my wounds had healed good. I could still feel a little pain in my arm, but my leg wasn't hurting at all! I grabbed the cup from him and took a small sip to wet my dry throat before splashing the rest into his face.

He wasn't laughing anymore at least.

Which s a good thing, because he sounds like a dying donkey.

"Ah! My beautiful hair! Do you know how long it took me to fix it like this?"

I watched the self-obsessed bastard run around the room, clutching at his blond hair like I had just cut it off. Actually that's not a bad plan...

"And here I was all prepared to be nice and walk you around town for the festival! We were going to have fun!" He pulled his mask over his face and I rolled my eyes as he began sniffing pathetically.

"You really think I would want to be seen walking around with someone like you?" I asked him, this made him angry so he quickly stopped the water works.

Thank good.

"Link! You're so mean! Leave poor Sahji alone!" Navi hovered next to spandex boy and patted him on the cheek.

I wanted to puke.

I guess the bug must have seen the disgusted look on my face, because she was suddenly in front of me with a scary expression.

She could make babies cry...

I raised one eyebrow (a skill which I am very proud of) and asked "What?" In a somewhat lazy voice.

She puffed up her cheeks and sharply pulled my hair.

Ouch.

"You have to make it up to him! So you have to take Sahji out on a date tonight for the festival and show him a good time!"

What the hell does she mean by 'a good time'?

"I don't date guys."

Guys? Girls? Does it matter to me? No... but I wouldn't want to walk out in public with someone hanging off me in front of my crazy fangirls, they would probably kill them.

Navi rolled her eyes and grabbed my chin, turning my head to look at Sahji. "Does he look like a guy?"

I had never really thought of it, when did I ever look at him long enough to ask that question? But now that I do see him...

Long spiky blond hair pulled into a ponytail, red ruby eyes, feminine features, slight figure soft looking tanned skin... Even his voice was a higher pitch than a normal guys.

Sahji scratched the tip of his nose nervously. I could tell he was blushing.

"I get it from my father."

I shivered trying to envision an older looking spandex boy.

Navi clapped her hands, almost making me jump out of my skin.

"It's settled then! I'll go tell the doctor you can take that potion now! Then you can go!"

She flew out the door giggling to herself, and as soon as she was gone, me and Sahji glared at each other.

It's going to be a long night...


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you two ready to go out on your date?"

I didn't bother hiding my grimace, her voice was just too high pitched, and I wasn't going out on a date with anyone, just simply walking around with a guy I despised.

Beside me, Sahji snorted. "Don't get excited hero, I'm only doing this because you're vital in defeating those two boneheads who have gotten my father all into a tizzy." He ran a hand through his now dry hair with a sigh.

Yeah, like he wasn't enjoying himself. At least we feel the same way about the situation.

"Don't flatter yourself." I told him under my breath, and was delighted to see that this comment actually angered him. Man talk about easy.

I hope my fangirls eat him.

There is one thing I'm happy about though. With the help of Navi I had acquired a new, not so blood stained green tunic.

The other one look like it had walked through hell and back... Well, then again, I suppose it did.

"Okay boys! Go out and have fun!" Navi started pushing us toward the exit of the hospital room, and I turned around to look at her.

"You're not coming with?"

She bopped me on the head with a girlish giggle. "No silly, I think some people would have a heart attack if they saw a fairy flying around! Besides! You both need to learn how to get along! Your constant glaring is starting to annoy me!"

I shrugged and pulled Sahji out the door.

Hey, if it gets me away from that bug for a while, I'm all for it.

"So where are we going first hero?"

I glanced at spandex boy, he didn't look angry anymore; I think I have found the king of mood swings.

"Personally I want to go get something strong to drink and then find something to eat. I'm starving."

Yes. And hopefully he would get bored and leave me the hell alone.

"As long as you're buying." He gave me a smirk before pulling the door open.

Bastard.

Once we were outside, I almost ran back in. I was used to village festivals, they were small and low key, but this was...

Well let's just say it's crazy.

With my wolfish traits, my nose was picking up a lot of different smells, it actually made my stomach turn a bit. And then there were the lights. They wouldn't have been on during the day, but it had just turned dark, so they were all out in their glory. I don't think I've seen so much color in my life before.

The noise was another thing that was bothersome. There were people laughing, crying, talking singing, and everything in between, all at the same time. Not to mention a band was playing somewhere in the distance (probably the town square) and they were really getting into it by the sounds of it.

"You okay hero? You look a little overwhelmed."

I ignored his question. "I have a name you know, it's Link."

Sahji scrunched up his nose. "Actually, that's a name you're borrowing, so until you find your true name, I shall call you... Twilight."

I don't know what the hell he's talking about. Link is the name my parents gave me before they abandoned me. It's my only name. But not in the mood for arguing, I simply said, "Twilight?"

He pulled me into the crowd and started leading me to goddesses know where. "Yes, you are the hero of the Twilight realm, right? So why not?"

I shook my head at his reasoning. No one said he was intelligent. "Whatever."

As we approached the town square, the noise level began increasing. As much as I liked festivals, all the people were making me feel claustrophobic, and I had no intention of going into the middle of it all.

"Hey spandex boy, why don't you go buy one of those fans? I'm kind of hot." I handed him the rupees as I pointed to the stand where a young woman had set up her fan shop.

He looked at me, blinking a couple times before a devilish smirk tugged at his lips. "Oh you're more than hot Twilight."

I made my face go blank. "Stop hitting on me, and go." I twirled him around and shoved him in the direction of the stand, watching him walk over to it cautiously before falling into trance woman like to call 'shopping mode'.

Once I knew he was good and distracted, I pushed my way through the crowd and made my way to the north. Telma's bar was awaiting me, and hopefully piece and quiet.

As I suspected, everyone was more interested in the outside world then the inside world tonight. Telma's bar was practically empty, save for a group of men who were off in a far corner chatting away, and two other men sitting at a nearby table.

I slid onto a stool at the bar as smiled pleasantly at Telma.

I really enjoyed talking to the older woman, she was witty and humorous, and an endless source of entertainment.

She smiled and winked at me when she saw me. "The usual?" Her accent was rough, and I still haven't figured out where she got it, no one in Hyrule has an accent like her.

"You know me too well." I licked my lips in anticipation of my favorite spicy ale. Telma was the only one who sold it, so I guess it's one of her recipes.

She handed me a good sized mug and I quickly took a swig of it.

Man that felt so good.

"You know honey, my people would have loved you. Not many men can handle that ale." She leaned on the counter and propped her head up on her hands, still giving me her amused smile.

I didn't bother asking who her people were. I've tried before, and she refused to tell me.

"Well I rather like the taste of it. Smooth and spicy." I took another gulp as if to prove my point.

She chuckled and slid a menu toward me. "Anything else you would like on the menu honey? You look famished."

Yeah. Red meat. And lot's of it, preferably raw and bloody. The stupid wolf side of me would just love to have that. But since I'm not in my wolf form, I simply said "steak, medium-rare."

She nodded and sauntered off to the back, I'm guessing to tell the cooks what to cook up.

I sighed and sloshed my ale around in the cup, I was already starting to feel the affects of the alcohol, my arms were warm and tingly.

Yep I'm a light weight.

"I tried that stuff myself, though I had to spit it out, way too strong for my taste."

I felt an elbow nudge my right side and I glanced over to see one of the two guys I saw sitting over at the nearby table before. He was giving me a smile that was so big, it almost looked fake. Talk about a creep...

I looked away from him and back down to my drink, I don't know why people have a hard time drinking it, it's not bad at all.

My drink disappeared behind the hand that had suddenly been thrust in front of my face.

"I'm Abel. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." His blue eyes were twinkling with amusement, and as he leaned toward me, a stray strand of black hair fell in front of his face and he brushed it away quickly.

I don't know how to rate the hotness of guys, but I'm sure my fangirls would love to get their hands on this one.

He was still smiling, goddess it's starting to piss me off, but before I could tell him to piss off, Telma re-appeared with my plate full of tasty steak and potatoes.

I have to say that was fast, but Telma always had a knack for knowing when I was going to pay a visit and what I would order, so I wouldn't be surprised if she had it prepared before I arrived.

Mr. Pushy moved his hand out of the way as my food was placed in front of me. His smile was finally gone, I guess he got the hint that I'm not interested in talking to him.

Good.

I resisted the urge pick up the steak and just tear into it, instead I grabbed onto my knife and fork and started cutting and eating at a steady pace.

The Abel guy was sitting there, watching me eat with almost a fascinated look on his face. After I swallowed a bite I looked at him and glared.

His eyebrows raised slowly, but other then that, he said and did nothing.

Very annoying...

"I never got your name."

"I'm not giving it to you." I stuffed another piece of steak in my mouth and chewed slowly. Chewing meant I wouldn't have to talk to him.

I heard the bar door open, but my view of it was blocked by the babbling idiot, so I leaned back to look around him and spotted Sahji standing in front of the door. Both of his arms were crossed and he was giving me an annoyed look.

"Link! There you are! You're a real big jack ass you know, leaving me like that." He marched up to me and hit me over the head with something hard. When I looked up I discovered it was a fan.

He took a seat on my other side and sat down, I could feel him glaring holes into the side of my head.

Great, now I have two people staring at me.

"Your name is Link? As in the hero, Link?" Abel was standing up slowly.

Am I really that scary?

The other guy who had been sitting at the table with him was at his side in an instant, he was staring blankly at me, and his gaze made my hair stand on end. He must have been Abel's twin or something because they looked identical.

They both had the same angular face and sharp features, but where Abel's hair was long and black, the other guy had shocking silver hair.

"Please excuse us for tonight." The new guy turned and began dragging his brother away, Abel was trying to resist, he was speaking to the other one in some different language that I've never heard before.

The other guy didn't seem to be listening, they left the bar and the door was slammed behind them.

Jeesh.

"Not fans of yours I guess." I looked back at Sahji just in time to see him snatch a piece of steak off my plate.

I growled and pulled my plate toward me, and he laughed.

I'm starting to wish him and the light bulb would trade places.

Fortunately I would be continuing my quest tomorrow, and he wouldn't be following.

Hopefully...

* * *

"So! We don't need to complicate things! We'll just go in! And then find the boss! And then kill him! Or her! Do it quickly, and I'll give you another two day break before the next temple!"

I'm pumped now. Two day break. How about a week? A week would be nice too...

"You don't seem very enthusiastic!" Navi flew around my head in a circle and I swatted at her with a hand.

"No..."

We were on our way to the next temple. Thankfully Sahji had left, saying he had more important things to do than be within my presence, and I took the change to mention that it was _him _who kept popping up and following us around of his own free will.

That made him leave faster, and I wasn't complaining.

"Aw! You're no fun! Wait I should warn you!" Navi flew around my head then landed on my nose. "Last time me and Link went in there... there was a really freaky shadow dude... He almost killed Link too! So if you see him... Run!"

I stared at her flatly. "Did you just say something useful? I think I'm dying of shock here..."

"What are you talking about! I'm always useful!"

"When?"

"Well... There was that one time when I told Link to watch his head for falling rocks when we were passing through Death mountain."

"Of course you have to be careful of falling rocks in Death mountain... It's an active volcano... See, no help at all..."

"Well the other Link wouldn't have noticed!"

"He sound's like a moron."

"He was smart enough to defeat Ganondorf!"

I dismounted Epona and gave her a few soft pats on the neck. "It doesn't take a genius to kill that dumb ass."

"Can we end this conversation please?"

"You started it..."

We were standing in front of the cucco house. The one outside of lake Hylia. This was the only 'safe' way to get down to the water... But I think I'll try something new today.

I opened the door and walked through the place, ignoring the birds.

"Why hello there! You ready to go for a ride?"

I shook my head no. "Move please."

"Move?"

"Yes."

"Link you're not gonna..."

Not waiting for the man to clue into what I was doing, I started running full tilt towards the platform.

Luckily, the dude moved out of my way in time. And I was falling again! This time on purpose...

I hit the surface of the water without too much pain. I was under pretty deep though, it took me a few seconds to find air.

"Link! Oh my Goddesses! Are you alive! Is your neck broken! Can you hear me!

"Navi, shut the hell up. I'm fine."

"Don't ever do that again!"

I pouted. "But it was fun..."

"Be quiet and swim to the shore!"

"Yes mother..."

"Hey!"

I started swimming in the direction of the place where the light snake thing was... I can't even remember it's name...

"The evil presence is close! It's in that shrine there!"

I lifted myself up onto the wooden dock thing and stared into the cave. "Isn't that place sacred?"

"I don't know! All I know is that there's and evil presence coming from inside there!" She flew around my head and dove under my hat.

I ignored her and walked cautiously into the shrine, I placed my hands on the hilt of my Ordon sword and shield. I had Blizzard on my back too, but I wasn't planning on using it.

It got lighter as we reached the center of the cave. Everything looked normal.

"You sure it's here?"

She flew out of her hiding place when she noticed the lack of danger. "Yes! It's stronger at the back though!"

I continued towards the back. There was a secret place there that I had found a while back, but nothing new.

"Look! Over here!"

She was flying around the back wall, a strange symbol was carved into it. Hey that kind of look like the symbol that was on the rock that I had to move with the ocarina thing.

I took said ocarina out of the magical pouch and started playing the song of time.

I finally got it memorized...

The block started glowing with a blue light, and slowly disappeared. Maybe my life would get easier... No! I can't jinx myself!

I walked into the now visible room. Well this was... Bland... The fog was almost choking me it was so thick, and from the sounds of my splashing footsteps echoing, it was also a rather large room...

Also there was a dead tree in the middle of it. Not as cool as I was hoping for, come on, the LakeBed temple was way more awesome.

There was one cool thing though, the floor was made out of water, so I'll give it a few bad ass points.

"Oh no! Link this is... Run now!"

"Why?"

The door behind me closed. Why does she do this to me? Why can't she tell me to run before something bad happens? I'm screwed now...

I unsheathed my sword and shield, the metallic ringing sound echoed through the room making my hair stand on end.

"Well, well, well... It's been a while since I had a visitor."

I looked around for the voice, trying to pinpoint where the hell it was coming from, but the room was completely void of any other persons besides myself.

But whoever owned the voice was a creeper... The sound of it sent chills down my spine.

A black shape appeared in front of me, it slowly started taking shape... Into... me...

Well he kind of looked like me, more like a me with black hair, tanned skin and red eyes, and instead of a green tunic, he was wearing a black one. Not bad, maybe I should consider changing my looks, he was definitely hot.

...

I did not just think that, I'm not a narcissist.

"Link! You'll have to conquer yourself!"

"Any other helpful tips?"

"Nope! Just go in there and kill him!"

"Not even any advice?"

"Don't die!"

I plucked her out of the air by her wings and shoved her under my hat. One obstacle down...

"Are you done yet hero?"

I really didn't like the sound of this guy's voice. It was like a mix between velvety and husky...

"Um, yeah?"

"Don't disappoint me... I want to have a good fight before I kill you."

He drew his sword and held it exactly like I was holding mine, he was even in the same stance, but it was just the opposite. So he's suppose to be my shadow then? Or maybe just a mirror image...

A smile lit up his face when he noted my confusion, oh how I would love to wipe it off his face.

He chuckled, then spoke, "well I could always keep you alive in here and torture you for as long as you live. Then I wouldn't be so lonely..."

"I prefer staying alive if you don't mind. And not to mention I have a home in the forest, so I can't stay forever."

His sword lowered and he tilted his head in thought, "personally I would like to live in the desert. Not as much water. I hate water..."

"That would be okay I guess, but the sand annoys me."

I couldn't quiet understand why I was standing here, having a pleasant conversation with a demon, but as long as it kept me from fighting him... It was Okay."

"Do you know how boring it is down here? There's nothing to do except try to commit suicide."

"Well. That's nice..."

Creeper's sword was now down completely, it didn't look like we would be fighting any time soon. "Hey hero. Do you think if I asked you nice enough and promised not to rape and kill you, would break the seal that holds me here...?"

Oh man, this is bad, "well I'm kind of on a mission to surpass the hero of time, and in order to do that, I have to kill the evil in those temples and you're one of those evils."

Finally the smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown, "no the creature you're looking for is further in the temple I'm just an innocent lord of darkness who enjoys killing people..."

I think he noticed the blank expression I was supporting.

"That's not helping is it?"

Not really. "You really think I would let some creepy creature like you to run around and kill people?"

He placed a hand over his heart like my words had hurt him. "That was harsh, and I wont kill anyone, I just want to get out of here, I'll even lead you to the creature and help you kill it."

Well if he put it that way, he might be useful, well more useful than the bug, but I don't think I can trust him that easily...

"Where's the seal I have to break?"

He pointed to the dead tree. "That's the fucker there! All you have to do is cut it and then I'll be free."

That didn't sound too hard. Easier than what I've had to do in the last week.

I walked slowly over to the tree, making sure to keep the creeper in my line of vision. When I reached it, I raised Blizzard. Hopefully the thing was as dead as it looked... I didn't want to hurt my arm again.

"What are you doing you stupid hero?"

I knew that voice... Out of all of the people I do not want to see right now, he tops the list. "How did you get in here she-male?"

Sahji was holding on to my wrist so I couldn't swing the sword.

"Do you know what will happen if that demon gets free? He'll kill everyone! That includes me!"

"Why is that so bad?"

"If it makes you feel any better sheikah, I'll become the hero's servant, that way I can't kill anyone."

Hey! A servant! Cool... And he's a demon too! It also meant he wouldn't be able to kill me... "Sure, that works doesn't it girly-man?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think someone like you would be able to control a demon, and definitely not one with dark Link's power..."

"He can do it, and I'll be good." The other me slid over beside me and nuzzled his face into my hair.

Creeper was getting too close for comfort, I nudged him away with my shoulder.

The rejection didn't seem to bother him. "So how about we make a contract...?"

I hope I don't have to write something in blood.

Sahji started massaging his temples. "If my father finds out about this... I wont live to see myself in the mirror again."

Why were we asking him for permission anyways?

I turned to creeper. "How do we make a contract?"

The smile he gave me had madman written all over it. "Give me a name hero..."

A name? I could just name him creeper, but that's kind of mean even for me. I reached into my hat and pulled Navi out.

"Hey light bulb, what would be a good name for our creepy friend here?"

"Um! Why aren't you running? Didn't he try to kill you yet?" She was looking over at the creeper and shaking.

"No, we're going to make a contract so he'll be my servant, then he wont kill anyone, but we need a name." You'd think she'd be able to hear what was going through the hat.

"Oh! Well if that's the case it's all right then!"

She better not be planing to make me do evil stuff to him, but by the look on her face, I could tell that's exactly what's she's planing.

"A name Navi?"

"Well he's all dark and stuff, and evil so he needs a cool name... so why not Corbet?"

Hey, that's not half bad, cool even.

Creeper nuzzled my neck this time, things were getting awkward.. "So what's my name _master_?"

I flinched as he purred the last word out. "Corbet."

"Any commands _master_...?"

He really needed to stop doing that...

"Stop nuzzling me and purring, that's the only thing I can think of right now."

He pouted and held onto my arm like it was his life line.

Great he's the clingy type.

"Well Link are you going to destroy the tree now?" Sahji still looked a bit upset over the whole exchange, but I could care less.

"Shut up and move." I pushed Sahji out of the way. Roughly I might add.

I raised my sword again and swung.

I guess the tree was really old. It just fell apart. It was rather anticlimactic...

Beside me I could hear Corbet let out a long sigh of relief, I guess it would be nice to be freed from a room you were stuck in for god knows how long.

"Well good luck Twilight, I'm off, important things to do you know?" There was a flash and Sahji vanished from sight.

I wish I could do that, disappear randomly I mean.

Corbet yanked on my arm and I fell forward smashing into him and sending us both to the ground, or the water in this case.

At least I had something comfy to land on this time.

"You guys are hopeless!"

Me and Corbet looked at each other, then at the bug and at the same time said, "shut up Navi."


	8. Chapter 8

After I rearranged myself and helped Corbet do likewise, we walked to the other side of the room and started looking around for the door that would lead us into the next room, and hopefully to whatever formidable monster was lurking in this temple.

It didn't take too long to find it, which is surprising seeing all the damn fog in here, it's hard to locate a door when you can only see a few feet in front of you.

The next room was a lot less foggy, but there was a lot more water in it. This temple looked pretty run down though, there were piles of rocks laying around, and some things that could have been statues at some point, but were now so eroded that they were unrecognizable.

This temple certainly looked familiar, and it brought back many memories of jellyfish stings and scary jumping crabs, and spiders, or whatever the hell they were.

Corbet turned back and smiled at me, apparently amused by my expression. For some one who was scary a short while ago, he sure changed quick...

"Maybe when we get out of here master, we could find a bush or something and I'll let you make me a man."

Never mind, he just went back to being scary.

"Um, thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

Corbet laughed and jumped down from the ledge we were one, his boots didn't make any sound as they made contact with the stone floor.

I went next, but unlike Mr. Creeper, my boots made an awful loud clapping noise followed by several splashing sounds as loose pieces of stone fell from the ceiling and landed in the apparently deep water below.

Corbet swerved around to glare and me, and I felt obliged to return the look.

"Can you try to be a bit quieter?" He whispered his words out in a harsh tone. "Any loud noises could send this old dump to the ground.

My hat moved and I just barely managed to grab Navi and cage her in my hands before she had a chance to speak.

"That means you cannot talk light bulb." I shook her in my hands a couple of times to make sure she got the hint.

Corbet rolled his eyes and continued walking, leading me on a path that would make the least amount of noise. I could see the door was close, there was even a convenient bridge made from one of those stone status that had toppled over.

Creeper held out a hand to help me over. "The monster is located in the same room Morpha was in before, it's one of it's offspring, except a bit more grotesque..."

He landed on the stone platform once again without making a noise and I grumbled. How come a know a bunch of ninjas?

I jumped off, this time a bit quieter and he grinned at me.

"What?" I asked him with a growl. Every one is a critique.

"Nothing, it's just... your face is so cute when you're concentrating, what the hell is going on in that head of yours?"

Oh if only you knew...

Unfortunately before I could answer the stupid fairy had to beat me to it.

"Not much!"

Me and Corbet both flinched as the echoes of "much... much... much..." bounced off the wrecked walls of the temple.

Navi gasped and covered her mouth squeaking out a small 'oops.' We continued to hold our breath, just waiting for the whole place to come down.

After a few seconds of silence, we started breathing again.

"You know..." I said looking at creeper, "I have a bad feeling this place is gonna come down anyway, so let's get a head start."

He nodded, looking a little rattled. I suppose being locked into a room for goddess knows how long and then coming out into these stressful conditions would do that to you.

He turned and ran for the door with me and Navi not far behind.

As I suspected, the moment we started running, the room started shaking, making my stomach lurch in fear.

We ran trough the broken down door into the next room just as we heard the crashing in the previous room, I didn't even register the appearance of the other rooms we were running through, I just ran, sometimes having to stop as a large chunk of ceiling fell in front of me.

Corbet didn't seem to be having a problem though, seeing as he just ran through the chunks of rock...

Damn shadows...

Finally the rumbling stopped and we slowed down to a stop.

I leaned against a wall and tried to catch my breath. That was not something I never want to do again.

"You okay?"

It was then I noticed that the light bulb was flying around my head worried and the creeper had a hand on my shoulder trying to get my attention.

"Yeah I'm-"

Ouch...

I glanced at my right hand, the fingers that were visible outside the gauntlet were purple and obviously broken. I guess that meant no shield for me in my next few battles.

Creeper followed my gaze and let out a low whistle.

"You humans are all so fragile..." He moved as if he were about to poke my broken fingers and I growled at him making him chuckle.

"Never mind me, just get me to this monster so I can kill it and get my break." I gritted my teeth and snapped my broken fingers back into place so they would heal right.

I looked around the room we were in now, it didn't look like a room though, it looked like a hollowed out column, there were rooms on different levels of the wall and right in the middle there was a square pillar.

"This is the main chamber, the monster is just over there." Creeper pointed to the space on our left, there was a large opening in the wall and what looked like a door.

"Yeah! Now I recognize this place! Holy smokes it's changed a lot!"

The bug flew off toward our destination and I looked wearily at the platform in front of us that was attached to the square pillar. It didn't look to stable...

"Well I'll meet you over there."

I turned to ask creeper where he was going, but when I looked, he was gone.

Ass...

I eyed the platform one last time before taking a deep breath and jumping. I rolled as I made contact with the stone floor and landed back up on my feet. It didn't seem like anything bad was about to happen so I quickly jumped to the next one.

Now I was positioned right in front of my destination, the only problem was... the space between the platform and the place where I needed to be was too far to jump.

Corbet and Navi were there on the other side standing next to the door, chatting about something I couldn't hear.

Glad to know they're concerned about me...

I noted the small target thing on the other wall, it looked just like the thing in the shadow temple that I hooked onto with my hook shot thingy. So I reached into my magical awesome pack and pulled it out.

"Hurry up!" The bug and creeper both called out to me, and I briefly wondered if I could use the creeper for a target thing and pull myself over.

Smiling at my rather morbid thoughts, I took aim and clicked the trigger, and was soon dragged over to the other side.

I slid the hook shot back into my pack and walked over to the door, ignoring the two who were talking about me and went into the next room.

Well it was more of a hallway with a ramp...

There were a bunch of spiky contraptions stuck to the floor that might have moved at some point, but they were so rusted up that they didn't look like they'd be moving anytime soon.

"Almost there~"

I jumped as the creeper sneaked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. This was extremely awkward.

"Get off me." I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he kept me pinned into his chest.

"I'll let you go if you give me a treat after this battle."

His breath was hot on my ear and it sent a shiver down my back.

"You two are gross, come on love birds!" Navi bumped my cheek and behind me Corbet mumbled something under his breath.

This time when I tried to get free he let me go.

I don't know why I attract so many people... I'm not THAT good looking am I? Well I guess I must be somewhat_ pretty_ if guys are coming after me...

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a high pitched scream.

I spun around to look at the creeper. "What's wrong?" But seriously... was that him who just screamed like a girl?

"Isn't he cute?"

I came face to face with a small crazy spiked ball.

Navi landed on my shoulder and shook her head with a sigh.

I glared at the spiky ball and then glared at the creature holding it. "Yeah, it's great, put it away and let's go."

Corbet held it close to his chest (as close as he could without getting impaled). He is now our child, and I'm gonna call him Spiky."

"Yeah you do that..." My eyes widened as he pated 'Spiky' before placing him in his own magical pouch.

I guess I'm not the only one who has one...

I took a breath and walked up to the door, stopping only to grab some bandages and wrap them around my broken fingers to try and keep them from getting any worse.

With that done, I kicked the door and it crumbled into a pile.

What? It's not like I was gonna try to find a way to open the damn thing...

The room on the other side was pretty scary. It basically looked like a giant pool room... except there were rusted metal spikes along the walls and 4 worn platforms in the middle of the pool thing.

And I'm guessing that the boss was somewhere in the water...

Just great.

"Are you ready to kick some ass hero?"

I jumped, the stupid ninja shadow better not make a habit of sneaking up on me silently.

He had already unsheathed his sword and was staring intensely at the water.

"Alright Link! Don't drown and don't get impaled on the wall!" Navi bumped me on the nose before flying back into my hat.

"As always, thanks for the advice bug."

I jogged toward the pool and jumped onto one of the four platforms, I cringed when the slap of my boots hitting the stone echoed loudly through the quiet room.

I leaned over to peer into the water, and I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw what looked like a giant mutated jellyfish resting near the bottom, bobbing up and down lazily.

I hate jellyfish... But luckily I know how to beat them!

I pulled out my claw shot and aimed it where I believe the 'brains' of the monster were, hopefully this battle would be over quick.

I pulled the trigger, praying that it would work, but my claw shot clanked off of something hard and came back to me empty handed.

"So the thing had an exoskeleton?"

Once again creeper had sneaked up on me, I turned to glare at him. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

He was about to reply, but at that moment a tentacle shot out from the water and wrapped itself around me, and next thing I knew, I was under the water.

For a brief moment I wondered why I wasn't being shocked to death, but as I was pulled toward the monster I could see why.

It did indeed have a hard exoskeleton protecting it, and the tentacle that had grabbed me was not shocking me because I could see that under the monster, there were thousands of smaller tentacles, all blood red in color, those I could tell were the electric ones. And to make it even worse... there were several little arms sticking out of the deadly tentacles supporting what looked like little claws.

I'm screwed...

Navi popped out of my hat, obviously noting the lack of oxygen, and I could see the look of horror on her face when she realized what was happening.

I was dragged away from her before I could blink, now almost in range of those nasty looking claw arms.

I kicked out at one as it came into reach, but another one shot out and grabbed onto my boot.

Well so much for living to a ripe old age...

I was prepared to close my eyes and die when a black sword cut through the arm, stopping it's attack.

I looked over to see Corbet smirking at me, he two was caught by the larger tentacles, but his right arms was free, allowing him to swing his sword around awkwardly in the water.

He winked at me before hacking at the tentacles that held me, freeing me from them.

I didn't waste any time swimming like hell to the surface, I'm pretty sure I all but flew out of the water...

But now I had to rescue the damn creeper...

"Link! Oh my Goddesses! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just do me a favor and go find out where that things weak spot is!" I drew my sword and kept my eyes glued to the thing in case it tried to grab me again.

I saw Navi dive under the water just as one of those damn grabbing tentacles shot out toward me.

I dove to the side and rolled back up onto my feet running to the other side of the room.

The tentacle followed me and managed to grab my foot, lifting me up into the air. I sliced it with my sword and almost cried out on frustration when I landed in the water again. But before I could get my barrings, I was lifted out of the water by another tentacle.

This one started shaking me violently, and I almost lost my grip on my sword, I was about to cut this one when I felt myself sailing through the air toward the wall.

The wall that was covered in rusted spikes...

I hit the wall and the impact knocked the wind out of my lungs. I was almost expecting to stay stuck there on one of the spikes, but luckily the monster had bad aim. But I did hit the damn things on my way to the ground.

I heard myself scream as I landed on my right hand, my fingers and now some of my hand I'm sure were broken worse than before.

I pushed myself into a sitting position with my good hand and noted that I had lost my sword. This fight just kept getting better and better..

"Link! I found it! But I don't know how you're going to deliver a powerful blow when it's that deep under water, we need to get it to surface some how!"

Fuck that... I tried to answer her, but I still couldn't breath.

I looked for Blizzard but it was no where in sight, not like I could use it anyway, because that would just freeze everything, including the creeper.

"Link! Just use Corbet's sword! The monster spit it out!" She flew over to a platform where the black blade was resting.

I hauled myself up and ran as fast as I could to it, dodging another tentacle that dove for me and jumped onto the platform, grabbing a hold of the sword. An overwhelming feeling of despair gripped me as I touched the blade, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I have a plan, and it better damn well work or we're all dead.

I clenched my teeth and reached into my pouch, pulling out my hook shot. Navi flew in the water and started circling the monsters weak spot.

I nodded and jumped to the next platform as another tentacle reached for me, I aim at the spot and fired. The barb on the hook shot dug into the exoskeleton and pulled me under the water, I stuck Corbet's sword out, aiming and praying there would be enough force behind my blow.

The sword sliced through the bone like a hot knife through butter. I could feel the crunch as it stabbed into something vital. The monster started flailing, and I had no choice but to go along for the ride.

When it finally stopped struggling, it erupted into blue flames.

I almost breathed a sigh of relief, but I quickly realized I was still under water. I looked around quickly for any sign of Corbet, though I know he had probably been eaten by now... But to my surprise he was there at the bottom of the pool... looking... dead...

I swam down and grabbed onto his arm dragging him up to the surface with me.

"You did it Link! The evil is gone!"

I ignored her and hauled creeper's body onto edge of the pool. It was then that I noticed how bad my left hand was hurting, I glanced at it an cursed. Whatever dark magic was in the blade was seeping into me, the skin on my hand and my arm was slowly turning black. The Triforce was glowing brightly, like it was trying to fight off what ever evil there was.

I dropped the sword onto the ledge. I had other things to worry about.

"He's not breathing!"

"No shit..."

I'm glad he'll be unconscious for this next part, though... he'd probably enjoy it.

I pressed my lips to his, trying not to think of how cold they were and breathed into him. I saw this done before, you just breath into the person and push on their stomach? Chest? Well I wasn't sure of the details... so I just continued to breath for him, hoping he would just wake the hell up, but knowing my luck...

"Link! You need to hit him on the chest!"

I stopped and hit him a good few times.

"Not that hard you moron! You'll break his ribs!"

"Whatever..."

I leaned down and breathed into him again, almost screaming when his arms wrapped around my neck and his tongue thrust into my mouth.

As I was attempting to remove him from my face I could hear Navi behind me shouting ''he's alive!" I've never felt the urge to kill her this strong until now. Couldn't she see what was happening?

I tried to curse and tell him off, but the only thing that was making it past my mouth were a few muffled whimpers that creeper quickly covered up.

Just when I thought the embarrassment would never end, he bit down on my bottom lip, sucking on it before pushing me away.

"Good morning sunshine." He still had that stupid smirk on his face, it really made me want to punch him.

"We're you even dead? Or were you just faking the whole thing?" I could feel the heat on my face, how awkward...

He tilted his head to the side. "Hmmm... I wonder?" He quickly leaned up and pressed his lips to mine again.

"Ew, get a room you two!"

I pushed the creeper away roughly and stood up, I had to find my sword. I looked back at my left hand and winced, the skin was still coal black.

"Did you perhaps... touch my sword?"

I swerved around, the creeper was standing behind me, still smirking at me like some kind of pervert.

"Can you perhaps say something without making it sound like a sexual innuendo?" I asked him, peering over the edge of the pool for Blizzard.

Navi flew over and bopped me on the shoulder. "Oh my! What happened to your arm?"

I shrugged and behind me the creeper chuckled.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, give it a few hours and the darkness will leave him."

"Can you guys not talk about this now? I want my sword back..."

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off I was feeling very tired and very hurt, my whole body was screaming at me to lay down and sleep.

I watched Navi do a quick fly around of the room, she stopped a few times in different areas before coming back.

"It's over the other side of the room! At the bottom of the pool!"

I grumbled, my eyes were closing and I could feel myself swaying. "Corbet, do you think you could get my sword and get us out of here?"

I didn't wait for him to answer, I could only hope he'd catch me when I fell into the awaiting darkness.

"_Ah, why hello there Ruto... Good to see you again..."_

"_Rauru? Why have I been awakened?"_

"_The other's will explain it later, but for now... Did you find it Sheikah?"_

"Yes master Rauru, I found the hero's grave just as you asked."

* * *

"_Good... Now when all of us have been awakened... We need to combine all our power and bring the hero of time back t life..."_

"_Sound's good brother!"_

"_Ooo! Link's coming back?"_

"_Do you think it will work Rauru?"_

"_Yes my friends... it will... Sheik, please bring the hero's remains here... The closer he is to us the better..."_

"Yes master."

"_The evil is growing stronger..."_


	9. Chapter 9

Man it's so hot here.

The desert.

Who's bright idea was it to not take water again?

The smartest person in the world of course. She knows everything. I'm wrong about everything. Right...

"Link! Maybe we should have brought some water!"

"No really...?"

Beside me Corbet seemed lost in his own world, he was glancing around like a hungry wolf on the hunt, the hint of a smirk on his usually frowning mouth. It would take a blind person to not notice how in awe he was.

Exactly how long was he locked away in that temple again?

I did manage to get my two week break, well... it wasn't much of a break per say. I didn't have to lift my sword the entire time, but Corbet was adamant about me learning how to use my magical gift. He had me conjuring fire balls and controlling water the whole time.

It also gave my broken fingers time to heal, so now they were all fixed up again and ready for business, though they still were a bit bruised and painful... But I'm not complaining.

"I didn't think the temple would be located so far in the desert! When did this place get so big?"

"Well deserts are generally big Navi..."

"True! Hey... You've been talking a lot lately! Why is that?"

"I find it necessary to comment on your stupidity whenever the opportunity presents its self."

She flew into my face. "Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"Yeah.. And the hero of time will come back to life..."

Corbet flinched and turned to glare at me.

I raised an eyebrow in response.

"Don't say stuff like that! It will come back on you!"

"I'm pretty sure the hero is long dead..."

"Yeah... Hey! Look! That looks like the old temple there!"

I looked in the direction she was pointing, there was sand, rocks, bigger rocks, and some potential quicksand.

"Where is this temple you see again?"

"That big rock dummy! It has a woman's figure! Just like the old spirit temple!"

The old temple was a woman? That sounds wonderful.

I continued walking, in the direction of the woman rock thing. Hopefully there was some water somewhere, because my throat was as of now, is dying a slow and painful death.

"Almost there Link! Hold on!"

"There wouldn't happen to be a magical spring around here would there?"

"Actually! Now that you mention it! There is! You have to play an ocarina song to make it appear though!"

Thank god, I'm also thinking of taking a break... I've been walking all day. The sun is going to go down soon.

"Link when we get there you need to practice your magic."

This time it was my turn to glare at the creeper.

There goes my break...

"Why?"

"Magic always comes in handy, and why waste a gift from the goddesses? Not to mention you have a natural talent for it, and you're a Hyrulian..." His smirk was turning dangerous again... sexy, but dangerous.."

"But I have my ass kicking ice sword. Doesn't that count as enough magic?"

"No! That's using magic with a weapon!"

I swatted Navi away. "Guess that means fire arrows don't count either..."

"The hero of time could summon fire whenever he wanted! We never got to using ice, or light without a weapon though!"

I rolled my eyes, I could guess why the poor guy didn't get around to learning it, magic is boring, I don't see what the big deal is.

I glanced at Corbet who had summoned a small shadow bird and was petting gently.

"Can I learn how to control shadow?"

Both the creeper and the night light looked at me like I was crazy.

What? It would be cool. Maybe I could show up Sahji and appear randomly in front of him. Maybe scare the shit out of him and get revenge.

"Shadow magic is pretty tricky hero, if you're not careful, it could devour your soul."

Lovely.

"Well at least it sounds more interesting than this stupid fire and ice crap you've been teaching me. Will you consider it?" I really shouldn't have asked that...

As if confirming my statement, his eyes narrowed and were filled with a lusty look. He stood in front of me and grasped my chin in his hand, rubbing my bottom lip with his thumb. "It all depends on what you're willing to give me in return."

I could feel my cheeks burning, this guy was definitely a creeper...

He moved closer to me, his breath mingling with mine.

Just a little closer Mr. Creeper, a little closer and I'm laying you out flat.

"Hey! Listen! I found the oasis! It's over here!"

Corbet growled and released me, turning and walking over to the fairy.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Way too close for comfort...

I half dragged my tired and sweaty body over to the other two, too bad my temperature power thing didn't keep me at a normal body temperature in desert weather...

Navi bopped me on the nose as I approached and pointed to the small hole in the ground in front of us. Some oasis...

"Play the song of storms and the oasis will fill up!"

I sighed and started searching through the magic pouch for the book and ocarina. Song of storms? Looked easy enough... I put the ocarina to my lips and blew the first note.

Corbet clapped his hands over his ears and Navi almost fell on the sandy ground.

"Ah! What was that? It was horrible!"

"Shut up. I'm still learning."

"Well! On the way to the forest temple we're practicing your ocarina skills!"

"Yes mother..."

"Would you stop saying that?"

"Nope."

Creeper growled and we fell silent.

He was starting to show a lot of wolf qualities like myself...

Navi landed on my should and pulled on one of my sensitive ears. "Grr! Try again!"

I flicked her away again. Man she could be bossy.

But she would make the perfect fish bait...

Heh...

When I played it the second time, it came out rather nicely.

It became very dark suddenly. Clouds covered the entire sky, and somewhere in the distance I could hear thunder. What the hell have I unleashed?

And then it started pouring... Buckets of water... All I wanted as a little water... And to drink not to wear...

"Whoa! What did you do?" The bug had to land because her wet wings wouldn't support her.

There was rapid movement coming from my right, and we both looked over to see Corbet running around in circles yelling "Stupid water!"

I tried not to laugh. "I pissed off the water god maybe?"

"If we drown its all your fault!"

Suddenly the rain stopped like someone had turned off a tap.

Jeez...

Navi crawled onto my shoulder and started fluttering her wings dry. "Well Link! I don't suppose you're thirsty are you?"

"Shut up."

I was about to bed over and take a drink from the fresh and newly formed water hole when something dark, heavy and wet landed on my head, knocking Navi right off my shoulder.

"Hey- Oh my dear goddesses! What are you doing?"

I pulled the thing off my head and stared at it. It looked like a... black.. tunic...?

I could feel my mouth fall open in horror.

No...

"Come join me hero, the waters great."

I kept my eyes glued to the tunic. Don'tlook. Don'tlook. Don'tlook.

"Get some clothes on you stupid shadow!" Navi was on the ground beside me, still fluttering her wings, trying to make it look like she wasn't looking, but I could tell she was.

"Yeah creeper, come on, I was just going to drink out of that." I folded the tunic, doing anything to keep my eyes distracted.

Not that I want to look, but I am sort of curious to see if he really is some kind of evil twin of mine.

I have a rather large scar on my back from a horse riding accident when I was younger, I had fallen off Epona, but my foot got caught in the saddle straps and I was dragged over a few sharp branches before she stopped.

It wasn't a serious injury, but it left it's mark...

I wonder if creeper there is supporting a similar one...

As if reading my thoughts, Corbet turned around in the water, baring his back to me. I dared to take a peek, praying he didn't have eyes on the back of his head, or something creepy to that extent.

But to my surprise, his back was completely flawless.

So much for being my evil twin.

"I can sense you looking at me you perv."

I jumped and looked away, trying to hold back the urge to growl at him. "Who'd wanna look at you?"

I threw his tunic on the ground and marched to the other side of the water hole, keeping a close eye on the creeper to make sure he didn't try to pull me in or something along those lines.

When I reached the other side, I bent down to finally take a long needed drink of the cool water, scooping it up by the hand fulls and gulping it down like a thirsty animal.

After I was fully sated, I took out a few bottles from my magical pouch and filled them with water.

No way in hell am I going without water for that long again.

"Going to take a rest hero?" The creeper said, swimming to my side of the hole.

"Is that okay with everyone? Or would you all rather I die of exhaustion before we complete this quest?" I took off my sword and shield so I could get more comfortable, and laid down against a rock closing my eyes.

I heard Corbet chuckle. "Dear goddesses, you're such a drama queen."

I waved him off, not really in the mood for arguing.

"Link! We have to practice magic!"

I wonder if there is something about the word 'rest' that she doesn't understand...

"Later..."

"You don't have to move! I just need you to summon whatever element you want!"

I held out my hand.

"I summon fire."

My hand lit up like a torch. Once again, the fire didn't burn me.

"Wow! You're good at this! Now! Can you make it move?"

That sounded a bit hard. I tried envisioning the fire moving over to the water, wiling it to obey me. And much to my surprise, it did.

"How are you doing that? It should take years for someone as under skilled as you to do something that advanced!"

I yawned. If she's going to insult me, I am going to ignore her.

"Ok then smarty pants! Try that with ice! Ice is a solid element! Which means it's harder to move!"

She crossed her arms, challenging me.

I opened one eye to look at her, and she smiled smugly back at me.

"Yeah, I'd also like to see that." Creeper slashed some water at me. "Come on there newbie, let's see ya do it."

Peer pressure sucks.

I held out my hand again.

"I summon ice. ...Do I have to say the words out loud every time?"

She covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh at me. "Nope! I was wondering why you did that! I guess you really are a newbie!"

"I hate you."

_I summon ice._

My hand frosted over, ice appeared in my palm, like I had held a handful of water in the snowy mountains for too long.

Hey sweet! Popsicle! But it would probably freeze my tongue off if I tried to lick it.

"Okay hero, stop looking at it like some amused child and move it already!" The creeper splashed more water at me.

Move it? Okay! How about I throw the chuck of ice at your head. Would that count as moving it?

As if hearing my thoughts, Corbet gave me one of his creepy 'I like to eat children' smiles and I shuddered.

Keep it together and try not to scream like a girl when he does that. Okay... Telling myself that isn't really helping.

I tried visualizing the ice moving towards the water, but like the light bulb said... It was way harder.

After a few minutes of struggling, it finally broke off towards the oasis. The water froze before it was touched. Cool.

"Very good Link!"

"GAH!"

Oops... I forgot about someone. I yelped as a very naked shadow demon landed on my lap.

"You almost froze my-"

I clamped a hand over his mouth. "Please don't say it, Navi's here you know, and she hasn't had the talk yet."

Creeper stopped his yelling to turn and look at the bug who was currently glaring at me. "Fine then, we'll talk later, when the children are asleep."

And then he was gone.

"Shadow would be cool to use too..." I slid my hat down to make it cover my eyes.

Time for that nap.

"Yeah! Well good luck trying to learn that one! You'll have to do stuff with the shadow that you don't want to do!"

On second thought, never mind.

"She's right you know, it requires us to get very... intimate..."

The creeper was back, leaning on my side, and hopefully he wasn't naked as the day he was born.

"Not a chance in hell. Now go to sleep, or go away."

I heard him huff beside me, but then I felt him lean his head on my shoulder and snuggle in closer to me.

As long as he doesn't try anything...

"We really should be going to the temple now! But if you really need a break!" Navi landed on my stomach and curled up into a ball.

_If only they could be this quiet all of the time..._


	10. Chapter 10

Compared to the other temples, this one wasn't so bad. Besides from the random piles of bones in the corners, which seem to be a popular item of decor among the Hyrulians, and the multiple traps I've faced...

Seriously, what's the point of an invisible floor? What if one day you forgot it was there? And then you fell through and killed yourself? Did people even go in these temples after they built them? Or did they just build them to piss off the hero's?

Meh...

"The evil is really deep in the temple!"

"I know..."

"We're almost there though! Just a little further! Now that I think about it... I don't remember seeing these rooms before!"

"Great..."

"I'm sure we'll be fine! It's not like you're gonna die or anything! You're the hero of twilight!"

"Does she ever shut up?"

I looked at Corbet who had been quiet (Oh my goddesses, I know right?) the entire time we've been in this temple.

"Not really, I'm really starting to hope the goddesses bestow the gift of 'being able to block out annoying people soon..."

Where my sarcasm would usually have him rolling on the floor with laughter, I was surprised to see him merely smirk and look toward the door in front of us.

Damn I wish I could read minds!

I opened the door that lead into the next room, with some trouble... The door had a lot of rust on it...

The room was huge, that's all there is to describe.

Just kidding...

It was a big circular room, and it had a small stair case spiraling all the way to the top. And the floor at the bottom was covered in sand.

"Link! Climb the stairs!"

"I know..."

Corbet put a hand on my shoulder to stop me, but it was too late, as soon as I put my foot on the first step, I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Link! The evil presence is coming this way!"

Everything started shaking. All the torches on the walls went out, leaving me in complete darkness.

"Run to the top!"

I didn't need her to tell me twice. I started flying up the stairs, trying not to trip and kill myself in the darkness.

I turned to see if Corbet was behind me, but the place where normally his glowing red eyes would be, there was nothing.

That bastard left me!

I looked down for a split second, my wolf eyes weren't making much of a difference in the dark, but I could hear the sound of the sand rising. Very fast I might add... Shit...

"Faster Link! What are you doing standing there?"

I ran toward the glowing blue ball, hoping she wasn't floating over a hole or something. "Shut up Navi! I can't even se-

The floor fell out from under me. Must have stepped off the stairs.

I grabbed onto the edge just in time, and quickly started pulling myself up.

"Faster! And if you can't see, light the torches with fire magic!"

I didn't need her to tell me twice.

_Hurry up fire! And light the damn torches!_

Flames burst out from everywhere.

Navi screamed and flew into my shirt as I finally pulled myself back up.

The torches were all burnt to ash, but the fire stayed, lighting my way.

I started running again. I was almost at the top, but the sand was quickly catching up to me.

"I think I know how to slow it down."

Navi popped out of my shirt.

"What!"

_Ice... stop the sand..._

The fire around us turned from an orange color to a light blue, the temperature which had risen thanks to by blast of hell, lowered quickly, and I could see my breath in the air in front of me.

I watched as the ice followed my command, freezing itself over the rising sand with multiple cracking noises that almost made me cover my ears in pain.

"How are you doing this? You should be out of magic by now!"

You can run out of magic? How cheap is that?

I took the last few steps, finally at the top. Unfortunately, there was only a small strip of floor around the room for me to walk on. And it doesn't look like there are any doors. What the hell?

That's when I heard an even louder crack, the ice did indeed slow the sand down, but it wasn't holding it liked I'd hoped, it was breaking through it and continuing it's climb upward.

"The sand is going to kill us! It's going to crush us against the ceiling!"

I glared at her. "Thanks for narrating my death!"

Where the hell was the creeper? I could use his awesome shadow powers at a time like this!

I used my ice to create a circular orb around us, hopefully I could use it as a shield until I figured out what to do.

"Luckily for you bug, you're the last person on earth I would choose to die with..."

"Good! I mean..."

It suddenly got quiet outside, I commanded the ice to make an opening in the side of the orb and peered outside. The sand stopped moving. That was the scariest trap I've ever faced...

I made the opening bigger and stepped outside. There were only a few of the once multiple blue fires floating around, I created more and watched amused as they turned back to their original colors.

"Link! You have to keep the fire up! Or else you'll be blind!"

Good thing I don't know how to disperse it yet...

"It's here!"

I looked at her. "What's here?"

The sand exploded. Holy shit that scared me... Not to mention I got covered with sand...

I spit trying to get some of the gritty stuff out of my mouth, I even got some in my eyes...

"Warn me a little sooner next time!"

"Sorry!"

I shook my head, trying to rid my hair of some of the annoying stuff. "Hey Creeper! I could use your help you know!"

Well actually I didn't... It would just be nice if I could get him to kill this big...Pile... Of sand...

"Navi? Is that the source of the evil?"

"Yep! Now kill it!"

"How? It's just a huge mountain of sand."

Creeper appeared in front of me. How come everyone I knew could do that?

"Yes master?"

His eyes were wide with fright. What the hell was wrong with him.

I pointed and he turned to regard the giant moving pile of sand.

He stared at the pile with wide eyes.

"Yeah.. That's basically what I thought..."

He looked back at me, and I was glad to see he had the weird smirk on his face. "You still have a knack for getting yourself into these situations huh? Do I need to rescue you like a damsel in distress?"

I pushed him behind me, the sand pile was forming itself into what looked like a blob with arms now. "No, I don't need to be rescued, I just need you to protect me while I think of a way to kill that thing."

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and I tried not to turn around and punch him.

"Oh would you two stop hitting on each other and kill that thing already?"

I unsheathed my Blizzard and got into my fighting stance.

Navi flew down and bumped me on the nose. "Link! I don't think your sword is going to help you in this battle! You might have to use magic!"

"Might, or have to?"

"Have to then!"

The sand pile roared.

I had to cover my ears. They were much more sensitive now that I was a Hyrulian, not too mention my hearing was better than average before with my wolf self.

The sand started moving, wriggling, one of it's arms forming something that looked like a hammer, and swung it towards me.

How the hell do I dodge that?

Creeper threw out a hand in front of us and opened up some kind of portal.

Looking through it was like looking through glass, except where the portal was, the room appeared to be black and white.

The shadow world maybe?

I felt myself being picked up bridal style, as embarrassing as this position is, I'm glad, because if I had tried to jump into the portal before the hammer reached me, I would have been killed.

Creeper can move really fast then... that explained a lot...

Upon entering the shadow world, I immediately felt chilled to the bone, I was so cold I could barely find my breath. What is this place? Am I going to die if I stay here too long?

"Hold on hero, you're slowing me down because you're a creature of light and this realm is trying to push you out." He opened up another portal when we got to the other side of the room.

He place me on my feet and I shook my head, trying to get rid of the dizziness from the lack of oxygen.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that we were now behind the sand blob, it looked as if time hadn't passed while in the shadow world.

Navi was still hovering where I was standing before. It took her a few seconds to realize I wasn't there, then she flipped out and flew towards us.

Some smart partner I have here.

"Link! Don't do that to me!"

She flew into Corbet's face. "And you! Don't you touch him again!"

"Shut the hell up!"

The stupid sand blob was looking for us now. Try looking behind you dumb ass...

"If I may interrupt you..."

I turned around and felt my spirits drop, this day couldn't get any worse could it?

"What do you want Sahji?"

The she-male looked at me like I was some kind of freak science experiment on display.

"Link... What's one thing that sand creates when it's form has been changed?"

"Why would you ask me something like that? I don't know. Now get out of here she-male."

Navi gently laded on my ear. "Um Link! That's not Sahji!"

I looked back to the dude again and blinked a couple times.

"It's true... My son has claimed today is a bad hair day and refuses to come out of his room, so I have come in his place to help you.."

Navi circled over his head happily. "Hi Sheik!"

Corbet turned away, hopefully to watch the sand blob in case a moment of brilliance struck it and it decided to turn around and attack us.

"I don't know the answer."

She-male senior was annoying me already, I hate it when people talk in riddles.

Sand man must have heard us talking finally. The hammer swung towards us. Creeper tackled me to the floor to avoid it.

"Link! Figure out the answer!" The bug started flying around us in circles, which didn't help my thinking process much.

What does sand change into? Rocks? Dust? Oh man... Wait! Didn't I hear something from that guy who made windows? If sand is melted at extremely high temperatures, it turns into glass!

How was I going to make fire that hot?

"Good Link... You figured it out... I shall take my leave then..."

Sheik disappeared in a flash of light, leaving me with the stupid but tries-to-be-smart fairy, and the creeper.

Corbet rolled off me and quickly pulled me to my feet.

Sand man was swinging for me again, this time I rolled sideways and ran, trying to get behind him.

Sand is hard to run on.

It was trying to turn towards me again, so I quickly put both my hands on the sandy floor and created a platform of ice to stand on, then I reached over and placed my hands on the sand.

_Fire, I need very hot... Fire..._

That sounded lame.

But it worked.

Navi, who had acted smart for once an caught on to what I was doing, flew into my shirt to hide, just as the room exploded into literally a living hell.

Holy shit...

The sand around my feet started melting, but strangely enough, the ice didn't.

Cool.

After the fire died down, I observed the damage. The place looked like a crystal cave. Maybe I should become an artist after this.

Creeper appeared in front of me. He looked pissed, his face was burnt and some of his black hair was missing.

"You could have warned me asshole!"

"Sorry... Had to act fast..." I stepped off the ice and onto the glass, it sort of reminded me of the time I fought Blizzeta, I could see my reflection on the floor.

"After all the trouble I went through to come here and help you!"

I saw Corbet come to stand behind me, a scowl plastered on his face. At least he wasn't in that random sad mood anymore...

"How did you help me again?" I asked him, turning around to look at him.

"I stood there and looked sexy! That's all I ever do!"

Great... Another self absorbed freak...

Navi flew out of my shirt.

"Is it over? Are we in heaven?"

"No... We're alive.."

Unfortunately.

"How can you do that? You should be dead! Or at least out of magic!"

"I don't feel tired like the time when I used the ice sword. So I guess I'm fine."

Creeper picked at his hair solemnly.

"Well ladies, I'm off to do shadowy things, call for me when you're out of this crazy place."

I grabbed his arm before he did the awesome disappearing act. "Wait. I want you to tell me how to use shadow magic."

He glared at me.

I wonder how long it will take for him to get over the almost burning him to death?

"When your done the last temple I'll teach you. But I warn you, it will take a long time to learn. And you might not like the end results of using it."

If I can handle the twilight realm, I'm sure I can handle the shadow realm. "Fine."

I released him, and he leaned forward to give me a peck on the cheek before disappearing.

I didn't miss the sad look that had returned to his eyes.

I shook my head, trying to dispel the blush I knew must be on my face. Why does he have to do stuff like that?

"Well Link! Let's go to the next temple shall we?"

I nodded.

"One question though Navi..."

"Yes? Don't tell me you want another break?"

"Well as nice as that would be, no, that's not my question." I walked over to the other side of the room, placing my hand on the glassy wall.

"Well what's your question then?"

I tapped on the wall, the noise ringing pleasantly through the room.

"How the fuck do we get out of here?"

* * *

"_Nabooru... Nice to see you again..._

"_Hello Rauru! Why have I been awakened?"_

Darunia face-palmed.

"_We'll explain it later... It's almost time..."_

"_Time?"_

"_Yes... The hero of twilight is moving very quickly... Unexpected... But very good none the less..."_

"_Hero of Twilight? Interesting, I can't wait for you to fill me in!"_


	11. Chapter 11

In the end we had to reply on Corbet to get us out of the glass prison.

I was going to try just heating the glass with my fire again to melt it, but Navi assured me that if I did, that glass would explode and we would both die horrible and bloody deaths so I refrained.

Besides, I was starting to enjoy my little trips in the shadow world, even if they did make me extremely nauseous and tired for goddess knows what reason...

But the place reminded me a lot of the Twilight realm, only it was darker, and apparently there were a lot more things that could kill you in the shadow realm.

Shadow magic was the main topic of discussion on our long walk back to the main part of Hyrule, since I didn't have Midna to just warp me out of there, we were forced to walk for two days of hell in the sun and heat during the day, and then the freezing cold during the night... I never want to live in a desert.

Once we did make it back to Hylia lake, I made sure to take my 3 day break, which mostly included me sleeping by the waters edge, fishing, the occasional swim, and trying to kill creeper when he went skinny dipping in front of me on purpose.

Then after the three days were up, it was back to work.

The forest temple was the last one on the list, and Navi pointed out to me that it was somewhere in the lost woods, so that's where we were headed now.

_Clip clop clip clop_

The sound of Epona's hooves hitting the gravel on the trail was like music to my ears compared to the shrilly voice of the glowing bug.

Navi is currently located in a bottle in one of my saddle bags, which is the reason I'm actually enjoying this long journey to the forest.

It might have something to do with the silence.

Thank the goddesses for glass bottles.

I heard Corbet sigh behind me and his arms wrapped tighter around my waist. "I'm bored."

"Well then play a game or something to keep yourself occupied, I'm not stopping just to entertain you."

His grip tightened and I suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Well if you say so hero." This time his breath was in my ear and I jumped away from him.

"Entertain yourself in a way that doesn't involve me." I urged Epona into a canter, hoping that would keep him from trying anything else.

Corbet was pretty bad at horseback riding, so if I went any faster than a trot he had to hold on for dear life.

Instead of him doing just that though, I felt his hands at the buckle of my belt.

Oh hell no.

I sent Epona into a gallop and behind me I heard creeper laughing. He somehow managed to pull my tunic and chain mail up a bit so he could slip a hand in and feel up my stomach.

Damn creeper, I knew letting him ride with me was going to end badly.

"Would you stop? That's very annoying!"

The hand continued to dance around, tracing the lines of my abs. I could feel my face heating up.

Since we were going so fast, I had a hard time hearing his reply, but it sounded something like "but I was bored, and now I'm not."

I pulled Epona into a quick stop and was rewarded with a yelp behind me.

"If you don't fuck off you'll be walking the rest of the way." I turned my head to look at the creeper, he merely offered me a shrug as the hand continued to move upward.

"Listen creeper, I'm not in the mood, and unless you're ready to lose a hand, I suggest you stop moving right now."

Epona snorted in annoyance and I couldn't agree more with her.

With another loud sigh, creeper removed his hand and grumbled something incoherent. "Fine, but when we're done this whole temple thing, I'm dragging you to the nearest bed."

I shook my head and nudged Epona into a trot again. "You do realize I'm not attracted to you in that way right?"

"Oh I know, and that's why you were staring at me all those times I decided to take a dip in the lake." He nuzzled his cheek against mine and I resisted the urge to make a sudden turn to get him off.

"I was staring because I felt it necessary to make documentations of your insanity so the doctors have something to work with when I bring you to the crazy hospital."

Damn stupid cheeks are turning red, I can feel it! So what if I looked, it's not a crime to look at another male's... well formed body is it? I've looked at girls too, there's nothing wrong with it...

"Yeah sure thing hero, you say one thing, but your blush says another." I felt his tongue lick my heated cheek and I growled in frustration.

I'm pretty sure I'll be the one in the crazy hospital by the time this quest is over.

I signaled for my horse to stop. We were at the entrance to the cave that led to the poisoned filled swamp. Epona was afraid of the dark, so she wouldn't go through the tunnel. I didn't blame her, the rats are huge in there.

"So beyond this tunnel is the lost woods?" Corbet dismounted before me and held his arms open to help me down.

I ignored him and dismounted on my own, glaring at him as I unpacked a few things from the saddle bags. "Not exactly, it's a bit further in, but we're pretty close.

After making sure we had a good food supply packed away in the magical bag of doom, and LOTS of water, I walked over to the cave entrance and peered inside.

"Looks dark in there, just the way I like it."

I felt a smack on my ass and let out a stream of curses, turning around to give a death glare to the offending creeper.

"I hope you're not scared of the dark Link."

"Not usually, but if you'll be behind me the entire time, then that will change my mind pretty quick.

I was about to unsheathe my sword, but instead I collected some fire magic in my hand. This way, I can see in the dark and burn the ass off any monster that tried to attack me.

What can I say, when you got it... you got it.

I quickly grabbed the bottle that was containing my fairy companion, and with one more glare sent in the direction of the perverted creeper I set off into the darkness.

* * *

"_Is his body ready yet?"_

"_Yes Rauru, now would you hold your horses for a sec?"_

"_Nabooru!"_

"_What? I'm just sayin..."_

"_Never mind. On to more important matters."_

Ruto clapped her hands excitedly. "_Are we reviving the hero's soul now?"_

"Not yet_ Ruto, we must wait for the arrival of Saria first, then we will have the power to revive him."_

"_Well I hope that other Link hurries up! I want to have my wedding soon!"_

All the sages sighed.

* * *

I observed the area in front of me, happy for once that I had gone through the whole 'save Hyrule' adventure.

I guess the poisonous swamp was wiped out with rest of the evil after I defeated Ganondorf, leaving behind nothing but a pure and rather beautiful lake.

Well at least I don't have to worry about dying of toxic air inhalation.

I jumped into the boat that was beside the small dock and sat on one side and readied the oars.

Corbet jumped in on the opposite side and almost fell out like the idiot he is. In the light I could see the bruises on his face from where I punched him.

He caught me staring and rubbed a slightly swollen cheek looking dejected.

"It's your own fault creeper, I warned you not to touch my ass again."

I turned the boat around and began paddling to the other side.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have such a nice ass then."

"How the hell... Never mind." I rowed faster, trying to speed the trip up, it was bad enough that I had to look at him the entire time, but to listen to him make pervy comments too? Now way...

I had to stop for a few minutes to let Navi out. She was going berserk inside the bottle.

"What was that for? Why did you lock me in the bottle?"

"Because you were being annoying."

"Oh yeah? And what about your magic training?"

"I can use magic just fine..." I resisted the urge to call her mother again.

"Fine! See if I care when you get eaten by the next demon we fight! Where are we going anyway?"

"You mentioned the lost woods, and I just happen to know where that is."

"Don't get lost!"

She landed on my shoulder and fell silent.

In front of me, Corbet was staring at the scenery, also very quite.

So there is a god.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would make it to the other side, the silence helped, I don't get much of it these days...

I brought the boat up on the shore and tied it to the nearest tree so it didn't drift away.

Corbet could barely stand in the boat, let alone try to get out so with a sigh I wadded out into the water and held my arms open wide much like he had done to me earlier that day.

Only the creeper didn't seem to mind being helped, he launched himself into my arms and I almost toppled over backwards into the water.

"Thank you for saving me." Creeper was looking up at me and batting his eyelashes much like a girl would.

I was about to reply, but his mouth quickly covered mine and I felt my mind go blank.

"Aw! Look! Link rescued his princess!"

I released my hold on creeper and watched as he hit the water with a great splash.

Now that was satisfying.

"Link! You're a jerk!"

Yeah, yeah, I know.

I waved her off as she flew at my head in an attempt to beat me up, but we both went silent at the sound of a twig snapping behind us.

I unsheathed my sword and spun, pointing the sword directly at the intruders throat.

"Oh my! Fancy meeting you here!"

I was surprised to see that same guy I had met at the bar that night during the festival, the way too happy one with the black hair and blue eyes... What was his name? Adam? Evan?

"It's me Abel." His fake smile was back, I gave him one of my own fake smiles.

"Yeah, what a surprise, I didn't think I'd run into you again."

I heard Corbet slosh up behind me, grumbling about something.

I was about to lower my sword but Corbet's arm latched onto mine, keeping it in place.

"What would a lone man such as yourself be doing wandering around so deep in the forest?"

The coldness in creeper's voice was making the goosebumps rise up on my arm. I'm glad I'm not his enemy...

"Oh you know, I was just out enjoying the view, maybe trying to find the hiding place of the Master Sword so I could take it."

I gasped in surprise. What the hell would this guy want with the Master Sword?

"But when I came upon it I found I could not draw it from it's resting place, so I need someone like you to do it for me." His eyes narrowed at me, I was glad to finally see his true colors.

"Unfortunately for you I have no reason to draw that sword, and I won't now that you told me your intentions. Are you some kind of idiot?"

"No, I'm just a man that knows that he'll get what he wants, you see, I did find something of interest there." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black shard.

I quickly backed away realizing what it was, but I couldn't get away quick enough before Abel ran at me with incredible speed and smashed the thing into my forehead.

I could hear Corbet yelling behind me and Navi screaming something I couldn't understand, everything was getting so quiet...

The pain was incredible, if I wasn't screaming I would be surprised.

My vision grew darker, and this time, I welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update... New chapters shall be long in coming I'm afraid.


	12. Chapter 12

So dark... and quiet...

Where am I?

Am I finally dead?

This kind of sucks... Then again, the silence is really nice.

"Link?"

Awwwwwww... damn...

"Please wake up."

Wow... creeper actually sounds concerned.

I forced my eyes open and winced at the bright lights, everything was so clear and...

Oh shit.

I shook my head and tried to focus.

"Link! You're alright!"

I felt something bob against my head and I turned to look at the annoying bug and I let out a whimper when I noticed how gray she was.

I was a wolf.

I felt a hand reach out to touch one of my pointed furry ears and I quickly looked over to see Corbet.

I couldn't tell if it was just my colorless sight or if he really looked so... black and white all the time, in fact, he looked sick.

His lips pulled up into a small smirk and he leaned in close to my face.

"Can. You. Understand. Me?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. Trust the creeper to act stupid at a time like this.

"Link! It was horrible! That Abel guy shoved something into your forehead and you started screaming! And then you turned into a doggy!"

Well that was kind of obvious... But the question was, where was Abel? Did he run off?

I tried to communicate my question by looking around, hoping one of them would catch on.

"That bastard took off after he got you, but I think he's still hanging around." Corbet glanced up at the trees, as if expecting the guy to just jump down and say 'surprise'!

"That's not all! He-"

"Can it fairy!" Corbet roughly swatted her away and I let out a feral growl.

What was his problem?

Navi flew back and landed on my head, silent.

Just what the hell happened while I was out?

I shakily got to my feet and moved toward the path that led to the Lost Woods.

"So we're still going? Even with you like this?" Corbet walked up beside me, it was weird to see how big I was beside him, the top of my back came up past his hips. Did my wolf form grow or something?

I wish I could tell him or Navi what I had to do.

In my previous journey, Midna was able to remove and replace the Twilight shard, enabling me to turn into a wolf whenever I needed to, but now that she was... gone, I had to rely on the pure light of the Master Sword.

Abel was right... I would lead him right to the Master Sword.

We came to the end of the forest after a small walk, now all I had to do was jump across the branches to get to the lost woods.

I looked at creeper and nodded toward the branches.

"We need to jump them?"

I barked softly and prepared to jump.

"Wait!"

I almost tripped over my feet, I turned and growled at him as if to say "What?"

"Let me on your back, I don't... It's just quicker okay?"

I felt Navi's hand tighten around some of my fur. "Corbet...!"

"I said shut it!"

Okay, whatever was going on is starting to piss me off. I growled at the both of them and latched onto Corbet's hand with my teeth (gently) and pulled him toward me.

It's not like I haven't been used as transportation before...

I let out a huff when Corbet sat on my back, he was a lot heavier than Midna, that was for sure.

"Heh, I'm riding doggy style!"

Oh he just never gives up...

I jumped onto the nearest ledge, letting out a happy bark at the now cursing creeper behind me. Before he had a chance to right himself I jumped again.

He clung to me and let out some new words that I've never even heard before.

Payback, thou art a bitch.

When we reached the other side, Corbet's hold on my neck loosened slightly. "Are we there? Or am I just dead?"

I yipped at him and trotted on.

Navi was laughing hysterically, I wish I could have joined her.

But Whatever.

The lost woods hadn't changed much since the last time I was here. I tapped into my other senses and looked for any scent trails. Mine was still there, very faint, but I could still follow it.

I continued on, keeping my pace at a smooth trot so creeper wouldn't fall off.

The woods was eerily quiet... Not even that creepy kid was there to bug me...

My fur started to stand up on end.

"The magic in this forest is stifling." I felt Corbet shiver in revulsion.

Now that I could sense magic, I had to agree, there was a lot of ancient and powerful magic in these woods, I'm already dreading the fight with the monster of the forest temple.

"I don't understand. The evil we seek is... separated... into four." Navi leaned down and looked into my eye. "This is almost like when the hero of time was in the Forest Temple, there were four Poe Sisters, he had to hunt down each one of them."

Great, make my life harder goddesses.

We entered the ruins of the Temple of Time and Corbet grumbled and got off my back.

"I have to wait here, there's sacred ground up ahead, I'd die if I got too close." He grabbed the scruff of my neck and shook me gently. "Be careful, promise me."

I will be, stop worrying.

I hope he understood my answer with the look I gave him.

He released me and I padded off to the entrance of the sacred grove where the Master Sword lay dormant.

This is the only way I'd be able to be normal again, I have to do it, even if it means risking losing the Master Sword to the enemy. If that's even why that Abel guy wants it in the first place...

I heard Navi gasp, probably remembering some old memories. I ignored her and trotted up to the sword... and pressed my nose against it.

The light that surround us blinded me, and I closed my eyes in a sad attempt to keep from being blinded.

When I opened my eyes and could see again, I was standing on two legs with the Master Sword grasped tightly in my left hand, and the shard of twilight at my feet.

The sound of clapping made both me and Navi turn.

Abel was there, leaning against the wall, looking so damn calm and cocky.

I wanted to rip his throat out.

"Congratulations Link, you did such a good job!" He stepped toward me and I took multiple steps back.

He held a finger up and wagged it at me. "Now don't be a bad dog. Come over here and bring me the sword. You do know how to play fetch right."

I held the Master Sword up in a fighting stance and snarled. "Fuck you."

The fake smile was instantly replaced with a frown. "Now, now. I didn't say speak now did I?"

I blinked and suddenly I was on my back, I hit the stone ground so hard the air left my lungs in a huff and I coughed in an attempt to fill them again. I heard the clang of the Master Sword hitting the ground somewhere to my left.

Shit. How the hell can he move that fast?

I felt cold hands wrapped themselves around my throat and I started fighting for all it was worth.

"Easy boy. I'm not going to harm you. You're much too pretty, and valuable to be doing that now."

One of the hands left my throat to hold my flailing arms down. This guy is strong, how the hell am I going to get out of this?

"Get off him you bastard!" Navi was throwing herself at Abel, using all her strength, but she might as well have been hitting herself against a rock for all the good it did.

"Out of all the heroes, one has to wonder why the goddesses adore _you _so much. They even gave you gifts!"

The hand around my throat left and I managed to suck in some air.

"All this magical power and you don't even know how to use it, I would love to train you, you could be such a nice _pet_." His free hand caressed my cheek.

That's it, I have fangs in my human form and I'm using them.

I tried to jump up and rip his throat open, but I was stuck.

He 'tsked' at me and tapped my nose.

"Bad doggy. Now stay there, I have some work to do, and then me and you will be going back to my brother, he'll be so happy, I know Kain has always wanted a puppy." He stood and walked toward the fallen Master Sword.

I tried to do something, anything, but I couldn't even blink! What kind of magic IS this?

Out of the corner of my eye I watched him lean down and pick up the glowing Maser Sword, the blade immediately starting reacting to him, trying to burn him, knowing that he wasn't a hero or someone pure of heart.

"Oh look, she's trying so hard to hurt me."

Then there was a loud, horrible sound, almost like someone had smashed their sword up against a brick building.

I heard Navi screaming at him, and I could do nothing but lay there paralyzed.

The Master Sword was broken.

"Now that that little issue is out of the way, me and my brother have one less thing to worry about." Abel walked back toward me, in his hands, the Master Sword was laying there, dull and lifeless.

"Let's see the Goddesses stop us without their precious sword." He looked at me, and I didn't like the feeling I got. "Or their precious hero..."

He lifted his hands and tossed the broken Master Sword somewhere off to the side and placed his hands on his hips. "Now we shall be on our way puppy, my brother is bound to be getting impatient."

"You're not taking him anywhere! I know who you are know! And I'm going to do everything in my power to stop you!"

I tried to call out as Navi placed herself between me and Abel.

What was she thinking? She'll be killed if she goes after him, then who's going to nag at me all day?

Abel smiled again and shrugged. "Alright, lets see what you got then."

Then he was suddenly slamed from the side by a magical force.

Holy shit, I'll have to remind myself to eat all my vegetables from now on...

But it soon became aapearent that Navi wasn't the one who blasted him, as she was also looking around, wondering where it came from.

Then I heard her squeak out "Skull kid?"

Skull kid? What was that creepy little bastard doing here?

"Not you again, I though I finished you off earlier."

I felt the magic that was holding me weaken, giving me the chance to push at it with my own magic. I could hear Abel cursing, and before he could stop me, I was free.

I quickly stood up and unsheathed Blizzard, there was no way the bastard was getting close to me again.

"Oh great." He frowned and shook his head at me. "Now I'm going to have to put my doggy down, it seems he's too aggressive to keep."

I growled at him. "You're a sick freak, I thought I had seen freaky when I met Corbet, but you're ten times worse!"

Abel sighed and held up his hands in front of him. "Living so long in hatred does that to you."

I could feel the Skull kid gathering magic again for another attack, and that was just fine with me. I readied my sword and prepared to go in.

"Two against one is unfair you know. I guess I'll have to wait until another time to kill you." Behind him a strange dark portal opened up and he walked back into.

"Farewell puppy, until we meet again."

And then he was gone.

I let out a sigh of relief and sheathed my sword. The Skull Kid skipped past me and ran over to where the Master Sword lay, Navi was also kneeling down beside it, running her hand over the dull surface.

I walked over to them, a pang of loss filled my chest as well.

I had let the sword of the heroes die...

"Link, you need to take it, there must be some way to fix her!"

"Sure thing Navi." I knelt down and gathered the pieces up and placed them gently into my pouch.

Then I smiled at the Skull Kid. "Thanks for saving my ass back there."

The little guy was pretty damn creepy, but he was on my side, and that's all that mattered.

Skull Kid stood, and I watched in confusion as he... started changing.

His appearance slowly melted away and turned into that of a... young girl? The Skull Kid was a girl?

"You are welcome Link."

The little green eyed and green haired girl smiled at me, and I couldn't help but feel that I was standing in the presence of an old friend.

And then just like that, she was gone.

"That was Saria, the Sage of the Forest! She must have used the last of her strength to protect you!"

I nodded and turned back toward the exit of the grove, only to smash into another solid form.

"C-Corbet?" I looked at the creeper, and I could feel the look of shook on my face.

"I thought you couldn't come in here?"

He smirked. "Well the thing that was making this place sacred is gone now, so I think it's safe for me to come in." He gave me a quick look over and frowned slightly. "Are you hurt?"

I had to think about that one... besides the bump on the back of my head, my sore lungs and throat, and oh I dunno, my wounded pride maybe?

I was about to tell him just that when I was cut off by his mouth on mime for the second time today.

I really should push him away, and I really should tell him to fuck off, but I'm sore and tired, and he's just so nice and... warm, since when the hell has Corbet been warm?

I kissed him back, probably scaring the shit out of him for a second before he retaliated by biting my bottom lip and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

I opened my mouth to protest and soon came to realize that that wasn't one of my more smarter ideas as I felt his tongue dive into my mouth and started exploring for goddess knows what.

So instead I tried to push him away, but this made him hold on tighter.

What messes do I get myself into?

When his tongue brushed over my teeth I quickly took the opportunity to bite it, and he finally let go with a yelp and slapped a hand over his mouth.

We stood there panting and staring at each other... or more like glaring at each other... before he smiled and started laughing like a maniac.

"Oh come on! Don't stop! It was just getting nice!"

I directed my glare at the bug and she flew behind Corbet with a shriek.

They will both pay for this some day.

"_Saria is still weakened, we must wait for the hero to destroy some of the evils in the woods."_

Ruto glared at the older sage._ "I wish he would hurry up!"_

"_Be patient... The time for the hero's revival is soon approaching."_

Wow, 2 in less then a few days? That's shiny eh?

And yes, something is wrong with Corbby D : I'm on a roll so I might even do another chapter soon~


	13. Chapter 13

"We need to talk!" Navi hovered in front of my face to get my attention.

"About what?" We were still in the forest, wandering around, looking for these stupid monsters that I have to kill.

Life is hard...

"I know who Abel is!" She grabbed a fistful of my bangs and yanked on them.

I shrugged. "So do I, he's an asshole..."

Behind me Corbet chuckled, but otherwise remained silent.

"No! Well... yes...! But not just that! Remember the story I told you about, the one with the two brothers?"

"Yeah, they're the reason I have to go to the temples to free the sages and what not right? Then they'll make some bad ass weapon for me to destroy them with."

Navi nodded and slapped my cheek happily. "Exactly! Well yeah, those are the two brothers, Kain must be close by as well! So now we have to work extra hard in defeating the Forest Temple boss quickly before they make a move!"

That sounded fine to me, the sooner we kill off those bastards, the sooner I can get around to fixing the Master Sword... I clutched my hand around the pouch where the broken blade was hidden.

"Why was the Master Sword even in the lost woods? I thought the Temple of Time was near Hyrule castle?" Corbet did have a good point, I had also thought of that some point along my previous journey, but the thought was forgotten until now.

"Well the Temple of Time was once near Hyrule Castle, but the sages didn't think it was safe enough there, so they just rebuilt it in the lost woods, hoping no one would find it there! I heard they even made it into a temple like the others and gave it it's own guardian!"

Pfft. If only Navi knew.

I went back in time using the Master Sword, and I saw just what that temple was all about, and I even had the great pleasure of meeting it's guardian...

Behind me, Corbet whimpered and I turned to look at him. What the hell is wrong now?

"You okay?"

He looked like hell, his normally tanned skin was turning into a sickly pale color, and his usually bright and intense red eyes looked dull and tired.

"It's nothing. Never mind me, one of the evil's is up ahead. Focus on that."

Like hell I would. "What exactly happened when we were attacked by Abel the first time? Is there something you're not telling me?" I searched his face looking for an answer and he quickly averted his gaze from me.

"I'm fine, just forget it! We'll deal with it later."

The hell we will!

"Link! Watch out!"

I managed to throw myself out of the way just before a ball of purple fire hit me.

Damn that was close.

I looked over at the attacker who appeared to be some kind of ghost thing...

Navi flew over to me and bopped my head. "It's one of the Poe Sisters! I knew it!"

Purple sister giggled and twirled herself around.

Was she taunting me?

I unsheathed Blizzard and stepped forward. "Time for heroics I guess."

She twirled around again and her image blurred.

"She's splitting up and changing form! You have to find the real one!"

Aw shit.

When she was done changing, before me stood four purple wolves, all snarling in unison.

This could be a hard fight...

I ran up to the nearest one and attacked it. My sword went right through it and with a snarling leap, all the wolves jumped at me.

I rolled out of the way as quick as I could, I was not going to wait around to find out if all four of them could do physical harm to me.

I stood up and got back in my fighting stance, watching the ghosts. How the hell was I going to figure out which one was the real one? And on second thought, could I even hurt her?

Corbet came up behind me and grabbed my right hand. "Here, try this." He placed something cold in my hand, and before I could protest I found myself on all fours, my bones cracking into place painfully.

How the hell? Damn creeper must have taken the twilight shard after the whole fight with Abel, but how was I going to change back?

"Don't worry, I think I know how to take it off you again, now that it's not shoved into your flesh or anything... It should be simple for me to just draw the darkness from your body, twilight is closely related to shadow you know..."

I growled at him and turned my attention back to the wolves.

This was awkward...

But I could finally see what one was the real one! I raced toward her, she must have known the jig was up, because she turned tail and ran in the opposite direction.

The three other wolves ran at me and I dodged them, nearly getting caught by fangs a couple of times. Then she was right in front of me and I pounced and sunk my fangs into her soul.

She made a horrible screaming noise as I ripped her soul away from her spiritual body.

The other wolves dissipated along with her and the clearing was silent.

"That was hot." I looked up and Corbet who was standing beside me smiling.

Our earlier conversation is not over, so you'd better wipe that smile off your face.

He reached down to pet my head and I felt the same painful cracking sensations of transforming, then I was once again, standing on two legs, glaring at him.

"What if that didn't work?" Fight the urge to punch him. Fight the urge to punch him.

His smile widened and he bounced the twilight shard in his hand. "Well I guess I would have to consider getting in on that bestiality crap then wouldn't I?"

Ew.

* * *

"_Welcome Saria, I know you are weak, but we need only a little of your strength." _

A slightly faded Saria nodded. _"My power will soon be fully restored, so I will gladly help you with what little I have left."_

"_Good. Let us begin then."_

Sheik stepped away from the Hero of Time's body to give the sages room to work with.

Together all the sages raised their hands calling on their powers. The hero's body was surrounded by a rainbow of colors briefly, before it slowly faded away.

The body quickly began drawing in breath.

"_Hero of time. Awake please."_

The body on the floor rolled over, and began snoring.

"_Sheik, if you would... please wake our young friend."_

Sheik nodded, then started poking the sleeping hero.

"Go...away... me... sleepy..."

"Wake up Link."

Link rolled onto his back and looked at Sheik. "Hi Zelda."

"I'm Sheik..." He pulled the hero to his feet.

"_Link... You must go help ... Link..."_

"But I just woke up!"

Rauru opened up a portal and gestured for Sheik to push him.

"_Good luck hero."_

"Bu-

Sheik shook his head and kicked him into the portal.

* * *

Well. Isn't this the most annoying thing in the world?

"Link! We're lost!"

"No shit..."

"It's all your fault! I knew I should have said something! Now I'm going to die in this stupid forest with you! Life is so unfair!"

I rolled my eyes when I knew she was looking. "You're such a drama queen..."

"I am-

There was a large cracking sound followed by my descent into the darkness.

Stupid gravity.

"Look out for the hole!"

"Navi. Get down here so I can rip your wings off!"

I heard Corbet laugh weakly and frowned. He better not be dying on me.

I only fell about 8 feet, so no serious injuries, beside the ones I had already accumulated today.

I heard Corbet land quietly beside me.

"Well look at this, here we are, all alone and in the dark." I felt him move up behind me and I sighed.

The guy doesn't give up. I kiss him back once and now all he wants to do is get in my pants... Well I'm pretty sure that's what he wanted to do after first meeting me, but whatever.

The moment was ruined when Navi flew towards me, her light showed me that we were in some kind of old dusty hallway.

I stood and brushed the dirt off my tunic and Corbet wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"You two are so cute together! You would make a cute wife Link!"

I was about to reply to that, when a bright light filled the corridor.

"What the..."

I was once again thrown to the ground. The only difference this time was someone was on top of me and under me...

Sandwich?

"You meanies! Ow..."

The person quickly jumped off me and I rolled off Corbet who let out a pained groan.

"Sorry! I was wondering why my landing was so cushioned."

I stood up again, using the wall for support. Navi must have flown in my hat or something, because it was pitch black... And quiet...

"It's okay... Me and the floor are well acquainted by now.."

And me and the creeper were as well, but I wasn't going to say that one out loud.

The person, who was male, chuckled. "You talk funny."

"Funny?"

"Yeah!"

Corbet clapped a hand over my mouth. "Shhh!"

A shuffling noise behind me us made everyone go silent.

I removed Corbet's hand from my mouth and pushed him away. "Hey candle stick... Where are you?"

She flew out of my hat and hit me on the head. "Stop calling me-

She went silent.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you've gone mute..."

"No! It's not that!"

The person in front of me grabbed my tunic and turned me around. "It might have something to do with the giant spider that's lurking behind you two, ready to bite your heads off."

Navi flew around us in a circle then shouted. "Run!"

"I can take him..."

But unknown dude was already pulling me along, laughing like a maniac, Corbet not far behind me, smacking my ass whenever I tried to stop and turn around.

We ran full speed for what felt like forever, finally entering a bigger room that was lit up by some holes in the ceiling.

"Man that was fun, we should do it again!" The Dude turned around to face me, and to my complete surprise... He look identical to me...

"Either your one of those crazy fanboys that stalk me... Or you really do look like me..."

I felt Corbet shuffle away.

Oh great, _now _what's his problem?

"Hey, we're like twins" He bounced over and hugged me, very tightly, I could feel my bruises now.

"Link's getting raped by another boy! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I'm am?" We both said in unison.

I pushed him off. "Definitely a fanboy... Listen, you are not Link... I am, now go back home."

"But I'm Link too..."

Navi who was being unusually quiet, added to the conversation. "If you're Link, show us your Triforce!"

Fanboy Link shrugged and took off his gauntlet, he held up his hand, and sure enough, the Triforce of courage was glowing brightly. "I told you. And Navi, how come you don't remember me? I thought we were best friends..."

"Best friends? Wait! Are you?"

"The hero of time? Yeah, you didn't recognize me?" He was smiling like an imp

Navi flew into fanboy's arms, babbling something incoherent.

I summoned some fire to play with while I watched the boring display of affection. I'm not good with these kind of things. Even my best friends never shared hugs with me, I'm not a touchy person.

Corbet pulled me away and into his arms, I could hear a soft growling noise coming from him. I'm guessing either he doesn't like the fact that I just got hugged by another guy, or the look alike really is the Hero of Time, and he has some kind of grudge against him.

"Oh Link! I'm so glad you're here! Twilight is being so mean to me! He even locked me in a bottle! And he blames me, even when it was his fault he stepped in the hole!"

My name is Link too... But I guess it would be too complicated if there were two Link's, so I let it pass.

Besides, Twilight is a bad ass name.

"Promise me you'll never have children if that's what they all turn out like! He's evil! The spawn of Ganondorf!"

Link err... looked at me, then at the noisy fairy. "Wait, are you saying this guy who is taller and older looking then me... is my kid?"

Weird...

"Wait... Are you my idol?" Why did I say that? Way to embarrass yourself me.

Link's eye filled with tears. "I'm your idol?"

"I guess..."

Once again he tackle hugged me. Only this time I fell and Corbet was behind me to cushion my fall.

I swear I'm cursed. Damn floor...

"Incest!"

"Shut up light bulb."

I tried pushing him off me, but he wouldn't budge. "And I'm the reincarnation of the hero, not his kid, so it's not incest, it's... self-cest or something..."

Navi shrugged. "It's still weird! And besides, it's bad enough you're screwing with your shadow!"

Link let go of me and sat up. "Shadow? _He's _here?" His eyes quickly located Corbet who was now at the opposite side of the room, trying to blend in with the shadows as best as he could.

Why didn't he just go to the shadow world if he was that upset?

"Corbet is under Twilight's control! Don't worry Link! He's actually being really helpful!" Navi flew over to him and sat on his shoulder.

Looks like someone has a new friend.

Link shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you say so, keep him away from me though, I'll have nothing to do with him."

I stood and gave him a look that could freeze hell over, and I heard Navi gulp nervously. "What the hell are _you _doing here anyway? Aren't you suppose to be a rotting corpse or something? Why are you alive?"

Link shrugged again. "I''m alive because of you. You're the one who awoke the sages, and they use their power to revive me so I could help you... For whatever reason."

"So you're the weapon?" Navi got up and started flying around Link's head excitedly.

"I suppose?" He cupped her in his hands and nuzzled his cheek against her. "I've missed you soooooo much!"

Ha! So he really is crazy!

Corbet slowly approached and I gabbed onto his hand and pulled him closer to me, I wish he would say something, I'm starting to get stressed out with his silent act.

Link stopped nuzzling the bug to glance at creeper. "Had a little run in with the wrong kind of magic did you?"

Corbet growled, but otherwise remained silent.

I wish someone would explain themselves.

Navi coughed at the awkward silence "We should really be looking for the rest of the Poe Sisters."

Yeah, we'll do that, but as soon as we're out of here I'm getting some answers. "Let's carry on then, shall we?"

I started walking in the direction of the evil presence I felt. Corbet stayed close beside me.

"You are alright for now, right? You're not going to collapse or anything? Die Suddenly?" I reached up to pinch his cheek and behind us, Navi started making kissy noises.

Stupid bug.

Corbet opened his mouth just to say "I'll be fine..." so quietly I had to strain to hear him.

Link approached my other side, making sure to give Corbet his space, and smiled at me. "Sorry about upsetting you and your boyfriend. It's just me and him have had some troubles in the past, and I wasn't expecting to see him ever again."

"It's fine, just don't kill each other."

Wait... Boyfriend?

I heard creeper hum happily when I didn't bother correcting Link on his mistake.

I have a boyfriend? Since when?

I looked down at my left hand that was currently holding Corbet's and sighed. I guess we do kind of act like a couple... So whatever..

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra weapon on you by any chance?" I looked back at Link who was smiling hopefully.

"Yeah, I do actually, your sword."

I removed my hand from Corbet's and reached behind me to pull out Blizzard, but he shook his head when I held it up to him.

"I don't have any magic left, that sword would be no good to me."

I sighed and sheathed the sword, then reached into the magical pouch to retrieve my Ordon Sword and reluctantly handed it over.

"I would give you the Master Sword... But it's... held up right now."

Link took the Ordon sword out of it's sheath and eyed the blade. "It's fine, this sword will do."

"Don't you dare scratch it..."

Navi flew between us. "Oh! Link! There is one good thing about this kid! He has almost unlimited magic! Well, I really don't know how he does it, but he can use magic just as well as you can use a sword!"

"Good! He can be my back up."

I don't think so pal, I am nobody's back up...

He smiled and attached the Ordon sword to his belt. "I was kidding, calm down, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I don't wear panties..."

"You go comando then?"

Navi giggled and patted me on the head sympathetically.

My life just keeps getting better.

* * *

And another one...

I'm going back to work soon, so I'll see what happens with updates.


	14. Chapter 14

I dodged the attack of striking fangs at my face and stabbed my sword through the spider spirit, growling just as she managed to vanish before my sword connected.

"Twilight! Dodge!"

Dodge what? The attack was already over…

"Stop trying to help me! You suck at it!"

Link, my rather hyper and sometimes stupid ancestor chuckled at our banter. "You two are an amazing team; I'd like to see you take on Ganondorf."

I shook my head, trying to ward off the sudden images of Ganondorf standing there with an exasperated expression, while I chased the bug around in circles with my sword.

"Are you ready to… turn into a wolf? Or are you still being stubborn?" Corbet's voice sounded tired, and the usual velvet-like tone had died down into a low croak.

The green Poe Sister, who had taken the current form of a spider, stopped dancing around me and awaited my answer.

It's not that I was being stubborn; I just didn't want to task Corbet anymore than necessary with him in whatever condition he was in. I am going to make a point of figuring out what the hell is wrong with him after we get out of this damn temple.

Corbet slowly rose to his feet and limped over toward me. Even though we weren't very far away from each other, by the time he got to me, he was panting harshly.

I brought my hand to his forehead and flinched as it almost burned me. "Holy shit, you're hot."

The smile that broke out on his face didn't reach his eyes. "I know right? It's hard to resist me."

The Poe Sister 'huffed' at us and I gave her a glare that said 'shut the hell up and wait your turn'.

Corbet smacked my cheek lightly and I turned back to him.

Damn he looks bad.

"Take the stupid stone and kick her ass, we need to get out of here so we can get rid of those bastard brothers."

In other words, 'hurry up so we can get out of here so you can help me'. I knew he didn't want to ask for help out loud, I'm much like him in that way, but he was torturing himself so he wouldn't pull me away from my mission.

I can see where girls come from now… Men…

And then I was on all fours, transforming painfully into my more animalistic form.

I nipped at Corbet's boot, letting him know that I was annoyed at having transformed with so little warning, and swerved to face the spirit spider who was trying not to fall asleep.

* * *

"It's too bad really. He would have made such a nice pet." Abel leaned back in his chair until it was only balanced on two legs, his polished boots hit the table top with a bang, shaking Kain's plate and almost knocking half the food off it.

Kain didn't let any visible reaction show on his face, he simply reached over and pushed Abel's boots off the table, not even smiling in satisfaction as his brother toppled over backwards, and then went back to his meal like nothing had happened.

Abel had to use the table to pull himself back up, once he had his chair back up and the dirt had be precariously brushed from his expensive clothes, he took his seat again, pouting at his brother like a kicked puppy. "Meanie, you didn't have to knock me on my ass."

Kain paused only to flick a stray strand of silver hair out of his eyes.

"Come brother, you must agree that the little puppy could be of use to us." Abel contemplated taking the plate of food away from his brother to make him pay attention, but quickly decided against it.

No one touched Kain's food.

In a break between chewing, Kain spoke, "even if the child could be used, I'd like to see you steal him away now that the shadow demon protects him." He took another bite of his food, his cold blue eyes watching his brother, waiting for a response.

Abel waved his brother's argument off. "I took care of the shadow, even now as we speak, a delightful poison is spreading through his blood, he'll be dead shortly." He picked up the cup that had been tipped over from his previous actions and righted it.

"And even after the shadow is gone, we now have to worry about the ancient hero's revival." Kain poured himself a drink from the pitcher of ale that had also survived Abel's assault, and he was even kind enough to pour his brother some. "Rumour has it that the Hero of Time was revived shortly after you fled the scene, this is unacceptable."

Abel shrugged his shoulders and gulped down the smooth liquid quickly. "I destroyed the Master Sword didn't I?"

"A mere hiccup in the Sage's plans, with the Goddesses bestowing such grand gifts on their 'puppy' they don't need the Master Sword, they have a new one in the making." Kain took another bite of his food. "They're tempering him like a blacksmith tempers a blade."

Abel's eyes widened, finally realizing what his brother was getting at. "Sharpening his edges until they reach perfection…"

* * *

After I had ripped the ghostly soul from the green Poe Sister, who Link refused to go near for the simple fact that she was in the shape of a spider… We continued our little quest through the old temple, trying not to kill ourselves on ancient hidden traps…

Like the invisible hole that I almost walked on…

Gravity thou art a heartless bitch.

At this point, with two Poe Sisters left, I decided to stay in my wolf form instead of bothering Corbet who looked like he was about to fall over.

He was walking slowly behind me, I could hear his steps dragging, and bringing up the rear was Navi and Link, who were currently talking about a crazy woman named Malon… whoever that was…

At the sound of a loud thump I almost jumped out of my skin. Almost scared to turn around, I looked behind me to see Corbet on his knees, his faced screwed up and pain and his sickly pale skin flushed with fever.

"Uh oh." Link moved up to kneel beside the creeper who weakly tried to move away from him.

What was all that about not wanting the creeper around him? This guy can sure change his tune quickly.

"Come on shadow! We're almost done!" Navi bumped herself against his shoulder affectionately.

Link shook his head and pulled the neck line of Corbet's tunic down.

The skin underneath was as pale as his face, which was bad enough seeing as he was usually a rich tan color, but what really concerned me were the glowing web like lines all over his skin that were slowly spreading even as we watched them.

If Navi's horrified gasp meant anything, then this was very bad.

"I thought we would have more time before it got to this point." I was surprised to such a look of concern on Link's face; didn't he hate creeper or something?

And why didn't anyone bother telling me what was wrong before it got to this point!

"Twilight, lay down so I can put him on your back, we need to move quickly and kill the rest of the Poe Sisters before the shadow dies." Link pushed my head toward the ground and I lay down impatiently while he hauled the sickly Corbet onto my back.

"We need to split up, I shall take Navi with me and go after one sister, she can show me her weak spot so I can defeat her quickly, you go on ahead and find the last one, I'm sure you can handle it on your own." And without a confirmation nod from me, he ran down the hallway closest to us, taking Navi with him and leaving me in the dark.

* * *

"Which way is she?" Link jogged around the corner, moving as fast as he dared with the limited light.

"Not too far! Why are you so worried anyway? I though you hated him? Don't you remember what he did to you?" Navi had to slow to a stop as her companion stopped running behind her.

Link was standing still, giving the dust covered floor a hard stare. "I haven't forgotten, but even after all that, and all this time… I find myself still loving him." He covered is eyes with his hands, exasperated with the whole situation.

Navi rolled her eyes and fluttered over, pulling on the hero's hair to get his attention. "You guys are pathetic! I can't say I approve, but if it's something you need to do!" She kissed him on the cheek. "Then I'll support you! That's what friends are for!"

The hero chuckled and removed his hand. "I'm glad you're my friend Navi, especially now when I have none."

Navi giggled and continued flying in the direction they had been going, she stopped only to see if Link was following her. "Well seeing as everyone else has been dead forever now, then yeah I would be! And I hope you aren't looking forward to cuddling up with the shadow any time soon, cause now he has a new name and master that he's determined to sleep with."

"Yeah, I'm dead for a couple thousand years and I wake up to find he's already moved on." Link grumbled and unsheathed the Ordon sword, giving it a few practice swings. "Let's not ponder on the past shall we? As good as I am with time travel, I really don't feel like going back to change it."

* * *

I ran ahead in the dark, my wolf eyes were using every bit of light in the underground temple to help me see, which surprisingly there's a lot if you could see all the luminescent moss that was clinging to the walls.

Corbet was clinging weakly to my back and I prayed that he wouldn't fall off, that would force me to leave him behind.

Not that I should be dragging his injured body around with me in the first place…

Up ahead I could see a much brighter glow, unlike the light form the moss, this light was a lot softer, the glow of a spirit.

I skid to a stop once I entered the larger room and lay down so creeper could slide off more easily.

The spirit was waiting, her beady eyes fixed on me.

This one had taken the form of a giant snake. Its blue scales glowed in the darkness, and she let out a hiss as I stepped closer, no longer carrying Corbet. I could feel my fur standing on end in anticipation.

"Be… careful hero…"

Without turning to look at the shadow I yipped, hoping he'd get the message.

Who needs to be careful when you're a bad ass like me?

I growled and got into an attacking position.

She stared unblinkingly for a few seconds, then hissed again and slithered towards me, her movements were fast and unpredictable, and I found it hard to keep up with her.

She attacked with fangs the size of my sword and I quickly dodged, jumping back with a flip and then I launched myself at her, aiming for the brightly glowing soul.

She saw this coming, and quicker then lightning, her tail slammed into me sending me flying to the other side of the room where I crashed into a wall.

I had forgotten about the other end…

The first thing that registered after I shook some sense into myself was that my face felt like it was on fire.

White hot pain was shooting from the left side and I could smell my own blood as it dripped heavily onto the floor. I blinked trying to regain the vision in my left eye, but it stayed black. I hope it's just from the blood.

I shook my head again and prepared to rely on my right eye. I jumped at her again just as she struck, avoiding the deadly fangs. Her soul was in the middle of her body so I had to time it perfectly.

Knowing the tail trick was on its way, I ducked just as it flew over my head, and before she could turn around, I jumped on her back and tore into her soul.

It wasn't until I felt the pain in my shoulder that I remembered she had a long neck that could easily reach around, with a head and fangs included.

Am I really that stupid? Damn fairy's rubbing off on me.

I was having an adrenalin rush, so I really didn't feel the pain, so with a growl I tore the soul right from her spiritual body.

In her death throws she screamed and realised me from her jaws, but she wasn't done.

I watched as dove in again, this time her fangs were aimed for my throat.

* * *

"Stop flirting with me and die already!"

The Poe Sister giggled and blew another fiery kiss at Link, giggling again when the hero blushed as red as her flames.

"You are a sad, sad man Link!" Navi followed the ghost who was surprisingly in her normal form, seeing no need to change its form like her sisters; she was more focused on having fun with the cute hero.

"Arrrrgh! Why do I always end up fighting things that hit on me?" Link lashed out at the sister's weak spot as she re-appeared again, smiling when he finally hit it.

She cursed at him in gibberish and threw her lantern at his head, making Link duck to save whatever brain cells he had left.

"Now Link! She's distracted!"

The hero nodded, not needing her to say it again, he stabbed his sword through her and was rewarded with a final screech.

"Good job! You had me scared for a second there! I was almost starting to think you lost your touch!"

"As if!" Link smiled and swatted her away as she spun around his head in a giggling fit. He sheathed his sword and started running back in the direction they came.

Well tripping for most of Link's part seeing as his vision wasn't as awesome in the dim light as Twilight's.

With the sound of growling and hissing up ahead, Link ran faster, not wanting to miss seeing his reincarnation (or whatever he was) in action.

At the sound of loud wolfish yelping and a ghostly scream, Link entered the room just in time to see the finale Poe Sister in the form of a snake, ready to make a last killing blow.

"Stop!" He held up his hand and the Triforce reacted, immediately stopping time.

"Oh thank the Goddesses, I almost didn't make it." Knowing that he didn't have much time, Link quickly ran up to Twilight and dragged the young hero away from the ghost and the area of danger.

Once he was sure her strike would indeed miss, he stepped out of the way and released is hold on time.

* * *

I closed my eye, waiting for the bitch to finish me off, but when no pain came, I looked around cautiously.

The ghost was fading into nothing behind me. How the hell I ended up over here when I was over there a second ago was beyond me, but I wasn't going to complain.

"I thought you could use a hand."

Link was standing in front of me; he reached down to pet my head.

It took me a minute to clear my thoughts. 'What just happened?'

As if reading my mind, Navi spoke, "Link stopped time and saved you! He can do that you know! Hero of _time_! Remember?" She flew over happily, and petted my head much like the hero had done a second ago.

"Uh yeah..." He looked embarrassed, if it were me, I would have been bragging by now, controlling time is cool.

It was then I felt something heavy fall on me, before I could look to see what kind of monster could weigh so much, I was reintroduced to the uncomfortable feeling of changing.

"Thought you… would like to be in your… regular sexy body again." Corbet's warm breath tickled my ear and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes… or eye…

I laid there with him snuggled up against my back, too tired to stand or even move for that matter, and not to mention I was starting to feel dizzy from blood loss. "How bad is my eye?"

Navi landed gently on the ground in front of my face and leaned in to get a better look.. "Hmmm... Well it doesn't look good! I can't see much with all the blood! But we'll have to see once we get you cleaned up!"

"Great..."

"But you defeated all the temples! Aren't you proud?"

I looked at her blankly.

"I just got my ass kicked by a snake..."

She laughed nervously. "Yeah ... but..."

Link coughed, trying to hide a laugh. "It was a big ass snake."

* * *

"_Good! I see the hero's have met..."_

Saria appeared on her platform, more solid then she had been now that her powers were restored. "_So evil is stirring once again."_

Rauru nodded. _"Yes... That's why we have called the hero of time back... Twilight Link is strong, but even he can't handle two enemies of Ganondorf's calibre at once... After this is all over, we will give the hero of time the choice of staying, or going back to eternal rest..."_

"_Oh isn't that nice of you."_

"_Do you have anything to add to that Nabooru?"_

"_No sir."_

"_Good... Sheik go and make sure the shadow doesn't make it… we can't have that demon ruining our plans again._

"Yes master."

* * *

I tied the bandage around my injured eye; I hope it'll be enough until I can stop to get it taken care of.

Link also helped me bandage my bad shoulder, hopefully it won't get infected by the end of this. "Now how the hell do I fix your problem creeper? And no more avoiding the issue either." I knelt down and front of him and gave him a look that said I was in no mood for bull shit.

Corbet smiled weakly at me. "I'm afraid you can't help me, it's too dangerous, and you're too injured."

How dare he smile at me like that!

I couldn't explain the sudden anger that I felt, and before I could stop myself, I lashed out and smacked him across the face.

"Don't treat me like I'm made of glass ass hole! You've risked your life enough times for me and I'm returning the favour!"

Wow. That was the first time I've ever raised my voice too, Navi looked like she was about to crap herself…

I sighed and reached up to rub the cheek that I slapped. "What do I have to do?"

Link let out a cough and motioned for Navi to follow him. "We'll give you two some alone time."

"We will?" Navi didn't look like she wanted to miss out on the action, I shook my head at her and she sighed and flew after Link.

Once we were alone, Corbet, with more strength than I would have thought possible in his weakened state, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him in a hug.

Once he situated me in a more comfortable position, which unfortunately was me straddling his lap, he sighed. "You have to sign a contract with me."

"Another one?"

"Yes, but this one isn't so bad. I just get half of your soul."

My soul? Who would want something as dark and sarcastic as my soul? "What do you do the souls? Eat them?"

"No, they just make me stronger really..."

"I'm not going to die or anything am I?"

"Nothing will happen… Well... You might grow claws and fangs or something. It's a demonic power you know... but that's not the point, the purpose is so that you can enter the shadow realm."

"I need to go to the shadow realm to get something to save you?"

He rubbed his hands gently up and down my sides, making sure to be careful with my injuries. "It's… an orb… My friend made it a long time ago, to help in situations like this."

"What is the situation anyway? What are all those marks on you?" I poked his chest where I knew the webs of light were spreading.

"Those brothers that we will soon be facing can use many types of magic, but I didn't think they could use light magic since they did sign a contract with a demon, so it was too late when Abel hit me with a light spell, now the magic is seeping through my body like a poison."

"Ouch."

He nodded and cupped my cheeks with his hands. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The look I gave him obviously answered his question.

He gave me a familiar smirk in return. "Well then no complaining about how we have to make this new contract."

The sinking feeling in my stomach increased. "It's something perverted right?"

"Maybe…" His lips brushed mine and I tried not to jump away from him.

He better not be doing this just to kiss me, or I'll be pissed…

When he knew I wouldn't hit him the kiss became a lot more aggressive, I didn't know he had fangs until one of them bit my bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed.

Damn that hurt!

I opened my mouth to tell him off, but once again I found this to be a bad idea as his tongue quickly invaded my mouth and my protest came out in a 'humph'.

I gave in and moved to wrap my arms around his neck and attempted to kiss him back. I had no bloody idea what I was doing, but he seemed happy enough that I wasn't killing him yet so he wasn't complaining in any way.

His arms crushed me against him and one hand sneaked down to grab my ass roughly.

I yelped and turned my head away, breaking the kiss, but he seem unfazed and started kissing his way down my neck.

"Grabbing my ass better be part of signing the contract…"

He pulled at my tunic until my good shoulder was bared and licked it. "Naw… that was just the foreplay… and your… ass has been taunting me since we met." He nipped my shoulder with those sharp ass fangs. "I thought… if I'm going to die, there's no way… I'm not going to touch that ass before I go."

I growled, it's my fault, I should have known better. "Just hurry up so I can save your sorry ass."

Corbet hummed happily and nibbled on my shoulder. "As you wish."

And then the bastard bit me hard.

I screamed, I couldn't stop myself, and it wasn't the pain from the actual bite, it was the cold pain that was spreading through my body at an alarming rate.

It was like falling into a lake in the middle of winter and not being able to find the surface, I was stuck under the ice and I couldn't get out.

I didn't even realize I had blacked out until I opened my eyes and Link's worried expression is what greeted me. "You okay?"

"It depends… Am I dead?"

He smiled and patted my cheek. "You're not that lucky unfortunately."

I sat up and looked around, Corbet was leaning against the wall close by, some of his color had returned and he appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

"You made a soul pact with him didn't you?" Link's expression wasn't angry, but he looked almost sad.

"Yeah, and now I have to go to the shadow realm to get some stupid orb." I stood, well… with the help of Link anyway.

"Do you even know where to go?" Navi flew around our heads nervously.

I shrugged, "I'll figure it out when I get there…"

Link hugged me, not too tightly that it would hurt, but I was still new to the hugging thing and I flinched. He pulled away and smiled, "you be careful and come back soon."

I nodded, why did everyone want to hug me these days?

I closed my eyes and reached for the new magic that was resting at the back of my mind. As I pulled at it with my mind, I felt the same cold come over me, not as intense as before, but still cold.

When I opened my eyes I had to hold back a gasp.

The shadow realm…

This was going to be fun…

Not.

* * *

And again with the updates! With mutiple breaks included...

On a side note, if you don't send a signed review and you ask me a question, I'll have a rather hard time answering it…

So yeah…

And I don't own the Big Bang Thoery's quote on gravity… that's Sheldon's…

And also… It's very awkward to write kissing scenes from a person's point of view, so if it feels awkward reading it, I'm completely on your side.


	15. Chapter 15

Did you ever have a nightmare that was so bad that it made you want to curl up into a little ball and cry like a baby? Well that's kind of the feeling you get when inside the Shadow Realm... world... fun land, whatever the hell you wanna call it. I'll just say it's not for the feint of heart.

It wasn't that scary to look at really, I was standing in the same room I had been a few seconds earlier, the only difference was the lack of color... or life for that matter. And the spot where Link had been standing was replaced by a giant blob that maybe resembled a person with what appeared to be a white shadow connected to the bottom of it, resting on the floor.

Now that I look closer, that white shadow looks just like Link...

Cool! So I can see the Light Realm here too!

There was no sign of Corbet though, I hope that's not a bad thing... and I can now see where he got his color scheme, this whole place was just a bunch of black and grays, and I guess with the occasional whites from the world of light.

But back to the matter at hand! Where the hell I am going to find this orb? I didn't think this place would basically be the shadow of Hyrule, I hoped that it would be something like the Twilight Realm which was small and easy to navigate... But I would need help getting around this place.

Shit...

"Hey you!"

My feet almost left the ground. Who the hell yells like that in a scary place like this? Why did it sound like Navi, if she had a sex change...

I glanced around with my one good eye and winced when my actions cause my shoulder to flare up with pain. "Who's there?"

"Look behind you, stupid bastard!"

I swerved around and gave the floating black ball my scariest glare.

Well he did kind of look like Navi, besides being male and having gray skin and black hair, black eyes... Wait, why the hell are there fairies here? Do the Goddesses hate me?

"Are you fucking insane? What the hell is a creature of light like you doing here? Where's master?" He kicked my forehead and I batted him away with my hand.

So Navi got a sex change and learned how to curse like me in my head...

When he flew back and my face with a battle cry, I snatched him out of the air with my hand. "If you're talking about Corbet, he's been poisoned with light in my world and can't get back here, so he sent me to fetch a magical orb thing that can heal him, or whatever..." I tried not to laugh at his sad attempt of escape, not only would laughing destroy the who 'strong silent type' thing I got going on, it would kill my shoulder...

"You bastard! You'll pay for this!" He huffed and stopped struggling, and opted for glaring at me instead.

I rolled my eyes and started walking past Link's weird blobby thing and toward an exit.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find the pre mentioned orb so I can save my boyfriend's life."

At least I think he's my boyfriend... I don't exactly know at what point you can say that...

"Boyfriend? I knew it! He finally comes back to his kingdom after all these years of being trapped in the light realm, and he fucking leaves to go back to the same hell that he was trapped in! Why? Cause of you! Mr. Pretty boy!"

"Whatever..."

"Oh I can't wait to tell the others! Wait till they get their hands on you!"

I shook him hard, ignoring his terrified screams. "I would advise against that seeing as I'm the only one who can get the orb back to him to save his life." I stopped my hand and he growled at me.

"And what kind of name is Corbet anyway? His last name was sooooo much cooler!"

A wave of dizziness over came me and I leaned against a nearby wall for support. It was cold, so cold in fact, it felt like I was touching ice. My vision started to get dark.

"Hey! What are you doing! Don't let your skin touch anything!"

I drew my hand back, but I was still dizzy so I quickly sat down, making sure that my skin didn't touch anything. "Where's a potion when you need one?"

I let go of male Navi and wrapped my arms around my knees.

Man it was cold here, and it felt like it was getting colder by the second.

"Your wounds look bad! Why would master send you here when you're so vulnerable?" He punched my cheek gently. "I'm Fynn by the way, I'm master's second in command!"

I nodded and tried to hold back a shiver. I hate this world. I hate my life. Why did I feel so depressed all of a sudden?

Fynn yanked on my hair and I looked at him. "What?"

"You have to think about warm things and happiness if you want to survive here! This world will slowly draw your light away from you, the only way to stop it is to block it with your mind, or you'll end up dying here and turning into some horrible monster. And I'm sure Master will kill me if I let that happen to you!"

I tried to think of happy thoughts, my first time riding Epona, defeating Ganondorf, finding out Midna was still alive...

Then a picture of Corbet kissing me popped into my head and I smacked myself.

"Yeah! That's way better! No let's get you to Ziel! He can heal you and since he's master's best friend, he probably knows where this orbs is that you're talking about!"

He gestured for me to stand and I clumsily got to my feet. "Why are you being so damn nice to me all of a sudden?"

Fynn shrugged. "Well if master likes you enough, you might end up being our future prince, so I think I should try to be friendly with you until then!"

"Lovely..." I drawled. "Wait... prince? Creeper is the ruler of something?"

Fynn gave me a confused look. "He didn't tell you? He's the ruler of the Shadow Realm, the top demon here!" He punched the air for emphasis.

"Oh... he didn't tell me that..." I knew he was some kind of shadow-y demon thing, but I never thought he could be important.

"Yeah, he didn't tell his last lover from the world of light either! You should have seen how that one turned out!" Fynn flew over to my face and placed a small cold hand on my forehead. "I'm teleporting us to the capital, so save your questions for another time!"

I nodded and closed my eyes, I felt a slight tingling run through me and then it stopped.

"You can open your eyes now dumbass!"

I sighed and opened them, expecting to see Hyrule Castle Town, but this place looked nothing like it...

There were so many more buildings and houses and more blobs with white shadows!

"We're not in Hyrule?" I asked as Fynn grabbed my hand and started leading me towards one of the many houses.

"No! What did you think? That Hyrule was the world? You're an idiot! Hyrule is the size of an island compared to the rest of it!" He opened the door for me and gestured me inside.

"Ziel! Guess who I found! Master's been screwing with the light creatures again!"

The man named Ziel looked up from the book he was reading behind the counter and glared at the fairy. "And you think I care why? I long lost interest in what he does in his spare time..." He turned back to his book without sparing me a glance.

"Don't be an ass! We need your help! Pretty boy here is injured bad and so is master! He's been poisoned by light and he sent this guy here to fetch some sort of orb!"

Ziel's blood red eyes slowly looked up from the pages to focus on me. "Is that so?"

I gulped. This guy is scary... he had the whole vampire look going on with the long straight black hair grown down to his ass and the pale skin, red eyes, and not too mention he had leathery black wings folded behind his back... And he was wearing leather too, lots of leather...

"Something you like?"

I looked back at his face and tried not to blush at being caught. "No, I was just envying your leather fetish."

Damn my mouth.

There was a moment of silence before Fynn burst out with laughter. "I like this one! He's way cooler than his twin!"

Ziel slammed the book closed and sauntered out from behind the counter. "To tell you the truth I thought he was the same one, you light creatures all look the same to me." He grabbed my bad arm and twisted it making me yelp loudly.

"Ziel! Be easy! He may someday rule over us!" Fynn kicked the guy's arm, trying to get him to let go of me, but he just twisted it more.

Damn I'm gonna pass out...

"Heal him! Don't hurt him!" Fynn was trying his best, but there was little his little fairy limbs could do.

Ziel's wings flapped once behind him and the gust sent poor Fynn flying somewhere into the dark room.

I didn't struggle as Ziel pinned me to the nearest wall, not that I could have, this bastard is strong!

"If you ever hurt him..." There was a cold breath against my ear and I shivered. "I will kill you only after I torture you slowly... do I make myself clear?"

"If you mean Corbet, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm risking my life to save him... so I'm trying to do just the opposite of hurting him asshole."

He smirked and released his hold on me and I crumpled to the floor.

Maybe it was a bad idea to come to this guy's place...

"You have a contract with master, so you should be able to handle my... potion..."

Great, the way he said potion makes me think I don't want it.

I heard the flutter of wings as Fynn approached again. Were my eyes closed?

"Just give him your blood before he dies! we need to get him back to master!"

I felt my head tilted up and then some very cold liquid fill my mouth, and I swallowed trying to ignore what it was I was drinking.

It was just a slushy, a watery slushy... That tasted horrible!

After a few gulps the flow stopped and I could feel my skin stitching closed and my bones and bruises healing. Man I wish I had some of that stuff long ago, even if it taste like grass and dirt.

"You'll still have scars, but you'll be healed."

I opened my eyes to see Ziel licking the wound on his wrist closed, his eyes fixated on me. "Now you wish to bring the Orb of Kahl back to master right?"

I nodded. "I guess, he said something about a friend who helped him create an orb for situations like this." I pushed myself back onto my feet, smiling when there was no pain in my shoulder or eye.

Ziel motioned for me to sit down at the nearby table and I shuffled over to it, my strength was still not back so I sat down with a weary sigh and tried to make sure none of my skin was touching anything.

"Me and master did make it a long time ago, because we both feared he would end up in trouble with the light one day." Fynn fluttered over to his shoulder and took a seat, ready to hear the story.

"Many years ago, in your world of course, seeing as the time in your world moves faster than here... Our lord and master was summoned by a very powerful dark magician who went by the name of Ganondorf. He used some strange magic to seal our master into his world, hoping to use him as a tool to destroy a certain hero that had been annoying him."

Ziel sighed with annoyance before he continued. "But the problem with master is that he's always had a weakness with creatures of light, we often watched as he left for days just to watch them, and I suppose when he saw that... Link creature, he fell in love, or as close as a demon lord can get to love."

Wait, those two? Really? Is that why they're always glaring at each other?

"I told master my concerns of his relationship, the creature could use light magic, which could easily destroy him no matter how powerful he was, so we came to the compromise that he could stay in the world of light as long as he helped make an orb that would be able to draw the light from his body if he was ever attacked, and thus, the Orb of Kahl was born."

"So it can save him then?" As much as I enjoy story time, creeper was dying and I needed to get back to him.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you the reason it was made. Because our lord has a thing for light creatures that I find annoying." He reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a small bag. "I'll give this to you, but you have to be careful not to touch it, or it will draw out all of your light and trap you here, and even though you have enough demon magic for you to become one at this point, I doubt you'd like being stuck here forever." He handed the bag to me and I took it in my hands, feeling the warmth of the orb through the fabric.

"Thank you, this is one of the very few times things have gone easy for me, I just have one question."

Viel raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What are the blobs connected to the light shadow things?"

Fynn giggled liked my question was stupid. "Oh man! You have a lot to learn! Those are nothing really, they don't matter in this world, they're just shapes, or reminders that we're connected to the Light Realm, like shadows would be in your world!"

This was confusing... "So they're not people?"

"No! The people in this world are the demons and monsters who live here!"

"Oh..." We sat in silence for a second and then I stood. "Thanks for all the help, as rude as you were at first, you're not that bad." I pocketed the orb and waved. "I guess I'll see you around?"

Viel nodded stood as well, and Fynn flew over to me. "What's your name anyway? I've been calling you pretty boy, but I don't think that's right!"

"Umm, well it was Link." I ignored the angry looks that crossed their faces at that name. "But apparently that's not my real name so for now I'm known as Twilight."

Viel smirked. "A name is a powerful thing, as you could probably tell with our master, he's gone through several now. I hope that someday you will find yours."

* * *

Link wiped away some of the cold sweat that was accumulating on Corbet's forehead, the shadow was lying on his back with his head in Link's lap. "You always get yourself in these situations, you bring it on yourself you know..."

Corbet smirked. "It never use to... bother you. I thought you enjoyed rescuing me all the time..." He drew in a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"It was annoying! We always had to stop Link's quest to save your ass!" Navi twirled her blue hair around a finger, bored with waiting around.

"Well the angry sex was reason enough to keep doing it..."

Link gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't say stuff like that around Navi!"

Navi giggled. "Well I would be appalled if only I hadn't already known you two did that. 'Hey Navi! Go find some firewood!' wasn't a really smart thing to say to fairy that's smaller than your averaged size stick. So I just went along and left you two to do your thing."

Link grumbled out something that sounded like "I knew she would catch on eventually" and hid his face in his hands.

"I don't know what kind of hell that was, but I am NEVER going back there!"

All three of them jumped at the sound of Twilight's voice.

* * *

Man they were jumpy, they must have been talking about something dirty...

I knelt beside Link and looked down at Corbet, he looked horrible, but that would soon change. "I got it."

Corbet smiled. "I knew you'd do it... Was Ziel mean to you?"

I could feel my eye twitch. "He's a weird one, but it wasn't him who bugged me too much, it was the Fynn bastard, why didn't you warn me there was an evil fairy of doom in the Shadow Realm?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He chuckled lowly and I smacked his cheek gently.

"Well," I reached into the pouch of doom and pulled the bag with the orb out, "Here it is."

Creeper held out his hand and I opened the bag, letting the orb slip out and fall into his hand.

The webs of light quickly moved over his flesh, racing toward the orb that seemed to swallow the light up like it was hot chocolate.

It was over in a matter of seconds, and soon Corbet's skin tone returned to the same tan color and his eyes regained their brightness.

"Ah, much better." He sat up and tackled me to the ground, running his hands over my scarred eye and shoulder. "Ziel healed you? I'll have to thank him when I get back." His lips soon found mine and I pushed him back with the little strength that I had left.

"You have some things to explain to me later."

His expression changed to a pout. "Damn, I was gonna tell you about it eventually."

Link stood and brushed himself off. "What? He didn't tell you that he was the king of the evil demons from hell?"

"They are not all evil."

Navi fluttered around them in circles. "Here we go!"

* * *

Sheik watched them from the shadows. _He went into the shadow realm to save that demon? The sages will not be pleased..._

He pinched the bridge of his nose. _There is always next time._

* * *

Well I managed to get this up, even with a broken computer... sorry it took so long...

And if anyone has any ideas for Twilight's real name, I'm willing to look at them. I pretty much have one picked out, but I'd like to see what names people would like.


	16. Chapter 16

"So now what are we suppose to do?"

The four of us had finally made it out of the Forest Temple and were recuperating at my home in Ordon.

Link was in my bed sleeping, I could hear him snoring... And me and Corbet were curled up in our blankets on the floor by the fire.

Don't ask me why Link got the bed...

Corbet tightened his hold around my waist and grumbled. "Can't you just relax for once? You'd think you needed to go save the world or something."

I elbowed him lightly in the stomach. "Well seeing as we DO have to save Hyrule from the crazy twins, I really don't think we should lay around here for too long."

Corbet motioned for me to roll over to face him, it was my turn to grumble as I slowly complied.

"The scars do increase your bad ass points." His fingertips traced themselves lightly over my face where the dark scars were, they stopped over my left eye. "I just wish your eye would return to normal."

My eye was completely healed, I could see out of it and everything... it's just that whatever magic in Ziel's blood that did it left me with a little eye color problem.

Instead of two blue eyes, I now had a red eye and a blue eye.

"Chicks dig the whole ' two different color eyes' thing, so why are you worrying about it?" God he's so paranoid.

His eyes narrowed and I could hear a low growl rumbling through his chest "And that's not a reason to worry!"

"Hey! Shut up you two!"

"Yeah go make out somewhere else..."

I rolled my eyes and turned back over on my other side. I tried not to sigh angrily as Corbet squeezed me to his chest to the point where I couldn't breath.

"I don't know why you're worried about me straying, I already agreed to be with you, I'm not interested in anyone else."

He didn't seem too convinced.

"Look just because you're some ultimate evil overlord of darkness doesn't change anything." Why do I get the feeling that dating a woman would have been easier at this point?

"I highly doubt that doesn't bother you Twilight, it bothered Link."

"But you forget that I've had more dealings with darkness than he has, I'm use to demons at this point... Well I'm not sure I'd ever be able to get use to Ziel, but that's beside the point." I turned over and pressed my lips to his. "I'm yours, for as long as you want."

He finally smiled and nuzzled his face into mine.

"Aw, you two are so sweet, I might have to brush my teeth soon."

I turned around to see Link staring down at us, still looking half asleep.

"Why did you get out of bed hero? We were doing just fine down here." Corbet's happy mood seemed dead now... Great...

"Well I would have kept sleeping with Navi quite peacefully if you two would have shut up for a few minutes. Go do your bonding time somewhere else."

Oh God here we go...

"This isn't your house! You go away!"

"It says 'Link's house' out front so I think it is!"

They are so...

"Shut up! It is not!"

"Is so!"

Childish...

Navi flew down from the bed where she was sleeping glowing a bright red color.

She's pissed.

"Both of you be quiet or I'll put a spell on you that will make you start humping trees! And I can guaranteed it doesn't feel good!"

Well as long as they don't start humping me I'm fine with it.

Thankfully the threat is all they needed because they both went silent.

"Well if you're not going to go somewhere else and I'm not either."

I was suddenly pulled from my comfy embrace and shoved to the other side of the blankets.

Link wiggled himself in between me and Corbet and turned his back to the demon king with a satisfied smirk on his face. "I'll just stop you two from talking so we can all get some rest!" And with that said he closed his eyes and went quiet.

I could see Corbet glaring holes into the back of his skull and I shrugged at him.

I needed a nap anyway...

* * *

I tapped at the eye patch on my left eye and sighed.

Well, it did make me look pretty damn cool, but it would be really inconvenient in a fight.

Link seemed to be following the same train of thought as he kept staring at it with a frustrated expression. "Well if we need to fight just slip it off, but I'm sure Zelda would be displeased to find out you've been making deals with the devil, so make sure no one sees it."

"Whatever."

"Speaking of the Bitch Princess, are we ever going to tell her what's happening to her beloved Hyrule?" We both turned to look at Corbet who was sitting in chair polishing his sword.

"Well I would go tell her if it didn't waste time searching for tweedle dee and tweedle dum." I finished strapping the last of my equipment on just as a loud crack sounded, followed by a blinding light.

Great, now I'm completely blind.

"Now, now my friends, don't despair, for I have the solution to your problems! It wouldn't be good to have you waste your time, because then the evil would come and destroy us all, and mess up my pretty face."

Navi flew into my head, she was probably as blind as me, or just trying to figure out new ways to kill whatever brains cells she had left.

Which was not a lot, trust me.

A crash sounded in front of me, that must have been Link.

"I can't see! Sheik! Is that you?"

"Where are you? If I could see you, I would introduce my self, my name's Sahji by the way."

I face palmed and glared in the direction of where the voice was coming from. "You blinded yourself with the deku nut _you _threw?"

"Must we fret over the details? Ah, there we go, I can kind of see again."

I heard him walk in front of me. I knew he wasn't able to see that well, so I suck my boot out a bit.

Another crash sounded.

"Ok! Who tripped me?"

I could faintly make out the shape of Sahji kneeling in front of me. I gave him the nicest smile I could manage.

"Oh don't try to fool me with that pretty smile of yours hero, because I know deep down inside how evil you are."

"Diddo that!"

"Shut up candle..."

My vision had cleared. Link was standing to the right of me, observing Sahji with curious eyes. And Sahji was on the floor to my left, looking back and forth between me and Link.

And Corbet was... Shaking his head at the stupidity of it all.

"I take it you're related to Sheik, Sahji?"

Sahji nodded and stood up and flicked the hair out of his eyes. "Yes that's right, I'm his son." He took a hold of Link's outstretched hand and shook it. "Though I'm much more prettier than him."

Link continued to shake his hand with much unneeded enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes at the two of them. They should really get together and start a show of some sort.

Maybe a musical?

Sahji gently pried the Link's hand off and sauntered over to me.

I glared at him, but he ignored me and gently brushed his fingertips over my bad eye. "What happened to you? This looks pretty bad, are you going to be able to see again?"

Oh great, if he finds out that I've been messing around in the Shadow Realm I'll never hear the end of it... "Er, no, so don' touch."

"Let me see!"

"Get the hell away from me she-male!"

Sahji whimpered and let go of me. "I just wanted to see if I could do anything to help."

"I got enough help from enough weirdos, I don't need anymore..." I tried not to look at Corbet while saying that.

Link coughed to get his attention. "You were saying something about helping us?"

"Oh yes! I was just thinking that I could go and tell Zelda for all of you so you don't have to waste your time going back to Hyrule Castle Town. As for the two you're looking for, I think you have to lure them out first, they'll be hiding somewhere you'd never find easily." He played with a few loose strands of hair, waiting for our reply.

"Well if you're willing to do that for us it would be a big help." Link cupped his chin in thought. "As for a lure..." He looked toward me and I gulped loudly.

"Well you guys, I'm off! Me and dad have a training session today." Sahji pulled another nut out of his pocket.

I stood and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him out the door. "It's called a door. Use it."

Corbet chuckled and nodded in approval.

"You know I'd hate to see you two have children, they'd be evil sarcastic little bastards." Link and Navi both giggled and high-fived each other.

I tried not to blush at the thought of little me and Corbets running around attacking things with wooden swords.

Okay, now that's cute.

Link stopped his giggling and regained his serious expression. "Now Twilight, take off your weapons and armor, we need you to be as venerable as possible." He moved toward me and starting unbuckling all the stuff I just finished putting on.

Corbet stood and pushed Link away from me. "There's no way you're sending him out there without any weapons." He handed me back my leather gloves and I moved out of the way of the inevitable fight that's about to happen.

"He won't be defenseless, you'll be in his shadow protecting him."

"As much as I'd like to say that's all he needs, I'm not, they easily put me out of commission last time with their strange magic, who says they can't do it again."

While they fought over whatever, I decided to undress and take off my chain mail (I was surprised when Corbet didn't try to jump me as well) and get rid of all my other weapons beside my sword. Navi landed on my shoulder and grumbled, and I smiled at her sympathetically.

"I'm going for a walk you two."

They ignored me and continued fighting.

"All by myself! With only my sword to protect me!"

That made them stop.

Link placed his hand on Corbet's shoulder. "When one or both of them come, trap them with one of your spells and hold them till I get there, this could end up being the end of this whole evil twins taking over Hyrule thing, so don't mess up."

Corbet nodded and disappeared and I immediately felt his presence close to me.

Navi flew over to me and kissed my cheek. "Be careful!"

"I will bug, don't worry."

I walked out of the house and went down the ladder. I wasn't sure of where to go so I just started walking.

I walked in silence and enjoyed the fresh air, it's been a while since I've had some time to myself... well kind of... but still, the silence was awesome.

I eventually came to the spring where Ilia often bathed Epona. It was just as peaceful here as I remembered.

"It's got it's charm doesn't it?"

I almost jumped out of my skin.

Why do people do this to me?

I turned to look at the smiley bastard, it certainty didn't them long to pounce on me once I was out of range of my friends.

Abel reached out and caressed my cheek, and I tried not to bite his hand off.

"You would be so much happier if you helped me and my brother. We plan on turning this land into a place where everyone can come and be excepted unlike now." he removed his hand from my face and his gazed moved to my shadow. "For example... do you think that your princess would be pleased if she found out you had feelings for another man?"

Honey coated words don't do anything for me, Ganondorf already tried that... "If she found out I guess, but I don't really plan on making out with the creeper in the middle of castle town."

"But wouldn't it be nice if you could?"

"And give him more of reason to grope me in public then he already has? Not really.."

I could see that my unenthusiastic remarks were starting to piss him off, his smile started to look sinister.

"Well then, I see I can do no convincing of you, which is a shame because I'd rather you come willing."

Corbet emerged from my shadow and growled at him. "He's not coming anywhere with you because you're not going anywhere." He gestured to the red markings on the ground that surrounded us in a circle. "And any minute Link will be here, and then we're going to sit down for a nice talk."

Abel laughed loudly and I stepped away from him slowly.

"You may be the demon king in the shadow world, but you're nothing in this world." Smiley looked at me and then back to Corbet. "And I wonder how much weaker you would be without your precious contract."

Before either of us could react I felt a cool hand on the scar on my neck and then an explosion of pain that felt like I got kicked in the chest by an angry Epona. Thankfully it was over quickly, and I fell to my knees, my head spinning.

I felt Corbet by my side, calling my name softly and I leaned on him.

I wish my head would stop spinning.

"Now nameless one, hand over that pretty little creature so I can be on my way."

I looked at Corbet, and I wasn't surprised to see his fangs out in their full glory. "It doesn't matter, you still can't go anywhere, my spell is keeping you here."

"I doubt that. It seems you need convincing that your plan failed, well then, I shall provide you with the proof."

He took few steps away from us and bowed his head in concentration.

The temperature in the area started rising. I could feel it, the grass around me was beginning to wilt.

I stood and faced him, in case he tried anything funny. Steam was rising off the water, surrounding us in a thick blanket of it.

"You can summon powerful creatures, if you know their name's. Isn't that right Voltar?"

A horse neighed and walked toward us through the steam. At first I thought it was Epona, but she would never be able to come this close to the near hell I was standing in.

This horse was on fire. I'm not joking. It looked at me, but it felt more like it was glaring at me. It snorted then trotted over to the guy who reached up and petted it like you would a normal horse. Didn't the fire burn his hand?

"Now Voltar, you wouldn't mind breaking this little spell for me would you?"

Corbet nuzzled my neck and whispered. "Run."

He didn't have to tell me twice.

I turned toward the exit of the pond and booked it, making sure I ran away from the village so nothing could follow me back there. I looked behind me and expected to see Corbet there, but instead I saw the fire horse was coming after me, and closing in fast.

I stopped and drew my sword, there's no way I'm going down without a fight.

The horse slowed as it approached me and I could feel the heat rolling off it in waves.

Where's the creeper?

A bright light exploded from the direction of the pond and I covered my eyes to shield them.

When I opened them, Abel was standing by the horse, patting it lovingly. "You did well my friend, go and rest."

It disappeared leaving just us in the clearing.

"Well now that that little problem is out of the way..." He vanished and my instincts told me to turn around.

I swiveled around and lashed out with my sword but Abel stopped it by grabbing it with his hand.

"Now now little puppy, no biting." He wrenched the sword out of my hand and it went flying into the forest somewhere.

Link is going to kill me.

"I'm terribly sorry about your boyfriend, but it seems he was quite determined to get in my way, I was even going to let him live if he was willing to let you go, but..."

I glared at him, there was no way he killed the creeper, he's a demon king for crying out loud.

"Not a big talker? That's fine." He grabbed onto my wrist and I growled at him.

I reached for my magic and used it to shove a good sized spear made of ice through his chest, his eyes widened with shock.

"Stupid bastard, I still have my magic, I don't need a sword to kill you." I tried pulling my hand away from him, but he kept a firm hold on me.

I watched as his free hand moved and grasped the ice that was sticking in his chest and he pulled it out with a pained grunt.

Well Fuck...

"What did I just say to you puppy?" He tossed the ice behind him, he wasn't smiling anymore. "No biting."

And then my world went black.

* * *

Oops, cliff hanger...

You all love me.

Now I'm going to work, I'll try to get another chapter up soon, but I can't make any promises...

And how is Skyward Sword? I bought it, but I don't have a Wii... I'm saving for one! I wanna play it SO BAD!

Till next time~


	17. Chapter 17

Damn it's cold.

Why is it so cold?

I opened my eyes and took a quick look around noticing the lack of Creeper or the bug. Actually there was a lack of anything familiar here... Where was here again? I was laying on a plain bed in an empty room. It was also freezing...

I scooted over to the end of the bed, making my way to the one window in the room, that happened to be open with snow gusting through.

No wonder I was so damn cold.

I was almost there before something caught my foot and I fell to my knees with a curse, when I looked behind me I noticed my left foot had a shackle around it and I was chained to the bed.

Okay, joke is up, this situation is no longer funny.

"Guys?" My voice echoed loudly through the room, but there was no reply.

What happened? Did I get so drunk that I have no memory of how I got chained to a bed?

I vaguely remember something to do with a horse, and fire, lots of fire...

The sound of the door on the opposite side of the room caught my attention, I turned just in time to see the smiley bastard walk in.

What the fuck is he doing here?

"Oh look the puppy is up!" If it was even possible, his smile grew larger.

He sauntered toward me until he was standing a few feet away, then he slowly placed the tray of food he was holding on the floor, as if he was trying hard not to startle a wild animal. He looked at the chain attached to my foot and chuckled. "Trying to escape already?"

I did my best to give him a blank look. "No actually I was trying to close the bloody window that was left open even though this room is lacking a fireplace and its snowing outside. It IS possible to freeze to death you know."

Smiley bastard looked startled, maybe he was surprised I spoke all those words (who the hell isn't?) but he shrugged and walked over to the window, closing it with a dramatic sigh. "Forgive me, I forgot you humans were so weak."

Not that I'd ever tell him that the cold could never kill me because of my power, he didn't need to know that. "How did I get here? Where's Corbet?"

Abel leaned against the wall and made himself comfortable. "Well you got here via me, and that demon is dead, if you really must know..."

Dead? My heart started beating painfully, there was no way that idiot could be dead!

"Aw... do you miss him?"

I stood up. "Whatever, what are you planning to do with me? Kill me?" I have to find a way out of here, Link and Creeper are probably looking for me.

"Oh worry not hero, we're not going to kill you, you're too useful to us." Smiley slowly walked toward me and I backed away making sure to avoid tripping over the food tray, he'd probably make me lick the food off the floor or something...

But the second I turned my head to look where I was stepping, the bastard ran at me and shoved me so hard I fell backward onto the bed.

He was on top of me in an instant, pinning my arms over my head so I couldn't punch that smug look off his face.

"Don't worry about missing your boyfriend hero, I can easily take his place." He grinned down at me and I glared back at him.

I clenched my mouth shut as he leaned down, but he didn't come near my mouth, instead he focused his attention on my neck, his cold lips leaving little trails up to my jaw, then they moved back to my shoulder where I felt his fangs nibble at my skin.

"You taste delicious." His mouth moved to my ear and his hot breath tickled me.

I ignored him and closed my eyes, trying to think of somewhere I'd rather be, which would be anywhere at this point, but maybe with a few things to kill...

I felt a hot tongue run up the length of my ear and couldn't help but jump.

Okay scratch that, lots of things for me to kill.

"My dear brother, what are you doing to our pet? I told you to feed him, not breed him..."

Abel jumped away from me as though I was on fire. Thank the Goddesses...

"Forgive me brother, I just thought it would be best to train him as soon as possible."

I sat up and started rubbing my raped ear. That's so freaking gross...

"Indeed." Smiley's brother gestured for him to follow him as he left the room.

Abel sighed and slowly walked after his brother, he closed the door behind him and I heard the click of a lock.

I'm the hero of Twilight, do they really think that a chain and a locked door can stop me? I gave the offending chain a glare.

Okay, maybe the chain would be a problem... It's times like these where I really miss Midna...

* * *

Link and Navi were both pacing back and forth in Link's small home when they both felt the surge of magic.

"Wow! Who blew up?"

Link didn't bother answering and raced out the door, almost falling off the platform before sliding down the ladder and jumping on Epona.

He didn't waste any time speeding toward the area where the burst of magic came from, the once peaceful spring was now turned into a crater, rocks and debris littered the ground, grass was flattened and trees were toppled.

Navi gasped in horror. "What happened here?"

Link dismounted Epona with an amused snort. "Obviously someone blew up..." He careful began to slide himself down the side of the crater to the middle where a dark orb was resting. "Oi! It's safe to come out now!"

The orb shimmered and Link smirked. _Thank the Goddesses, they're all right... _But where he expected to see Corbet shielding Twilight, he instead saw a young man with black fairy wings fluttering angrily as he stood protectively over the limp form of the demon lord.

Navi flew into Link's hat at the sight of him.

"Can't you fucking idiots do anything right?" Fynn couldn't believe how stupid the lightlings could be, and he was even more surprised that his master went along with the whole thing!

"Oh sure! Let's just send in the kid who doesn't even know how to control his own power yet, and try to capture the human who possesses enough power to rival my master! Dumb ass!"

Corbet shifted and rolled onto his back. "Damn light magic.. Damn it burns..."

Link slowly approached the two, making sure to give Fynn his space and looked down at Corbet. "Where's Twi? Did he disappear?" He tried looking behind the two demons but could see no sign of the young Hylian.

Corbet quickly sat up and looked in the direction he had last seen his bonded run, a feeling of dread soon came over him. "Last time I saw him he was running in that direction," he gestured to the path with a tilt of his head. "But my bonds were severed with him, so I can't sense where he is anymore..."

"Severed?" Link's eyes went from the path back to the demon lord who was glaring at the ground. "Well I guess you're pissed."

"Not only that, I'll be weaker in this world without a bond." Fynn held out his hand and Corbet gratefully accepted it and was pulled to his feet. "Good thing you shielded me in time, or I would have been in pretty bad shape right now."

"Well someone has got to look out for your sorry ass Master, now I better get back before I combust or something, this world is way too bright for my liking." He gave Corbet a quick bow before dissipating into shadows.

"Are you feeling okay, my Lord?" Link smirked at the demon, trying to brighten the sour mood, Navi flew out from under his hat and giggled softly.

Corbet shrugged, he obviously wasn't amused. "As fine as I'll ever be, now lets go find Twilight." He turned and jogged up the side of the crater toward the path, looking behind to make sure his companions were in pursuit.

Link motion for him to keep going. "Don't worry Corbet, we'll find the kid, he's probably hiding up a tree somewhere or something."

"Or using his sword to mow grass!"

"I'm telling you Navi, those green rupees add up!"

Corbet sighed. _Why did I have to be stuck with these two idiots of all people? You better be alright Twilight, there will be hell to pay if you're not..._

* * *

I counted the cracks on the ceiling for what seemed like the 500th time, I know I'm a prisoner and all, but I'm dying of boredom here.

The last time I had seen the brothers was during Smileys little ear rape session with me, and that was yesterday...

I hope they weren't planning on starving me out, cause I've been hungry since last night.

I'll talk I swear, just bring me food damn it!

I felt my ears twitch at the sound of approaching footsteps so I sat up and faced the door.

It might also be a good idea to get off the damn bed seeing as I'm always getting almost raped by these guys, but the footsteps sounded urgent... Have my heroes come to rescue me?

Yeah right...

My mind quickly conjured up the image of Link and Corbet both riding Epona toward me with their swords drawn, while Navi swirled around their heads in circles while yelling something useless, and Link and Corbet elbowed each other, trying to get the other to fall off the horse.

But before I could watch Epona could throw them off, the door to my room swung open with a crash and Kain walked in, a look of pure irritation on his face.

Wait, when does this guy NOT look irritated?

He swiftly walked toward the bed and I jumped off it to distance myself, he ignored me and unshackled the other end of my chain from the bed. "It seems your princess has figured out we're here, we need to fall back for now until a logical plan has been thought out and we can return to take what is ours. Besides, it's time we met up with our comrade and give a report."

He gave the chain a yank and I stumbled forward slightly, the message was clear, 'follow me or I will drag you down the hall by your leg'.

I decided to follow him.

For now...

As we walked through the cold building it didn't take me long to realize where we were.

Yeto's home.

But if the brothers where here, what happened to Yeto and his wife?

When we stepped out the front door I closed my eyes and prepared to be blasted with a face full of cold wind and snow, but strangely the air was calm, and it was even a comfortable temperature out.

I followed Kain to the bridge where Able was waiting with two horses. Well at least I think they're horses, do normal horses usually have butterfly wings?

Yeah didn't think so...

What is it about dire situations that increases my sarcasm level?

Kain didn't waste any time throwing me on to the nearest Butterhorse and climbing up behind me in the saddle.

What? Is Butterhorse not a good name?

Abel stopped beside us, already mounted on his ride. "Aren't they beautiful pet? We came up with them ourselves, they are an excellent way of transportation."

"Yeah cause pretty horses with fabulous butterfly wings are really evil looking, I bet people must shit kittens when they see your Calvary fluttering toward them..."

Shit... Stupid mouth...

Abel looked as if I had slapped the smile right off his face, I waited to be knocked out again, but much to my surprise, Kain started laughing behind me.

"At least he has a sense of humor." His hand ruffled my hat out of place and I quickly reached up to correct it.

Abel narrowed his eyes at me before kicking his Butterhorse and taking off into the air.

Kain followed after him and I had to bite my tongue to hold off on the many curses that were trying to come out. Goddess forbid my curse with gravity gets me while I'm up here...

As we climbed higher I felt the air grow thinner and colder. Kain seemed to noticed this, and he flipped his cloak around me.

Not that I'm complaining, but seriously, he does know that we're not friends and if I get the chance to book it I will?

Ahead of us Abel must have been summoning something because the air was starting to charge with the energy of fire.

Where exactly are we going?

The fire swirled around him until it created a hoop, and when he flew it through it I expected to see him come out on the other side, but instead he vanished.

Before I could ask what the hell just happened, Kain steered our horse toward the fire hoop and we flew through it.

I yelped as the Butterhorse landed on the ground on the other side with a jolt, the blast of heat that hit me in the face was more startling than anything, but it wasn't the fire that was creating the heat.

"Welcome to the Jonel desert." Kain gestured to the wasteland where we were, "it's much more vast than your Gerudian desert." On the horizon I could see a large cliff face, but that was the only thing that was visible for miles. "It's located in the land of Athar in which we are currently standing in, the world that your dear Hyrule is a part of. In fact, your desert and this one are connected, right where that cliff is."

Well this is certainly a lot to take in, but what does he want me to say? Wow? Cool?

Instead I remained silent.

He didn't seem to notice, he kicked the poor Butterhorse and it took off in a gallop, it started flapping it's wings to increase its speed, our destination seemed to be in the direction of the cliff.

I caught movement to my left and looked just in time to see Abel fly past us with his tongue stuck out.

Really?

Aren't these guys suppose to be crazy powerful demon loving human/demon things?

Immature bastard...

We rode until the day turned into night, I was starting to get sore from riding. Hey I'm tough but riding at this speed for hours sucks okay? I had to use Kain's cloak to keep the dust out of my face since it was starting to suffocate me, I hate deserts...

When we finally stopped I didn't wait to be dragged off, I gladly jumped down and sat on my ass, my legs being too shaky to support them.

Kain came to stand in front of me and I glared up at him.

"Why do you always look so angry? You should be happy that we saved you, you'll be most spoiled for the rest of your life, however long it may be."

Saved... me...?

I laughed, I couldn't stop myself, maybe it's the stress of this whole situation, but I couldn't stop laughing. I wrapped my arms around myself and fell onto my side.

Oh god I've finally snapped.

Luckily I stopped when Abel gave me a good kick in the ribs, now I'm pissed.

I grabbed the foot that had attacked me and twisted it as hard as I could and was rewarded with a loud snap and a cry of agony.

Not wasting any time, I got to my feet and bolted, amazingly I managed to get a few feet away before running into something hard.

Well at least I didn't fall...

"I thought we agreed you were not suppose to return until I got what I sent you to look for? Explain yourselves you two, why are you back from Hyrule so soon?"

I recognize that voice.

I froze in place, and a cold sweat came over me.

It couldn't be...

My eyes trailed slowly upward, the black clothing, the dark skin, the flaming red hair, and those evil yellow eyes...

Oh hell...

"What's this? Seems you've found a little jewel, it's a shame he's not what I want." Ganondorf stared down at me, his eyes were burning with hatred and I gulped loudly.

He was Ganondorf, but he looked so different, his skin was a dark tan color instead of green, and his hair wasn't as long as it use to be, it was cut rather short, and his cape and armor was missing, instead he was wearing some type of robe thing.

He smirked, as if he knew how afraid I am.

I'm not scared, I'm just trying to stop my heart from trying to break it's way out of my chest.

"I killed you."

Well my mouth is working again, that's a good sign.

"You? Kill me?" He laughed loudly and I tried not flinch. "As if you could defeat me _boy_, my puppets yes, but never me. Unfortunately my puppets all failed, instead I have chosen to rely on these two children." The way he said children made me feel as if he was stepping on a bug or something.

"The boy is ours." I heard Kain step up behind me, but my eyes were glued to the demon man in front of me. "We _will _retrieve what you want, you need to give us time, Zelda found out about us and was close to finding us, and that is not part of the plan."

Ganondorf's face turned into a scowl. "How long do you think I will wait? If you want my help with your revenge, get me what I seek or I will destroy you both and go in myself."

"Of course Lord Ganon."

Can we leave now? I'll put up with ear rape if it gets me away from this guy...

As if reading my mind, Ganondorf looked down at me and smiled gleefully. "Until you retrieve it, I think I shall keep the boy, just to insure you are fully motivated."

Fuck.

He reached down for me and my body finally started working again as I jumped to the left and rolled to the side and stood up fast.

Unfortunately I forgot about the chain shackled to my foot, Ganondorf stomped on it and I crashed into the sandy ground, but before I could even curse gravity for the millionth freaking time, the demon man picked me up and flung me over his shoulder.

When he turned his back on the brothers I was facing them. They looked a bit peeved off.

Trying being in my position assholes.

"I will be awaiting you at my fortress, feel free to stop in when you have completed your mission." And then the air shifted, just like it did when Abel created the fire portal in the sky, and he started walking.

My vision went dark for a few seconds before lighting up again, and instead of the empty desert, we were standing in a very richly decorated room.

"Shanzen. I bring presents."

I yelped as I was thrown down onto a bed.

Well at least I landed on something soft.

"Make sure to bathe him and change him into more suitable clothes, I'm getting sick just looking at him." And with that said Ganondorf strode to the door, exited, and slammed it behind him.

"_Him_?"

I turned when I felt the bed shift behind me.

I swear if I get into any more raping situations, I'll kill something.

The guy on the bed with me looked a bit older than me, he had the same yellow eyes and red hair as Ganondorf, and a very muscular build from what I could see, seeing as the blankets had fallen off him when he sat up, and he appeared to be either half naked or naked... I'm hoping for the first one.

He must be... related to Ganondorf... His _son_?"

At least he was nice to look at... unlike the evil king.

Well not that I know how to rate the hotness of guys yet, but I think he's... good looking...

He was staring at me like I had been staring at him, his eyes were wide and curious, he tilted his head and snorted. "You don't look male, maybe a bit smaller than the women, and you're missing breasts but that's about it."

Excuse me?

I glared at him, trying to ignore the huskiness in his voice. This guy must be a real catch for the ladies, all he would have to do is talk...

He crawled forward, and much to my dismay he was in fact naked, and didn't seem to care who saw what.

I tried to back away but he grabbed my ear (which freaking hurt! Damnit!) and pulled me closer until I was sitting in his lap.

I waited for him to rip my clothes off or something as equally terrifying, but instead he just poked me.

Has he never seen another guy besides Ganondorf?

"Why is your skin so light? Don't you burn easy?" He pulled my hair and I slapped his hand away. "Why is your hair the color of straw? Are you sick or something? Wait, are you an albino?"

Is he serious?

"No."

"Well at least your voice sounds manly."

I raised an eyebrow at him, trying to hide the fact that I think he's an idiot, but I think I'm failing. "Well I would certainly hope I sound manly, seeing as I AM a man."

He smirked, but it wasn't an evil smirk, more like the smirk I got from Shad whenever I challenged him to a knife throwing contest. "Prove it."

"I'm not taking my clothes off for you."

The smirk was gone, and replaced with confusion. "Why not?"

I felt my face heat up. "You don't just take your clothes off in front of people! That's not proper." Was this guy raised by monkeys?

"What do you mean not proper? The women walk around naked all the time! I walk around naked all the time. Actually I think I'm naked right now."

I gave him a blank stare.

He smiled back at me. "Well we Gerudians are a tribe of only women, I just want to know if you really are a male... I guess I'll just find out for myself..."

Before I could react I felt a hand grab my more delicate parts and leaped away from him with a yelp that would make any beaten dog jealous.

"So you are a man!"

"I just told you that you stupid monkey!"

"What's a monkey?"

"..."

"...?"

Please kill me now.

* * *

And here we are, I am SO SORRY for not updating this sooner, writing motivation dies while you have to go to work, but on the other hand, your friends threatening to kill you if you don't update seems to be great motivation...

Please like Shan! He's one of my favorite OC's, and yeah he's Ganny's son.

It's still open if you want to suggest a real name for Twilight, I'm still stuck...

Not that anyone reads this anymore I don't think...

-Runs off to play Skyward-


	18. Chapter 18

"So the woman where you're from really cover up everything? Why would they do that?"

We were still sitting on Shan's bed, and still playing 100 questions.

This guy is starting to irk me... Why can't he just except the fact that some women in this world prefer being decent?

"Because that's how they were raised."

"Oh..." Shan tilted his head in thought, probably trying to figure out what a woman with a dress on would look like.

"It's so strange though, the women here rarely wear clothes, and if they do it's see-through silk."

Great. I sense awkward moments in my future. If Corbet were here right now I bet he'd be making fun of all this with me.

Speaking of the bastard, I will go to the afterlife and drag his sorry ass back myself if he's dead. I need someone to rescue me damn it! And I sure as hell am not relying on the half baked Hero of Time and his stunned light bulb.

"And there are lot's of men where you're from? Like a lot? Are they all as pretty as you?"

I rolled my eyes ignoring the fact that he doesn't seem to understand that calling me 'pretty' is insulting, and it bruises the ego a bit as well. "Yes there are lots of men, a lot, more than there are women, and no they're not as pretty as me."

Maybe if I could remember how to get to the shadow realm I would be able to escape...

I ignored whatever reply Shan had to my previous statement and reached for my magic, but as soon as I touched it with my mind, a powerful energy surged through me and attacked me. It felt like every one of the nerves in my body were being electrocuted.

"Why did you go silent? Is something wrong?"

I fell over onto my side, gasping for air.

Whatever the fuck just happened, it was NOT fun.

I suddenly felt weightless, and it took me a few seconds to realize that Shan had picked me up and was carrying me.

I tried not to cringe as the crazy bastard barged his way through a door in a panic. "Father! Something is wrong with my gift! He looks sick!"

Ganondorf stood from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to us, and then I was looking up into the smug face of the evil king once again.

He just chuckled darkly and patted Shan on the head.

"Don't worry child, the hero just tried to use his magic, I guess I should have told him about the spell I placed on him to prevent him from doing so..."

Yeah that would have been nice...

"So he's not sick?"

"No..."

I tried to motion for Shan to put me down, but my hands only twitched.

Great... now I'm paralyzed.

"Did you feed him and bathe him like a I had asked you?" Ganondorf glared down at me when he noticed I was still wearing my green tunic. "He smells of smoke and forest, and I hate the smell of trees."

"I'll do that now father, I just got distract with all the interesting things he was telling me."

Dear god, this guy looks older than me but the way he talks makes me think of a child.

"That's nice Shanzen, run along now." Ganondorf waved us away and I sighed in relief as we exited the room, I think I will always feel safer with a solid door between me and that man.

Shan seemed pretty happy to be carrying me around, he started humming a tune and smiling like a lunatic.

"What is that you have there Shan?" The woman who approached us had a very thick accent, it reminded so much of Telma's... She did say her people were from the desert...

I quickly looked away when I noticed she was indeed wearing nothing but loose fitting see-through silk...

Yep... Awkward...

"Father gave him to me as a present. He's pretty, and he's a male."

Like it's not obvious by looking at me? Dear Goddesses.

The woman squealed and launched herself at us, it was so sudden that it must have scared Shan and he almost dropped me.

"He is so pretty! Can I play with him? Me and Mayru are looking for a male to give us a child, and I'm sure she'll like this one."

What the hell is that suppose to mean?

"You couldn't find any pretty men on your travels to the capital Natari?" Shan seemed amused at what must have been a horrified expression on my face.

I am NOT going to be some bitch's baby daddy.

Natari sighed and plucked at my hair. "Well there were some nice looking ones, but none as nice as this one. He has such strange coloring, and those _eyes..._"

Shan hugged me closer, and for once I didn't mind.

"He's mine though, and I want to be the one to deflower him."

Okay, never mind, I don't like being held by him.

I squirmed and tried to break myself free, at least my limbs were going where I wanted them too. He seemed to realize what I wanted and gently placed me on my feet, holding me steady when I almost fell over.

"I don't know about you two, but I don't plan on sleeping with any of you. I have a boyfriend and he happens to be a powerful and sexy demon lord, so if you're not careful he'll kill you."

Shan shrugged. "He can join if he wants, if it's another male I don't mind sharing. Is he as pretty as you?"

Natari giggled and I clenched my fist to prevent myself from punching him.

Definitely raised by monkeys.

* * *

Corbet let out another loud and whiny sigh, startling Link, who was sitting in front of him on Epona, out of whatever he was thinking of. "Do you mind? I'm trying to think over here."

Corbet mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'don't hurt yourself' and rested his head on the hero's shoulder.

Epona and Navi both snorted at the two pathetic men.

"Look at you two! Twilight is gone for less than a week and you can barely keep it together!" Navi bumped herself into Corbet's forehead when he pretended to ignore her.

"I don't even want to try to be happy," Corbet flicked her away with his finger and laid his head back down, "my future mate is with the enemy, possibly being tortured, or worse, raped, and all you can think of is how to get us to smile again? You are more dumb than I thought fairy."

Link let out his own sigh and steered Epona into Hyrule Castle Town. "You all are driving me nuts, so do me a favor and shut up. And Corbet, I already promised we would get him back, and I intend to keep it. As rude as he is, I think Twi is rather cute and don't want to see him hurt."

Corbet growled and nipped at one of Link's venerable ears making the hero jump. "Make a contract with me."

Link looked over his shoulder to give the demon a confused look. "Now why would I go and do something like that?"

"So I can be more of use to you in this world. I have no strength right now, I'm almost a shadow!" He flicked the golden hoop on Link's ear with his tongue, making the hero shiver.

"There's no way Link is going to make another contract with you! Remember what happened the first time!"

Corbet glared at the annoying fairy. "I happen to have a good memory, so yes I do remember, and I also remember all the times me and your precious hero here renewed the contract every night." He cackled when they both turned red, Link from embarrassment and Navi from anger.

"Yeah! Well I don't care what you say! I am not going to 'collect firewood' anytime soon mister!"

"We'll see about that." Corbet leaned back as Link dismounted from Epona, and then quickly followed after him. "So why are we here again?"

Navi, having calmed down, flew over and landed on his shoulder. "Twilight has a friend here, I think she might be Gerudian or something! Anyway she seems to know a lot and has many friends that will help her, so maybe she would know if the brothers have been spotted!"

Link took hold of Epona's reins and gestured for her to lead the way.

Navi happily flew into the direction of Telma's bar, taking them through a shortcut in the back alley, only to be stopped by three women.

"Oh look it's him!"

The girls ran up to Link and smiled at them, and the hero merely raised an eyebrow.

"We haven't seen you in a while handsome, have you been out in the sun a lot lately? Your hair is so much brighter!"

"Ummmm..."

Link was going to reply, but apparently that was all they needed, all three of the girl's faces turned bright red and then they turned and ran away screaming.

Corbet chuckled and patted a blushing Link lightly on the shoulder, "you still haven't lost your touch I guess."

The hero responded with a scoff and continued walking.

They made it to Telma's bar without much more drama, unless you count Corbet stealing an apple for a fruit stand and then having to run away from an angry shopkeeper drama...

Link tied Epona to a nearby hitching post and rubbed her neck affectionately. "Alright girl, we'll be back in a few."

Corbet had already stepped inside the bar, leaving Navi outside complaining to no one in particular about how impatient the demon lord was.

Link plucked her out of the air by her wings and stepped inside.

The warm and cozy bar immediately made him feel welcome, he smiled and waved at a few of the customers that called out his name in greeting.

"I think everyone thinks you're Twilight!"

The hero looked down at Navi with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Oh dear Lord, don't tell me you didn't guess that already." Corbet shook his head at the sad duo before walking up to the bar counter and waving at the woman standing behind it. She did indeed look Gerudian as Navi had said.

"Can I help you son?" She leaned on the counter and offered Corbet a friendly smile.

Navi flew over and bumped herself into the back of Corbet's head before he could answer. "Lady Telma! Twilight's been kidnapped and we need your help in finding where he is! Do you think you could ask those friends of your if they've seen two guys carrying a angry hero around?"

Telma's eyes widened in surprise. "He's been kidnapped? Who's that over there then?" She pointed toward Link who looked to be having an intense conversation with a fluffy white cat.

Corbet sighed and shook his head. "That's his ahhh... long lost twin brother."

Telma raised a speculative eyebrow, but remained quiet. "Alright then, I'll ask the group if they've seen anything." After quickly telling her customers to behave themselves, she walked to the back of the room and disappeared behind a curtain.

Link sat himself next to Corbet and rested his head on the table. "Well hopefully we get a lead, if not we're going to have to start thinking 'If I were an evil demon, where would I hide?'"

"That's wouldn't be hard for me to do, somewhere quite and desolate so I can laugh maniacally without fear of waking the neighbors," said Corbet, offering the tired hero a smile.

Link chuckled in response.

Telma returned minutes later with a young black haired woman in tow, she waved at the girl to take the other seat on Corbet's side and then went back to her spot behind the counter. "Alright Ashei, tell these young men what you saw."

Ashei nodded and pulled out a map, rolling it out on the counter so the two men could see. "This is a map of Snowpeak," she pointed to a house on the map. "My friends Yeto and Yeta live here, and I hadn't heard from them in some time so I journeyed up there."

She stopped to take a drink of whatever Telma just handed her then continued. "But when I made it to their house I heard people talking, so I peeked over a rock and saw two strange horses with wings and two men, and I think... Link may have been there, it was hard to see because it was so far away, but I'm sure I saw green on the back of one of the horses."

Corbet growled softly under his breath then asked, "What happened next?"

"The two men jumped on the winged horses and took off into the sky and headed toward the Southwest, or toward the desert." She pointed to where the Gerudo Desert lay. "But that's not all, I watched them going into the sky, and before they got out of sight, there was a burst of orange and then they were gone."

"Burst of orange?" Link looked at Corbet who offered a shrug in reply.

Telma placed to drinks in front of the boys. "I have a theory, and I'm sure your fairy friend is thinking the same thing."

"She thinks?" Corbet said quietly and Navi kicked his arm.

"I think all the time! And Telma's right! It sounds like those two brothers opened up a portal!"

"A portal?" Link's eyes moved over different places on the map. "But where would they be going?"

"They could be going back to their homeland, which is not on this map." Corbet placed his finger on the Gerudo Desert. "This mountain range on the far west side of the Gerudo Desert isn't actually a mountain, it's a giant drop off, so far down that it looks black, but if you can make it down their alive, it will take you to the mainland, Athar."

Link shook his head. "Are you sure? Hyrule is only one place, Hyrule is the world, I've never heard of it being connected to anything else."

"Are you insane, if Hyrule is your definition of a world, then you have lead a sad small life hero. The mainland is the size of four Hyrules, and it has many different races, including demons, and the humans there are able to use magic." Corbet looked at Telma, "a woman with your worldly knowledge wouldn't happen to have a map of Athar, would she?"

Telma placed a hand on her hip in thought. "I might have one floating around somewhere, I'll go check." She walked back to the back of the room and disappeared again.

Ashei looked sick. "Who would have thought, all this time Hyrule was just a small part of the world..."

Navi patted her softly on the cheek. "Are you going to be okay!"

Ashei nodded and downed the rest of her drink.

Telma chose that moment to reappear, holding a rolled up scroll in the air triumphantly. "Here we go," she laid the map on the counter over the map of Hyrule, showing them a land that was indeed, at least four times the size of Hyrule. "Here's Hyrule," she pointed to a large peninsula.

Link and Ashei both looked like they were ready to pass out.

"I don't know where those brothers took Link, but all I can say is good luck finding him, you would have better luck finding a needle in a haystack.

After several more drinks (many drinks on Link's part) and a bit more planning, the trio said goodbye to Telma and Ashei, Corbet thanked the older woman for the map of Athar and she made them promise to come back with Twilight safely.

"And if you come into contact with any women who look like me, just don't say anything and put your arms up in surrender." She winked at them and waved goodbye, closing the door behind her, leaving the two men to stare after her confused.

Link wobbled his way over to Epona and clumsily untied her from the post. "Aw man why is the world spinning?"

Navi started laughing her ass off at Link's drunk stupor.

Corbet glared at the loud fairy before going over to the hero and wrapping an arm around his waist to steady him. "This way you pitiful human, try not to trip over your feet."

Link sighed and leaned against Corbet. "Thanks for the help, I don't think I would be able to make it out of here on my own if you weren't here."

"Well maybe you should consider helping me then by reforming the contract." Corbet steered the dizzy hero toward the nearest exit, hoping that no one would see them. "It would make it easier to get into Athar too, I would just open up a portal to the shadow world and drag you in it and jump us to the bottom or something."

"I'll think about it..."

Navi bumped into the back of both their heads. "I'm telling Twilight you guys are hooking up behind his back! I'm going to tell him everything! And don't even think of telling me to go collect firewood! Because we ALL know what that means!"

* * *

After Shan forced me into a bath, and it took every ounce of my power to convince him that I didn't need his help in scrubbing my back, and I changed into new clothes, something similar to what Shan was wearing, loos fitted pants and some kind of robe like top, both the same green color of my tunic (My clothes were not see-through luckily!) I finally laid down on his nice comfy bed and tried to relax.

I was starving, but it's soooo nice to just lay here and float. I wish I was a prince, I would sleep on fluffy beds, and have good looking men (Or woman!) feed me strawberries. And perhaps beg Corbet to give me a foot massage...

I would be living the life.

"Say 'ahhh'."

"GAH!"

I jumped up and tried to recover from my near heart attack.

Shan was beside me, giving me a strange look. "Well I said say 'ahhh' but that works too, and there was no need to be so loud, I just wanted to feed you grapes." He held up some round purple things and pointed to them.

I glared at him and his grapes. "You don't think suddenly having someone talk to you when you're half asleep isn't a reason to piss yourself? My nerves are shot after the last... while, you need to give more warning."

Shan shrugged and offered me the grapes again.

I continued to glare but took them anyway.

"So I was thinking that we could go out and watch the woman have their target shooting contest. It would get you out of the room for a bit, and I'm bored with sitting in here. I mean you're pretty, and I'm sure I could sit here and stare at you all day if I wanted, but I want to go out."

I tried not to let the 'pretty' comment get to me. I guess I'll just have to except it as his way of saying I'm good looking.

I pulled one of the little purple things off its branch and popped it in my mouth.

Holy shit this is good!

I pulled more of the grapes off their branches and ate them like a ravenous wolf, which I kind of am...

Shan watched me, amusement all over his face. "Well?"

I chewed and swallowed the last one with a content sigh. "That was great, but you don't have any meat do you?"

"We only eat meat at our moon meal." Shan took the empty branches from me and tossed them to the side somewhere.

"Strange..." I don't think I could live here then, meat is like, the main thing in my diet.

"So are you up to watching the contest?" His eyes lit up like a child about to receive candy.

Who could say no to a face like that?

"Sure, as long as the targets aren't people or something."

"You have a strange sense of humor."

"I get that often."

Shan slid off the bed and gestured for me to follow.

We walked through several halls and went down a few flights of stairs and eventually made it to what appeared to be the main entrance.

Shan stopped me from walking outside. "Let me carry you, the sand will burn your feet."

I looked down at my feet wondering where my boots went when I remembered that along with my new outfit I apparently didn't get any footwear.

"If you were tough like my women you could handle the heat, but your delicate feet would never make it." He held out his arms like he just expected me to jump into them gleefully.

Yeah right.

I puffed out my chest and took a few steps out into the hot sand.

This isn't so bad...

I took a few more steps before I knew I wasn't going to make it.

"Shan! Get over here!" I started doing a dance trying to get my feet off the sand.

I heard Shan laugh behind me before I was scooped up.

I looked up at the Gerudian who looked like he was having a blast "I hate it when I'm not right..." I said while rubbing my burned feet.

"I'm sorry your pretty feet had to be the victims of your stubbornness." He started walking in whatever direction the contest was, and it didn't take me long to discover that the inside of the fortress was definitely cooler than outside.

The sun was already burning my skin.

Shan took notice of this, and quickly got us to our destination and placed me in the shade of one of their sitting spaces.

A few women who were tending to their horses nearby waved at me and starting... cooing in some weird language.

Shan sat next to me and handed me a paper fan. "Sorry, I didn't think you would burn up that fast." He grabbed my chin and moved my face from side to side to try and see the damage better.

I slapped his hand away. "I've been sun burned before, I'll live." I fanned myself rapidly as the heat started to get to me.

Dear Goddesses it's hotter than the Gerudo Desert in Hyrule, if that's even possible... Or maybe it's because I always ended up there at night...

The women mounted their horses, and I wondered briefly is someone was taking good care of my Epona.

A woman with long wavy red hair sauntered over, wearing nothing but white silk pants and a few well placed pieces of jewelery as a top. "Do you know how to play?"

I shook my head, and beside me Shan said, "He doesn't, and even if he did I wouldn't allow him, the sun would burn him."

The woman nodded, looking at my pale skin and smiling.

What am I? Some kind of China doll?

I turned to Shan. "Put me on the horse."

He laughed. "I don't think so, I'm not getting in trouble for letting you get sun sick."

"Put me on the horse or I'll hurt you with this." I held up the paper fan and tried to make it look as intimidating as possible.

The woman chuckled. "Shanzen, put him on the horse before he pokes your eye out."

Shan sighed and offered me a glare before picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder.

Once I was up on a horse, a buckskin by the name of Cres, the woman came over and explained the rules to me.

"It's very simple, there are targets down the track, try to hit all of them to get points, you can hit the two big ones on either side of the track multiple times to try and get a better score, I, Meru, hold the biggest score here."

Isn't Meru the name of the woman's girlfriend who wanted to have my babies? Eww...

I nodded indicating that I understood the rules and she handed me a bow. "Good luck out there, try not to break a nail."

Ooooooo trash talk, if only you knew what went on in my head bitch.

I kicked my horse into a trot and aimed at the targets.

Really? Is this all there is to it?

I started letting arrows fly, all of them hitting right on target or close to, I managed to break all the jars and hit a few of the multiple targets behind them, then I turned and let loose on the bigger target, hitting it dead center several times. I did the same thing on the way back, even nudging my horse into a canter before finishing off with the last big target.

I trotted over to the group who were watching me with wide eyes.

Meru turned to the score keeper. "How much did he get?"

The girl looked at her paper "1050 points, that's double your score Meru..."

The woman all gasped and even Shan looked shocked.

"Oh come on, it's not that hard." I handed the bow back to Meru, who looked at me like I had two heads.

"It's unheard of for a _male _to be that skilled with a bow," she said in a suspicious tone.

I shrugged.

Shan stepped forward and placed a hand on my thigh. "I was certain you were a male last time I checked. Maybe I need to check again to make sure..."

I felt his hand slide further up my thigh and I kicked him square in the chest, sending him sprawling on his ass.

The woman laughed and pointed at him, and I felt obliged to join.

* * *

Abel grumbled as he opened another door that lead to another empty room. "Out of all the things Ganondorf could possibly want, why _that _sword. It could be anywhere in this maze of a castle!" He threw his arms up dramatically, cursing the Goddesses.

Kain smacked his brother on the back of his head and continued walking down the confusing passage way. "If you don't want to get our pet back, and want to destroy Hyrule without Ganondorf''s help, then feel free to leave brother."

"We can't do it without Ganondorf though! And I _really _like our puppy, it's just that, out of all the things he could have wanted it had to be _that _sword. It must have thousands of wards on it, and spell traps, and we might not even find it!" Abel kicked the wall angrily.

"Don't worry brother, we're getting close, I can sense it's power from here." Kain opened another door, not surprised to find the room empty. "Soon, brother."

* * *

Holy shit I died.

I guess I've had no motivation to write... I feel so bad for all of those who waited...

And waited...

And if you're wondering. I have no plot, I just go where the characters take me, I don't even know if this story is ever going to end.

So let's just enjoy the ride!

Also, the weapon Ganny wants, can you guess what it is? I would offer something as a prize, but I have nothing haha.

And no, Link has never eaten a grape before, its fanfiction! : 3

Until next time!


	19. Chapter 19

I'm totally considering staying here in the desert palace, there are a lot of perks.

Well minus the scorching desert and the perverted naked women, and the annoying naive prince who is currently trying to feed me a grape using his toes.

But there are still a lot of good things about this place, including the fortress oasis that was inside, so it was nice and cool. There are all kinds of colorful plants and and different looking animals that I've never seen before, and the little river passing through it added a nice touch.

Me and Shan are currently laying on a comfortable blanket and eating some more of his strange foods, though toe jam grapes don't sound too appetizing.

I pushed his foot away with a huff and he laughed quietly.

"What's wrong?" He tried stuffing the grape in my mouth again and I slapped his foot away.

"Keep your smelly feet away from me." I sat up and grabbed a handful of grapes and popped them in my mouth, making the point that I was completely capable of feeding myself.

I laid back down and closed my eyes with a relaxed sigh, in front of me Shan was laughing loudly.

He stopped after a while and asked, "I don't think I asked your name yet, what is it?"

After all this time and he's just getting around to asking me that now?

"Link... or Twilight..."

"Really? Those names don't suit you at all."

"That's the general reply, apparently I have to find my true name eventually, when I find it I'll let you know."

We shared another quiet and peaceful moment before I heard him softly ask, "what's your boyfriend like?"

Okay, that was random.

"Ummm... Why do you ask?"

I heard Shan shuffle around until he was sitting next to me. I opened my eyes and looked up into his bright golden ones, it was then when I noticed his pupils were slit like cat eyes.

"I just want to know what kind of man is lucky enough to receive your affections."

"Ahhhh... well..." I tried to think of some way to describe Corbet, but many of the words that came to mind were none too nice. "He's different... Weird sometimes really, and he's a bit of a sook, he's always following me around like a lost puppy."

Shan blew some stray strands of hair out of his eyes. "Sounds boring, what does he look like then?"

"Like me, and don't look at me like that, I'm not a narcissist. We're not identical, he's taller and he looks older and styles his hair differently, and he has dark skin and red eyes, and his hair is black, so it's not like I'm kissing myself in the mirror."

"I wouldn't think strangely of you even if you did, you're adorable."

Adorable? A kitten is adorable, I'm not a kitten.

"So how did you get two different colored eyes?" Shan brushed his fingers over my left eye where I knew the scar and red eye was visible.

I'm guessing I lost the eye patch somewhere along the way when I was being abducted.

"I've always had it."

I'm not going to say I've been around demons, goddess know how Gerudians would react to that sort of thing.

"Right... and I'm a high priestess," He picked up a branch of grapes and plucked one off, popping it in his mouth while smirking at me. "My father has a lot of dealings with demons, and they all have red eyes, my mother was a dragon demon."

Now that's interesting to hear. Leave it to Ganondorf to screw with the demons... though I'm one to talk...

"A dragon demon?"

"Yeah, I can turn into a dragon! It's pretty cool."

"A dragon?" I'm sure my voice sounded unimpressed, but who knows, if Corbet can turn into a shadow, maybe this guy can turn into a dragon?

"I can show you if you want?" He plucked a grape off the branch and held it up to my mouth.

At least it's not his toes... I accepted the grape.

"Maybe later, I'm way too lazy to get up right now..."

I freaking miss Corbet, I wish he was here feeding me grapes, not this guy.

Shan held out another grape to me and I accepted it again with a sigh, but before I could bite into the fruit I felt a strange pressure on my lips.

It took me a few seconds to figure out that I was being kissed by Shan, in that amount of time he managed to pin me to the floor and practically shove his tongue down my throat.

And it took me another few seconds to pull my fist back and punch him in the face.

I guess my small punch did nothing to move this mass of muscle off me, but it was enough to make him stop and rub his cheek.

"What was that for?" He was still laying on top of me even though I was wiggling, trying to get free.

"What do you think it was for? You can't just go kiss a guy like that! I told you I have a boyfriend." I growled at him and bared my fangs, but when he made no move to get off me I went still.

"It's not like you're mated, you can still fool around. Besides, you looked like you wanted to be kissed." He continued to look down at me but made no move to kiss me again, for that I was glad.

"How can I look like I want to be kissed? Did my freckles suddenly form the words 'kiss me' on my face?"

He gave me a confused look, I don't know if he just didn't know what freckles were, or my sarcasm has super powers and can physically attack my victims and render them senseless for a short while.

I'm hoping for the second one...

"It wasn't your... Frik-als... It was your eyes, you looked sad and lonely, and kissable."

I gave him a look that I'm sure he could tell was unimpressed. "Yeah well kiss my ass then, I'm not sad!"

He blinked slowly and smirked.

Damn it! Wrong words!

I was suddenly flipped over to my stomach and I had to fight to keep a hold on my pants.

He kept tugging. "I thought you told me to kiss your ass."

"It was a figure of speech dumb ass!"

"Shan, are you in here?"

Oh great, now Ganondorf is going to join the party.

"I'm here father!" He managed to pull my pants off a bit, but I kicked him in the gut and he let go for a moment, enabling me to pull them back up.

Ganondorf's bare feet appeared in front of my face and I tried my hardest not to blush at my current situation.

"What on the blessed land of the capital are you doing Shanzen?"

Shan stopped pulling when he heard the dangerous tone of his father's voice, I didn't blame him, Ganny was one scary bitch.

Shan stopped pulling and I almost cried with relief. "He told me to kiss his ass, and even though I'm a prince I felt it necessary to obey his request."

I looked up to see Ganondorf's reaction, and was not surprised to see him cover his face with his hands.

"And I'm sure if he asked you jump off a bridge you would do that too?"

"Well that's a little extreme don't you think father?"

Ganondorf sighed and reached down to pluck the idiot off me.

Once again I'm trying not to cry with relief.

Ganondorf placed Shan in front of him and ruffled his hair, standing next to his father I was surprised to see his head only came up to Ganondorf's neck.

Man that evil bastard is tall...

"Shanzen, I must leave to go and see about a sword, I trust you will watch over things while I'm gone?"

"Of course father, I'll keep everything in order for you."

The evil bastard smiled at him and then he looked at me with a less kinder expression. "And _you_, you better behave, I'll know if you try anything funny _boy._"

I didn't say anything. It's best if I don't, or I'll end up saying something like, "does funny include me doing stand up comedy?"

Shit, I think I said that out loud.

The evil king looked unamused, he merely snarled at me and then bent down to give his son a kiss on the head. "I give you permission to cut his tongue out if he continues to be a smart ass, or at least find something else more productive to do with it."

I couldn't help but pick up the hidden meaning in his words.

Ew. No.

He strode out the door without another word and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

Shan sat back down next to me, he looked a bit more sullen than usual.

"Is something wrong?"

He nodded and I tried not to move away as he laid his head on my shoulder. "Link, we're friends right?"

Ummm...

"Yeah sure." I'm not sure where this is leading, but it better not have anything to do with my tongue.

"I'm worried."

Well I wasn't expecting that.

"Why? Is it because your dad is leaving? You do realize he's about as powerful as a god right?"

"Yes but he normally sends his look a-likes out on missions, he hasn't left the fortress since I've been born. I'm just worried."

I patted him on the head like I would a child. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, stop being such a baby." I yelped when he bit my shoulder playfully.

"You're right!" He stood up suddenly looking a lot happier. "Dad will be fine, I just have to wait for him to return."

Some part of me wished that the evil king would do exactly the opposite of that, but for Shan's sake, who I must admit is somewhat of a friend (albeit forced friend) I too hoped that he would return.

"Hey, do you want to go for a ride?" He offered me his hand and help me to my feet.

"As long as I don't die in the sand."

His answering smile didn't make me feel any more comfortable with the suggestion.

"Oh you won't die, don't worry."

* * *

Corbet decided he really want to live in a desert, as much as he hated claustrophobic forests, they were much more livable than the empty desert, and Twilight seemed to love them.

_I really hope I can make him love the shadow realm as well, and maybe some day... we can live there together._

They had been traveling in the Gerudo Desert for a week now, the days were scorching and the nights were freezing, the demon tried his best to keep Link and the fairy as comfortable as possible, but they were all getting tired.

_Well we're almost at the boarder, hopefully we can make it before Link dies._

He was brought out of his musings by a grumbling Link who looked ready to pass out.

"You know Link, if you made a contract with me-"

"Don't say it, I already know, I would be more resistant to things like this, blah blah blah." The hero stopped walking an fell back on his ass. "I'm starting to think it would be a good idea, I'm so tired."

Link reached into the magic pouch, trying to locate his water (because it was damn hot out there in the desert) when he sensed a familiar presence. "What's this?" He grasped his hand around it and pulled it out, horrified when it revealed the Master Sword... or half of it..."

He turned to Corbet who looked like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "You have A LOT of explaining to do."

"Well you see, Abel has an issue with big swords-"

"Corbet!" Navi bumped him on the head.

"Abel did it, not me!" He batted her away like you would an annoying mosquito.

Link looked like someone had just broken his favorite toy, which in a way, was true. "That bastard is going to die."

Corbet nodded his head in agreement, "I think you'll have to fight me and Twilight for that privilege after this though."

"We'll do rock, paper, scissors." Link hugged the sword before placing it gently back in the pouch. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to fix you."

Navi laughed, "Do you know how much went into making that sword! Fixing it won't be easy!"

Link hung his head, "I know, but we have to, it's the Master Sword." He tried to stand up but couldn't find the energy.

"Here, I'll help." Corbet grabbed his belt and hauled him up.

When the hero seemed unsteady on his feet, he steadied him.

"Okay Corbet, I'll make a contract with you."

The shadow tried not to jump for joy, instead he held out his hand. "Let's shake on it."

Link looked at the offered hand for a few moments before grasping it in his own and shaking it slowly. "Okay, I was worried you were going to bite me or steal my virginity or something." He sighed as a stream of energy filled him, making him stronger.

Corbet chuckled. "You're no virgin."

"Whatever."

"I don't need to know about Link's sexual escapades! So please spare me!" Navi flew around their heads frantically.

"Well there was this one time at the Gerudo camp-"

Link slapped a hand over his mouth.

There was a flash and a loud crack, Sahji appeared before the two men, offering them both a smile. "Good to see you two again, I jut thought I'd come to see you off."

"Thanks Shaji, and Sheik." Link inclined his head slightly to the left of Sahji.

Sahji looked shocked. "You can see him?"

"Well being dead seems to have given me the ability to see dead people."

"He's not dead! He's a spirit!"

The three of them remained silent.

"Okay well he is dead, but his spirit is still alive! He can even take over my body, so he's really not dead."

Corbet rolled his eyes, "that's called possession sweetheart, ghosts have the power to do that you know."

"I shouldn't have come to see you."

Navi flew over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We love you, don't worry!"

* * *

Ganondorf killed the last of the Hyrulian royal guard by burning him to a pile of ashes. "Weaklings, all of you."

He turned and strode in through the main doors to Hyrule Castle, not surprised to see Zelda standing on the other side, her sword drawn and a pissed off expression on her face.

"Ganondorf, you're suppose-"

"To be dead, I _know._" He raised his hand and sent a blast of magic toward her, knocking the sword from her hands.

"I didn't come here to take over your precious Hyrule, not today anyway." He walked past her, not bothering to spare her another glance.

Zelda remained where she was, confused over Ganondorf's motives. _I should follow him._

He continued walking through the castle like he knew exactly where he was going, which he did. When he opened the secret passage way into the catacombs, Zelda gasped in shock.

"You can't go in there!"

Ganondorf ignored her, but didn't move.

It was then that Zelda noticed voices coming from the darkness that lead down the hidden stairs.

Kain and Abel emerged shorty after, both looking pissed off. They stopped when they saw Ganondorf there.

"Where is it?" He made room for them as they stepped into the hall, making sure to not get too close.

Kain pulled a sword from behind his back and held it out to the evil king, it had been sheathed in cloth. "We went through a lot of trouble to get this weapon, your help better be worth it."

"Oh it will be." Ganondorf picked it up and admired the black blade. It was rather large, but he would quickly master it.

Behind him Zelda's face was pale. "That's Ghirahim." She eyed the black blade with hate, it was the opposite of the Master Sword, a blade of evil, a very powerful blade.

Ganondorf smiled, the evil glint in his eyes made the brothers hackles rise. "Now that I have this sword..."

Kain hissed. "See brother, I told you we could trust no others, especially a man who is so _fond _of this pathetic Hyrule."

"Hyrule is my birth land, and even though she has forsaken me, I will continue to defend her, for the sake of my friend who was cut down while fulfilling his roll as the goddess's plaything."

"Friend?" Abel conjured a sword of light. "I didn't think a man like you would ever manage to make friends."

Ganondorf encased Zelda in a crystal shield. "Either did I, but heroes tend to be very persuasive in their ways, he made me realize that I wasn't a monster, he brought me back from the darkness, and then he was cut down, by his lover no less."

Able cackled. "Are you speaking of the Hero of Time? I don't think you've gotten the memo, he was revived not long ago, and is probably traveling to your fortress to retrieve the puppy that we stole. And if that demon managed to survive, he's traveling with the very man you despise for cutting him down."

Ganondorf's eye widened comically.

The two brothers got into their fighting stances.

"Ready to die my king?"

* * *

Link fell to his knees and started dry heaving.

Him and the shadow realm didn't agree at all.

Corbet patted his shoulder. "Maybe we should have gone a bit slower then, hm?"

Navi was cursing her head off as she flew toward them, she landed on the ground next to Link, out of breath. "Man that was a long way down!"

They all looked back up, not even able to see the top.

Link shivered. _I'm not in Hyrule. This is so... strange..._

Suddenly the ground rumbled violently.

Navi screamed and hid under Link's hat.

Corbet shook his head and helped Link back on his feet. "It was just a tremor, calm down."

Link yelled and covered his head.

Corbet looked up just in time to see several large boulders falling toward them.

* * *

When Shan said 'ride' I assumed he meant horses, but horses is not what I got.

Instead I was dragged outside (Or carried if you really want to know) and dropped onto the ground and was then forced to watch the prince of the Gerudo's undergo some horrifying transformation into a red dragon.

Though the getting there was not pretty, I have to say the end result was.

His scales were a very shiny red like rubies, and he had black for the color on the underside of his wings and his spiraling horns.

And he was massive compared to the dragon I fought in the Sky Temple.

When he picked me up with his mouth I was sure I was going to faint, but I managed to man up when he placed me on his back and took off into the air.

And now we are flying around the desert.

The heat is not bugging me up here thank the Goddesses, and the view is actually quite nice, if you're into endless sand with the occasion boulder that's large enough to see from up here.

The only bad thing was the fact that Shan's scales were very sharp and they were cutting into my legs, but other than that.

I'm flying! This is awesome!

Shan seemed to agree with my mind and continued to glide lazily along the wind currents.

A bright light to the right of me caught my attention and I yelped as a huge column of fire burst out of the ground.

I wonder what the hell is over there?

But a bad feeling in my stomach told me I already knew.

* * *

Oops, I didn't mean to leave it there...

Not...

Getting bored of this fic yet?


	20. Chapter 20

I feel like an asshole. I took so damn long to update this thing. I have no excuse. -grovels-

Yeah, so here's this chapter, and pre warned, there's a bit of angst. We get to see what happens between Link and Corbet in the past. So yeah, I tried to keep it light, but when you're listening to Ludovico Einaudi, and depressed that Glee ended, it got a bit sad...

Have fun. Enjoy.

"Well now that we're trapped under Goddesses know how many layers of rock, how about a game?" Link began searching through his bags for a deck of cards that he knew was in one of them somewhere.

Corbet shrugged and leaned back against one of the boulders and Navi settled herself on his chest, still coughing up some dust. "Sure, if you're not worried about running out of oxygen in here, then neither am I."

Link paused in his search to give Corbet a scared look, the glow from Navi's body making his eyes glow like blue fire. "That can't really happen, can it?"

"Well me and the bug will be fine, but for someone like you, yeah, it's a serious concern." He stopped and let out a loud sneeze that threw Navi off him with a shriek.

Link glared at the offending rocks, and then at the demon king. "I'm glad to see you're so concerned for my safety."

"And mine! Did you see how I almost smashed into the rock right now! He didn't even try to stop me!" Navi tugged on Corbet's hair angrily, and Corbet swatted her away.

"I've always been concerned for you, I'm more or less waiting for you to ask me to get you out of here, you know, stroke my ego a bit."

Link grumbled something under his breath before saying, "oh Corbet, mighty god of the demon world, would you please lend this puny human some of your _enormous _power and get us out of here... Jackass..."

Corbet threw his head back and laughed hard, but only managed to inhale a lungful of dust that gave him a coughing fit. "Jeez, no wonder the Goddesses never do you any favours, you're not very good at groveling."

"Just get us out!" Link and Navi both shouted in unison, making Corbet laugh even harder when they both choked on the dust.

"Alright babes, calm down, your god is here to save you." With a snap of his fingers (for show of course) Corbet transported him and Link to the shadow realm and helped the hero to his feet, leading him right through the rocks and out the other side.

Once they were back in the world of light, Link fell to his knees, a wave of dizziness immediately overtaking him, making him feel sick again.

Once he caught his breath he glanced around. There was still great big clouds of dust in the air from the avalanche, rocks lay scattered everywhere, and when he looked up he noticed the cliff that had been a sheer drop was half levelled.

"Hey, where's Navi?" He looked back at the pile of rocks that lay under his feet, not even wanting to guess how deep down she was.

"Well hero, she's still in there obviously, I can't take something made of pure light into the shadow world. It already makes you sick, imagine what it would do to her." Corbet sighed and began lifting rocks and boulder out of the way, using his demon strength to pick up rocks that only people with the golden gauntlets could move.

Link quickly dug out his gantlets that he luckily had, and equipped them, following Corbet's lead in removing the debris.

Ten minutes later, Link was already panting and covered in sweat, not use to the heat from the muggy desert, while Corbet of course looked fine. "You remember the last time we had to save Navi? She wasn't buried under rocks of course, but she got lost in the Lost Woods and we spent the whole day looking for her." He smiled at the memory, recalling how grumpy Corbet had been on that day surrounded by all those trees.

"Yeah I do actually, and if I remember correctly, she was back at your place in the Kokiri Forest taking a nap while we were out there getting attacked by monsters and getting eaten by bugs." Corbet threw the rock he was holding off the pile with a little more force than necessary.

Link let out a chuckle. "Ahhh, the good old days, before everything went to hell."

Corbet stopped what he was doing to look at Link. The hero's eyes were closed and there was a smile on his face, he looked as if he was remembering a pleasant memory. "Do you remember the name you gave me?"

Link opened his eyes and scratched nervously at his nose, the memory making him blush. "Raven, because your hair is as black as their feathers, and you're just as scary as them."

Corbet hummed happily.

"And you were loud and annoying like them too."

"What? Was not." Corbet picked up a small rock and threw it softly at the hero who just laughed.

* * *

"**What's your name?" Link held his sword out in front of him, pointed at the monster with the same face as him.**

**Navi twirled around the shadowed figure. "Link! It's your shadow! You'll have to conquer yourself"**

**Link nodded. "I could have guesses that Navi..."**

"**My name..."**

**The creature spoke so softly, Link didn't think he heard it at first.**

"**I don't have a name..."**

**Link lowered his sword slightly, the creature sounded so sad, lost even. "You have to have a name, everyone has one."**

**He gulped nervously as the creature followed his movements like a dark mirror, it's red eyes glowing like rubies.**

"**I don't... I don't even know how I got here... But I was promised that if I killed you I would be released from this spell..."**

"**Stop talking Link! Kill him! He's probably waiting until your guard is down so he can attack you!"**

**Link held his finger up to his lips to tell her to be quite quiet, and she fell silent. "Look, maybe we can help each other out, you don't kill me, and I'll give you a name. Sound good?"**

**The shadow narrowed his eyes. "That still doesn't change the fact that one of us has to die before we can leave this room..." **

"**I'm thinking of a name now!"**

"**Fine..."**

**The hero went silent and stared at the watery surface, the shadow easily copying his movement, it only took a few seconds before he looked up with a smile on his face. "Perfect."**

"**What..?"**

"**Raven. It fits you perfectly, all dark and pretty."**

"**Raven?" The shadow's limbs went limp, like the invisible strings that had been attached to the hero were cut. "You gave me a name."**

**Link sheathed his sword, sending a quick prayer to the goddess to protect him if the creature attacked him while his guard was down. "Yep! It's a good name too!"**

**The shadow surrounding the creature dissipated and the hero was suddenly faced with a man who looked a bit older than him with tanned skin and red eyes. He still looked a bit like Link, but there were several differences. "You broke the spell."**

"**Spell?" **

"**That bastard Ganondorf summoned me from the demon and had me bond to him, you giving me a name broke that. Thank you."**

"**No problem, Raven."**

**Navi flew in circles around their heads. "Okay! Now that you two are buddy buddy! How do we get out of here!"**

* * *

Link removed the last boulder with long sigh and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Can you fit through the cracks yet Navi?"

A blue glow appeared from the small crack in front of them as Navi squeezed through the rest of the way. "Oh thank the goddesses!" She flew around them and stopped to give them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Well now that that's done, we can get back to making our way toward our lost friend." Link looked up again at the cliff. "I wonder what caused that anyway?" He glanced at where Corbet was standing, only to find him gone, Corbet was already walking away.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

Shan flew toward the ground at breakneck speed.

Well, break _my _neck speed. I hope he hasn't forgot that I'm still here.

We landed in the hot sand just as a huge gust of air from the shock wave hit us, sand was flying everywhere and I had to cover my mouth to keep from choking on it.

Another gust hit us, and this time I was pushed off. I tried to grab onto Shan's hide to keep myself from falling, but his scales were so sharp they sliced my fingers open and I was forced to let myself fall.

Luckily he saw me and managed to catch me on the end of his snout.

I sighed loudly patted him a few times in thanks.

What the hell just happened?

The wind storm was over in a few seconds, and I slowly climbed off of Shan and hit the sand, he transformed back into his humanoid form and sat next to me, brushing sand off with a scowl like it had offended him.

It was then that I noticed he was naked.

"Where are your pants?"

Shan looked up from his grooming session and looked down at himself. "Well was my dragon form wearing pants?"

"No, I think it would funny enough that I would notice something like that."

Shan leaned back on his hands, not trying to cover himself up at all, "well then it's safe to say I have no pants on right now then."

"I know that, but where are they?"

Shan smiled at me, and I knew he was enjoying this a little too much. "Somewhere, why? You don't like seeing me in all my glory."

I gave him a look that made his smile grow bigger, "I wouldn't call it 'glory', but whatever, I hope the sun burns you in uncomfortable places then."

He sighed and snapped his fingers, his pants appearing in his open hand.

He must have seen the confused look on my face, because he shrugged and said, "Portal magic, I use it as a bag."

"Well as long as you have pants now." I held up my now bloody hands in front of me and sighed. Hopefully some day I'll get through a whole day without injuring myself. I looked at my clothes, hoping to find something that wasn't to covered in dust to wrap my hands with, but I had nothing.

"Here, let me."

Shan held out his hands for me and I cautiously placed mine in them. He smirked at me before leaning down to lick one of the deeper cuts with his tongue.

EW.

I tried to pull my hands away but he wouldn't have that, so I decided to sit there and sigh grumpily instead, but this only seemed to make Shan happier.

Smug ass hole.

Once he was done one hand and moved onto the other, I noticed that the burning had stopped in the one he had been molesting, when I held it up I was surprised to see all of the cuts were closed and looking like they had been there for a few weeks, rather then a few minutes.

"My saliva has healing properties, it works for minor cuts like these, but if you get run through by a sword, don't come crying to me for help."

Yeah, because you can actually survive being run through by a sword...

Though these days I wouldn't be surprised if you could. Hell, I somehow managed to bring the hero of time back to life, who says I can't survive being stabbed!

I must be some kind of demi god or something. That would be cool, I want all kinds of servants, and I would use Shan as my footstool.

I stopped my pleasant train of thoughts when I noticed that Shan was paying way too much attention to my middle finger, sucking on it loudly and giving me a suggestive look.

I pulled my hand away from him and smacked him upside the head. "Bad dragon."

He laughed and tackled me to the sand, it was incredibly hot to be squished in between his body and the sand, and hot as in temperature wise, not the other way.

"You know, I could have you killed for raising a hand against me."

I shrugged. "You have no evidence."

He shrugged back. "I'm a prince, I don't need evidence." He laughed again when I glared at him, "you know, I consider you my closets friend right now, I've never had a close friend, the woman all treat me like their prince as they should, but sometimes it gets... lonely. You on the other hand, are not afraid to be yourself around me. I like that."

It was my turn to laugh at him. "Sounds like someone has a crush on me."

"Does it really?" Shan's eyes were wide, like he's genuinely surprised that I came to that conclusion.

"Yes..."

He nuzzled his head into my throat, and the wolf in me growled softly. "Why can't your boyfriend share? I want you too!"

"No."

* * *

Ganondorf couldn't remember a the last time he was this exhausted. The battle with the brothers was very short to say the least, he wasn't expecting them to unleash a spell like that. _I guess they're scared of me then, good._

Zelda was laying on the cold ground beside him, wrapped in his cloak to keep some of the chill off, she went quiet after crying herself to sleep. She had no more castle to sleep in, or castle town for that matter, so they had found a sheltered area around the rubble to lay low for the night.

They had spent most of the day trying to dig survivors out of the rocks. Ganondorf helped where he could, but the spell he used to shield the townsfolk from the blow had drained all his energy.

To say Hyrule had been levelled was an understatement. The blast from the brothers magically obliterated Hyrule castle town, and the shock wave had done sever damage to the lands as well.

Ganondorf had managed to shield some of the civilians from the blast, but there was no doubt that there would be a very extensive body count after they were done digging them out of the rubble.

_As soon as I get my energy back I have to return to the desert, I chased the twin bastards out of Hyrule for now, but I guaranteed they're going after that new hero, they seem interested in him for some reason._

Hero's, Ganondorf had decided long ago that the hero's of the Goddesses were all hopeless.

_All of them are the goddess's puppets. I'm glade the Hero of Time saved himself from playing along with their games._

But the brothers information about the hero of time being alive disturbed him, so perhaps he wasn't out of them game just yet.

And luckily the new hero of Hyrule seemed different too. He was following without question, but he seemed to be doubting himself.

_All he needs is a little push, he's already left Hyrule, the goddesses will have a hard time reaching him now... We just need to destroy the brothers and then we'll have to work on breaking this curse placed on us. The curse that continues to keep us fighting each other._

He knew it was Demise that placed the curse on them all, Link and Zelda would continue to be reborn, and he would fight them as always. But he was getting sick of it, and he knew all the goddesses had to do was step in and say 'enough'. But they seemed to be enjoying more than anyone.

So the battle continued...

Until a hero like the Hero of Time comes along to defy them.

* * *

**The hero of time held his regained Master Sword at Ganon.**

**The beast starred up at him with resentment. _Finish me..._**

**Link shook his head and sheathed his sword. "No, I wont do this, you've learned your lesson haven't you? Go back to your homeland and I'll spare your life."**

**Raven lowered his sword as well, confused by Link's actions. **

**Beside him Zelda was beginning to shake with anger, "Link, do as the goddesses command you and finish him off!"**

**Link ignored her and motioned for Ganon to rise. "You have been beaten, return to where you came from, and if you try this again, I will kill you."**

**Ganon shuddered, his form turning back into Ganondorf. The Gerudian king looked up at the hero, his gaze was still hateful, but it held something else as well. "You would set me free? The goddesses will surely kill you for your disobedience."**

"**So be it. But I will not kill you, why spread the hatred, if I kill you, your people will come after me, if I don't kill you, the goddesses will smite me if I let you live. At least with the second option, I'll know I died without causing any pain to anyone but myself."**

**Ganondorf slowly got to his feet, his injuries preventing him from moving too quickly. "I can't promise you I wont try this again. I want Hyrule."**

**Link smiled and nodded. "At least promise me you'll wait a few thousand years then, you're immortal now right? A few thousand years won't hurt."**

**Navi swirled around Raven's head, almost at the point of hyperventilation, "what's he doing?"**

**Corbet caught her in his hands and pulled a bottle out of bag, stuffing her into it. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him, you need to stay out of the way though." He threw the bottle at Zelda who caught it.**

**He frowned at her, "don't watch."**

**Zelda's eyes widened when she caught on to what he was about to do, "you don't have to Raven, it doesn't have to be you."**

**Raven smiled at her grimly, "It's has to be me, I love him to much to allow anyone else the honour." He walked toward the two enemies who were talking again, his sword was raised toward Link's back.**

"**I shall wait then, by then you'll be reborn as you're suppose to be, and then maybe... we can fight again. Or maybe even..." Ganondorf stopped, not sure how to finish his sentence. **

**The hero caught on though and laughed. "I doubt that we'll be anything but enemies, and I bet I'll still kick your ass anytime."**

**This time Ganondorf smiled as he collected one last energy ball in his hand. "We shall see. Shall I finish you off then? I will make it faster than the goddess ever would. They would most likely make you die of sickness or something trivial."**

**Link nodded and turned around to look for Raven to say goodbye, but to his surprise, he was right behind him. "Raven?"**

**The demon king said nothing.**

**It was then he noticed the pressure building in his chest. He looked down and yelped when he saw Raven's black blade sticking out of his chest.**

**Raven pulled the dying hero into an embrace and held onto him as he quickly died. "I love you Link. I promise we'll see each other again someday."**

**The hero didn't reply, his eyes slowly slid closed, his lips turned up into a smile.**

**Ganondorf dispersed his magic, trying not to grow angry at the sight of the smile on the hero's face.**

* * *

The evil king glared up at the starry night sky. _I will end this battle. I swear it._

* * *

Corbet chose to walk behind Link as they continued through the desert. The hero was a few feet away, chatting cheerfully with his fairy about something he didn't care too much about.

The light from this world was starting to get to him, and while he did make a contract with Link, it wasn't enough. The bond was weaker than the one he had with Twilight, so he was steadily growing weaker each day.

He needed to find Twilight soon, he missed him, and needed him. He was still scared to fall in love with a light being again, but he couldn't help himself, there was just something about them that drew his attention, like a moth to the flame.

He tried not to think about what happened in his last relationship, but it was hard, walking behind the very man that he had loved, and in the end, killed.

* * *

"**Seal me away, kill me, I don't care what you do, just make me suffer." **

**Ganondorf eyed the demon king in front of him. The creature had returned to him a week after his lover's death, and his request came as no surprise the the evil king.**

"**Killing you would be boring, I think I should seal you away. Perhaps in the pit of the shadow temple perhaps? Or maybe I'll throw you in the quicksand of the desert and you can sleep there for all eternity.**

**The demon king said nothing, he continued to stare at the rock floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.**

"**Actually, I think I have the perfect place for you nameless one."**

* * *

_That blasted room. I stayed there for so long. But it was what I wanted. I never wanted to be found again. I was happy to wallow in my misery, in the place where I first met Link._

_And when Twilight walked in, it must have seemed like I was a lunatic. I thought I was dreaming at that point. But as soon as he gave me a name, and formed a contract, I slowly regained myself._

Link and Navi both stopped and turned around when they noticed how far behind Corbet had fallen. The hero waved cheerfully at him, "come on Corbet, stop looking so glum! Twi's getting closer with every step we take!"

Navi flew over to him and spun around him a few times. "Cheer up! If you stop acting all sad, I might try to convince Link to collect fire wood with me so you can have some alone time with Twilight like you've been dying to!"

Corbet smirked. "You'll have to go cut down a few trees for there to ever be enough time to ravish him properly."

* * *

I think I can get use to flying. I wonder if Shan would have any objections if I decided to keep him as a pet?

Actually he probably wouldn't, I bet he'd even want me to put a collar on him or something...

Why do I attract the freaks?

Shan dove toward the ground once the fortress came into sight, and this time we descended at a more acceptable speed.

We landed outside of the gates and I jumped off, careful to watch where I put my hands so I wouldn't slice them open again.

Shan reverted to his normal form and came to stand beside me (With his pants already on! Bravo!) a frown was on his face. "Where is everyone? Usually they come greet me after a flight." We came to stand in front of the closed gates and Shan walked up to them and smashed on the wood angrily.

I tried to get rid of the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Maybe they're all bathing or something? Woman tend to like bathing..."

Shan gave me a weird look. "You think they're all bathing at the same time?"

"Yeah. Together. Naked. Washing each others backs. You know the drill." Hell if I knew what women do when they bathe...

"As pleasant an image that paints in my mind, I shall warn you now, they don't like it when they're being watched while bathing." Shan rubbed at his cheek as if he was remembering the pain from and old wound.

"I'll admit, I'm stupid when it comes to women, but not even I'm stupid enough to venture into a situation like that."

Shan opened his mouth to reply to me, but just then the door swung open slowly. When they opened wide enough I could see my two least favourite people standing on the other side of it, smiling and waving like they were greeting an old friend.

I heard Shan growl lowly behind me. "Who are they?"

"Dumb and dumber."

My hands were itching to get a hold of some kind of weapon, but there was nothing in sight beside the hot sand of the desert, I couldn't even use my magic.

"Hello again puppy," Abel walked up next to me, ignoring Shan's warning growls, and patted me on the head like a dog. "We just finished up our business with he evil king, so we thought we'd come to collect you."

I slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Do I look like a freaking dog? Stop petting me."

Abel's friendly smile slowly faded away, and his eyes turned cold, "good dogs never nip at their masters fingers." He backhanded me across the face so hard I hit the ground.

Fuck that hurt.

I rubbed my stinging, and no doubt already bruising cheek. I seriously need to stop attracting these people.

I went to tell Abel to go fuck himself, but Shan had already launched himself at the twin. He was holding a strangely curved blade in each of his hands, and for someone his size, he moved pretty fast.

Abel unsheathed his sword and block the blow, smiling the whole time. "Ah, first I kill the father, then the son. Today is turning out to be an interesting day."

This threw Shan into a rage and he started attacking mindlessly. I knew Shan couldn't hold his own against Abel for too long, I had to think of something quick. I looked to Kain who was watching the scene with boredom as the two exchange blows.

I would be able to stop them, but I would have to time it perfectly or I'd end up testing that sword through the chest theory.

I stood and waited for the right moment.

Abel was powerful and fast, but Shan was just as fast and he was double wielding, the two couldn't find an opening on each other. Abel raised his sword, intending to slam it down against Shan's two crossed blades.

I saw my opening and jumped in, I grabbed Abel's wrist and twisted it. I didn't hear a crack, but it was still enough to direct the blow away from Shan.

With me in the middle, no one moved to hit the other. They were at a standstill.

I held onto Abel's arm like it was my lifeline, "stop fighting, let's just go. I won't put up a fight if you let him live."

Abel sneered at me, "you're in no position to be asking for mercy little puppy."

He raised his free hand to hit me and I could do nothing to block it with both my hands on his wrist. I shut my eyes, hoping that my cheek bones would hold up.

But the blow never came.

I opened one eye and my heart almost stopped.

Corbet was standing next to me, holding onto Abel's other wrist, his eyes were burning with so much hatred my skin started crawling with fear.

Abel appeared to be just as shocked as I felt.

Where the fuck did he come from?

"You were about to hit him?" Corbet's tone didn't make it sound like a question.

Abel didn't reply, probably to confused and scared shitless right now.

I let go of his wrist and backed into Shan's chest, trying to push him back without saying anything., luckily the dragon prince caught on and took a few steps back with me.

"You were suppose to be dead."

I can't believe it, the smiley bastard actually sounded scared.

Corbet didn't seem to hear him, he was glaring at the arm he was holding onto, the blood lust in his eyes could bee seen from miles away, "You cut our bond, then you took him from me, and now you've hit him."

From the corner of my eye I could see Kain walking slowly toward us, but I don't think he'll be able to stop anything if shit starts going down.

"And now there isn't a single thing in this world that will stop me from ripping you to pieces," and with that said, Corbet twisted the captive arm and ripped it right from Abel's body.


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning: This chapter has a lot of violence. The weak of stomach should skip over some parts :3**

* * *

Blood. Everywhere.

It soaked into the hot sand, and I was almost surprised that it wasn't making a sizzling noise as it evaporated into the air. I know my feet are getting close to that point.

Abel was on his knees howling and holding onto the stump where his arm had been seconds before, trying to stop the bleeding, but it was pouring out so fast...

I clutched at my stomach as a wave of nausea came over me. Sure I've seen blood before, but this is pushing it.

Kain stopped a few feet away from Corbet who was looking at the severed arm like it held all the secrets of the world, and occasionally giving it a shake. He seemed cautious in approaching the demon lord, and for good reason, but he seemed desperate to get to his brother who's howls had quieted to low whimpers.

I guess Corbet deemed the arm no longer of any interest, and threw the appendage at Kain who side stepped to avoid it hitting him. It landed on the ground with a dull thud and I suppressed the urge to shiver.

"Well, that's one limb down, three more to go, and maybe after that I'll start on the organs, making sure to keep you alive of course until I rip your head off."

I didn't have any doubt that he would do it too.

Kain's reaction was barely noticeable, but I saw him inch toward his brother. He was planning to make a break for it. I could feel him building magic. I don't know if Corbet can feel it too, but right now I'm too scared to ask.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

I jumped.

Holy shit, I forgot Shan was behind me.

"Um... Yeah."

I didn't have much else to say beside that.

The blood pouring from Abel's arm was beginning to stop. I wasn't sure if it was because he was running out of blood, or because he had somehow managed to stop the bleeding. My bet was on the first one, the whimpers stopped completely now, and I'm pretty sure he just sitting there unconscious.

Corbet took a step toward him and at that moment, Abel summoned a fire sword in his other hand and swung at Corbet who had to jump back to avoid the blow.

I watched as the two stared each other down, Abel was panting harshly, sweat was pouring down his face.

I saw Corbet's lips go from a frown to a full out evil smile and I gulped audibly.

Kain stepped closer to his brother, a lance made of what appeared to be water was now in his hand, "shall I help brother?"

"No." Abel's voice was hoarse, I didn't blame him, mine would be too after screaming like that.

Corbet held out his hand and the shadows gathered in it, forming into the shape of a blade.

Abel held up his sword in a defensive position, silently accepting the challenge.

"This will be fun." Corbet rushed at Abel and slashed at his arm, shadow met fire, the two magical blades gave off strange coloured sparks as their wielders pushed at each other trying to gain the upper hand.

Corbet pulled back, and Abel who was obviously not use to balancing without his other arm, fell forward with a curse. But before Corbet could stab at his exposed back, Abel spun around and met his blade again, hitting it to the side and slicing at the opening in Corbet's defence.

I cringed as his blood joined Abel's on the hot desert sand. They were going to end up killing each other, or judging by the crazy look in Corbet's eyes, I'm just gonna end up mentally scarred after they're done chopping each other into little pieces.

Corbet placed a hand over the wound on his side, he must have found it superficial since he shrugged it off, even going as far as licking the fresh blood off his fingers.

The two came together again, swords meeting swords, some blows were so fast I was having a hard time seeing who was hitting who.

With a growl Abel thrust his sword forward, intending to stab in through Corbet's chest, but with a laugh Corbet jumped on his out stretched sword, and before Abel could think of throwing him off, the demon lord swung down.

There was another splatter of blood and more screams.

Abel was clutching at his face, the blood flowing off his chin in rivers.

"Brother, let me help." Kain stepped forward, but Abel held up his hand quickly, allowing me to see where Corbet had sliced out his eyes.

"This is my battle, stay out of it."

Yeah, what was he going to do? Feel his way around for Corbet? I would have been pissed in his position.

Corbet took a step to the right and raised his sword, his next blow would take off Abel's other arm.

Abel met the swing with his sword, the sound of metal clashing made me flinch. I had to admit, that was a pretty good save.

But it didn't matter because Corbet kicked his knee with what I could tell had a lot of force behind it because there was a loud snap followed by another cry of pain as Abel's knee cap was shattered, his leg was now completely bent the wrong way.

Before he could hit the ground and cry like a baby, Corbet spun around him and hacked off his other arm at the elbow with his sword. The blood splattered across Corbet's face and he gleefully stuck out his tongue to lick it off his lips. Abel's sword disappeared in a flash and his second lost limb hit the ground.

This time when Abel fell, there were no screams, just quiet whimpers.

Corbet flicked his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "Well that was amusing," he casually walked over and stabbed his blade through Abel's uninjured leg, pinning him to the ground.

Not that he looked in any condition the get up anyway. He laid very still, the sand around his body was turning increasingly red as the seconds passed.

I looked toward Kain to see his reaction, but his face remained blank.

What kind of brother can watch his twin get butchered and do nothing?

As if answering my question, Kain spoke, "he didn't want help, I honoured his wishes."

Corbet shrugged in answer and held out his hands, summoning shadows into them both. Two short swords formed and I heard Shan behind me let out his own audible gulp.

Kain didn't even have a chance to react. Corbet dove into the shadows created by Abel's limp body, only to reappear behind Kain to stab at him.

Kain barely managed to block the blow, but it was so powerful it sent him flying to the ground. He hit the ground, quickly recovering and standing back up, his hands and clothes were covered in his brothers blood.

"You fool, we are both demons, we can't die easily. Hand me back my brother and we'll leave from this place and never bother you again." I watched Kain's usually stoic face begin to twist in panic, and I have to admit, it made me happy.

"You're right, it will take a lot to kill him, but that just makes it more fun." Corbet looked over at the limp brother and smiled as if he was already thinking of what he was going to do next. "I may have let you go before, after all, I care nothing for Hyrule, or it's goddesses. But your dear brother laid a hand on my lover, my soon to be mate, and now there's no hope for him."

I have no idea what a mate is, but I could feel my cheeks heat up anyway. Damn him and his possessiveness!

"After all, I'm a demon too, and we do have the tendency to resort to violence and revenge, before mercy." He crossed his swords together and ran at him, intending to take Kain's head off.

I had to cover my eyes as another fire portal opened up right between the two fighters, it's flames roaring to life, the sound was almost deafening. Shan had to pull me back to avoid getting burnt by the flames.

Kain jumped into it while Corbet was distracted, and I could see the demon king ready to pounce into the portal after him.

"Corbet!"

Damn, was that me? I covered my mouth quickly, hoping that he wouldn't decide to kill me next.

He stopped suddenly like I had a spell cast on him, his red eyes met mine, and the portal closed.

Everything went silent, the only sound I could hear was my own heart beat and my harsh breathing.

Shan stepped away from me and I was suddenly scarred, he had been the only thing keeping me standing at this point.

"Ven." Corbet's voice was softer this time, all the scariness was gone. He walked over to me like he was in a daze, his swords dropped to the sand and his hand came out to cup my chin as soon as he was close enough, his bloody hands staining me. "Ven."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you speaking in some new language now? What the hell is a Ven?"

I was glad to see him smile again, his face lit up and his lips pulled up to reveal his sharp fangs. "You've been wondering what your real name is. Well, like you gave me mine, I shall give you yours. You are reason I am here and alive today, you gave me a purpose, you gave me love, and you are the only reason I will take my vengeance against this world and it's goddesses. You are my Ven."

And then he leaned down and kissed me.

This time I didn't fight him, I actually welcomed him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in closer. Our lips mingled together for a short while, but he was soon nibbling on my bottom lip, I guess silently asking for permission? Well as long as he doesn't shove his tongue down my throat like last time...

I opened my mouth and was pleased when his tongue _gently _started probing around and I tried not to think about the metallic taste of blood as it entered my mouth. His tongue caressed mine and tried to coax me into doing the same. Is this what people meant by 'making out?'

I could feel myself growing lightheaded, the need for air was becoming stronger, but I didn't want to stop. I had missed him so much damn it, I thought he was dead, so I'm allowed to act like this.

I almost let out a embarrassing sound when he reached down to grab at my ass, but I managed to turn it into a moan instead of a squeak. I pulled away to glare at him, and catch my breath for a minute.

He didn't seem to need one, and was about to lean down and kiss me again but a loud, "hello!" Behind us made me jump.

I forgot about him again!

Shan still looked a bit nervous, but he wasn't ready to bolt like before. "If you two are done sucking face, I would like to point out to you that our friend is starting to move."

Me and Corbet both looked over to see Abel wiggling around, trying to dislodge the sword from his leg.

"Just kill him." I squeezed Corbet's shoulder, trying to make him listen to me. I don't care how pissed you are, hacking someone into pieces is a little too graphic for me.

He seemed to get the message, and I'm sure that if he didn't I could always ask Shan to turn into a dragon and eat him if he didn't.

He walked over and picked up his swords, Abel heard him walking over and let out a yelp. He looked so pathetic, nothing like the arrogant ass hole who had kidnapped me before. I have to admit, I feel bad.

Corbet stood over him, they stared at each other, well kind of since Abel had no eyes to stare with. Corbet crossed his swords at Abel's throat and pushed him until he was laying on the ground again. The blade dug into the sand above his shoulders, and I knew that with a bit more pressure, Abel's head would be cut off.

"Any last words?"

I heard Abel chuckle lowly, "I hope those damned Goddesses tear you away from each other, I hope the dear puppy dies in the most horrible way, and you're left al-"

I closed my eyes as Corbet pushed the blades down, silencing him forever.

I heard Shan behind me sheath his swords and I opened my eyes just in time to see him take off into the fortress, probably worried about his people.

Corbet walked back over to me and I glared at him as he wiped his hands off on my nice silk clothes.

Ass hole.

Once he was done, he wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"So, where did we leave off?" I could feel his fangs nibbling at my ear, and as much as I would like to continue our session, I had another more urgent question to ask him.

"Where's Link and Navi?"

Link fell to his knees, the sound of the impact was absorbed by the sand. He wiped the sweat away from his brow and starred off into the blue sky, his mind filled with the vision of green grasses where he could ride Epona happily, and without fear of roasting alive.

"I can't believe he just left us here! He didn't even say where he was going, just BAM!"

Link jumped at her voice and looked up to glare at her.

"Oh don't give me that look! You're just as mad! This is the second time he's left us alone in the desert! Do you remember the first time?" She flew down to the sand and sat, trying to give her poor wings a rest.

"Yeah, in the Haunted Wasteland he decided he didn't want to cross because the sand kept blowing into uncomfortable places and messing up his hair." Link chuckled at the memory and got to his feet, he could see what appeared to be some kind of fortress in the distance, but he didn't trust his eyes.

"Yeah like we weren't in the same boat! I even had a hard time in your hat, I'd hate to think of what you were going through!"

Link shrugged and continued walking, "I was use to being alone anyway, and besides, he met us on the other side didn't he?"

She flew after him, glowing with an angry red light. "That's not the point! You are so dense sometimes!"

"Yeah right, I'm not the one who walks into a twisted corridor and announces very loudly that its a twisted corridor." Link held up his hand as a shield as she tried to kick at his face with her little feet.

"I was making sure you were paying attention!"

"Yeah I'm sure." He laughed as she punched his hand as hard as she could, the feeling being no more than a tickle.

A wall of shadow popped up in front of them, and Link stopped just in time before he bumped into a blood covered Corbet.

"Oh dear goddesses! What happened?" Navi flew over to the shadow in a panic, asking questions so fast that Corbet had no time to answer.

Link shook his head sadly and sighed, it was then that he noticed the figure standing behind the demon lord.

Twilight poked his head over Corbet's shoulder and gave him a rare smile. Link couldn't contain himself, he launched himself at Corbet, tackling him and Twilight to the ground and hugging them both.

"Yep, just a normal day for me. Nice to see you again ground, we haven't spoken in about an hour."

"Awww! I missed your sarcastic remarks Twi." Link reached over and pinched the young man's cheek, earning himself a glare.

Corbet shoved the hyper hero off of him and rolled off the other squished hero, helping him to his feet.

Link glance quickly at the kid, making sure he was uninjured.

Twilight's mismatched eyes starred back at him, his left eye twitched slightly, signalling that he was probably thinking something rude as usual, Link took the opportunity to embarrass him.

"Nice abs Twilight, you look good in Gerudian clothes, I wish I had enough courage to go around showing my chest off."

His left eye twitched a bit more violently this time and Link burst out laughing.

"He has a name now." Corbet held out a hand and pulled Link back to his feet, "his name is Ven."

Twitch.

"Well I didn't exactly consent to that, but whatever." Twilight, or Ven as Link now had to think of him, pulled the silk shirt closed, glaring at them all. "And if you think I'm bad, wait until you meet Shan, he thinks its okay to go naked as the day you're born."

Navi fluttered over to him and nuzzled her face into Ven's chest. "Who cares about naked guys! Never do that to me again! I was so worried!"

Link turned to Corbet who was picking blood out from under his finger nails. "So what happened, why are you covered in blood?"

Corbet gave him a quick re-cap, Ven remained silent unless he wanted to add a detail or two, but soon Link waved his hands at them. "Okay, I get it, Abel is dead, no more details."

They all fell silent, not sure of what to say next.

But Navi could never stay quiet for long.

"So what do we do now?"

"We should go back to the fortress, I need to make sure Shan is all right, and I have to wait for Ganondorf to return anyway so I can get him to take this damn spell off me," Ven rubbed at his head like he was remembering an old pain. "And besides, Ganondorf was working with those idiots, maybe he knows where Kain might have went."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Link pushed past them and began walking toward the fortress he had seen earlier. He was stopped by two hands on his shoulders.

"We're not walking."

"Yeah, my feet are already burnt enough."

Link closed his eyes as he was dragged by his two dear friends into the shadow realm.

* * *

To say my feet hurt would be an understatement. I didn't really notice it that much with a ll the drama going on. When we got back to the fortress I had to find Shan who had found out that his people were all safe and sound, in fact they didn't even know that anything had happened outside their gates.

And then after that we had to wait for Navi who couldn't go into the shadow realm, so she had to fly as fast as she could to get here, and since she didn't have to wait for any of us, she managed to make it by sun down.

She was pissed.

I then had to convince Shan to give us our own rooms. He didn't seem to care about giving Link his room, but when I asked for a room for me and Corbet, he seemed very upset that I wouldn't be spending anymore nights curled up in his bed.

Then Corbet had given him a murderous look and that was the end of that conversation.

So when I finally got into our room and my head hit the pillows, and I was able to _rest _for a few seconds... then I noticed the pain.

"Corbet, can you look at my feet, and without screaming in horror tell me how bad they are?"

I was really too damn scared to look, knowing me there's bone showing or something.

"Ew! I can see bone!"

"What?" I jumped up and grabbed my feet, giving them a quick once over and soon deduced that there was no bone showing, they were just really red and blistered.

Corbet smiled at me and I lightly punched his arm. "Bastard."

He nodded in agreement, "I'll ask your friend Shan for some ointment to put on them." He pushed me back down onto the bed, nuzzling his head into my neck, making no move to get up and do what he said he was going to do. I rolled my eyes but allowed him to lay on me. He had finally gotten all the blood off himself after an hour long bath, so at least he wouldn't get me filthy again.

Even though he was freaking heavy.

"Ven." His hot breath tickled my throat and I tried to hold back a shiver.

"Yeah?"

"I missed you."

I sighed in agreement as he started to lick and nip at the sensitive spot where my neck met my shoulder. I heard myself gasp as his fangs pierced through my skin, marking me once again, binding me to him, and all at once I understood how much he had missed me.

When our bond was broken before, it had taken a part of my soul away, but with it renewed, I was complete again, and I could feel everything he was feeling. His sadness, anger, fear, but most of all, his happiness."

I love him.

Damn it I love him.

I tired to get my mouth to form the words, so he would know how I felt too, but he stopped me with a kiss. I could taste my own blood on his lips.

He stopped and moved back only so that our lips were almost touching, our breaths mingling. "Never leave me again."

I could only nod and close the gap between us once more.

* * *

Link took the rest of his clothes off and folded them into a neat pile by his bed, he made sure to crawl under the blanket before saying, "Okay, you can look now."

Navi turned around and flew over the the hero who was already curled up into a ball on the comfortable bed. "Well it's been a very stressful week!" She landed on the corner of the pillow and laid down.

Link nodded and took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of momentary peace.

"What do you think Corbet and... Ven are doing?"

"I'm not sure I want to say, but if you hear howling, I'd say just ignore it." He smiled at his own words, trying not to let any images fill his head.

"That so gross! You're a pervert!"

"Am not."

The door flew open and Shan waltzed in, a look of horror on his face. "You wouldn't believe the noises they are making! I can hear them through the stone walls!"

Link hugged the blankets tighter around himself and Navi jumped up and flew over to him. "What's wrong? Did you look?"

Shan gave her a weird look. "Well either that scary one is torturing poor Li... Ven, or they are having an amazing love making session. I'm not really sure what two guys would sound like when they have sex, but I can make a guess and say it's the second one."

"Well at least we have something to embarrass them with tomorrow!" Navi flew back over to her spot on the pillow and laid back down.

Shan continued to stand in the doorway, not really sure if he wanted to go back to his room, or try to find another place to sleep. He then noticed Link trying to hide himself under the blankets and smiled. "You're the second male I've seen in the last week, and you look a lot like Ven too."

Link poked his head out from under the blankets, "Ven is my reincarnation, of course he would look like me. Now get out, I'm not dressed, and this is kind of awkward."

Shan all but flew over to the bed and started pulling at the blankets making Link scream like a girl and hold onto them for dear life.

"Let me see! I want to compare!"

"No!"

"Just a peek!"

"NO!"

Navi shook her head sadly as she watched the two men wrestle, Link eventually resorted to violence and began beating Shan over the head with a pillow.

Shan fell off the bed laughing, "I give up! I was joking I swear!"

Link threw a pillow at his face. "You're worse than Corbet..."

* * *

Outside the Gerudian Fortress walls, a figure silently stood over the mangled corpse of Abel.

* * *

There, another chapter!

Yeah, I'd rather not mentally scar you guys by attempting to write a sex scene, so I'll leave it to your imagination.

Seriously, I suck at it.

And I don't know what I'm going to do with the pairings in this story... I know Ven and Corbet will end up together, but what about Link?

I left it open to the options of Ganondorf and Shan (I don't even know if y'all like Shan) So yeah, if some of you would kindly leave a message or a review on what you would like. I want to make you guys as happy as possible because you give me so much love, and you stick by me even though I only update every like... two months...

Until next time!


End file.
